


It all happens for a reason

by FelixLeesFreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another magical AU, Blood, Chan best leader, Eventual Romance, Fantasy AU, Felix is Confused, Multi, Mutual Pining, Ok maybe very ooc but only at first (i hope), Pining, Slow Burn, Violence, a bit OOC, markhyuck, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLeesFreckles/pseuds/FelixLeesFreckles
Summary: Felix fucked up once again. His clumsy self was always prone to accidents but THIS? This is worse than anything that he'd ever imagined.He mutters, or at least tries to, a 'fuck' as his consciousness continues to gradually slip away.Before long, everything is dark.________Felix, on his way to run some errands, accidentally transports himself to another world where everything is different. Where everything is a tad more magical and less monotonous.A faction take him into their care until he can find a way to come back, but then, he meets Changbin, a boy that changes his perception and flips his world upside down, making him discover things about himself that he was never aware of before.What if he doesn't want to go back anymore?Maybe everything really does happen for a reason afterall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is heavily inspired by the game Eldarya.

Felix fucked up once again. His clumsy self was always prone to accidents but THIS? This is worse than anything that he'd ever imagined.

He mutters, or at least tries to, a 'fuck' as his consciousness continues to gradually slip away.

Before long, everything is dark.

 

 

Felix put away the last pot on the shelf. He admired his handiwork. All the flowers on the shelf were satisfyingly arranged by color creating a beautiful gradient as the sun tickled their petals from the window pane on the other side of the room.

"Phew." A content sigh to his left "Thank you so much for helping me out Felix, I couldn't have done it without you."

Felix merely smiled at that. His friend was over exaggerating, Felix didn't do that much but he's still glad to be able to be of some kind of help.

Some clattering could be heard as some pots and vases were scooted over to make the place look spacious before his friend spoke up again, hands on his hips and a nervous smile on his face.

"Felix, I didn't call you over today for this only." He motioned over with his hand at random spaces of the shop "I actually need, some uh, something else."

Felix was amused by the scene in front of him, he let a smirk take over his face as he decided to tease his friend a little bit.

"So you're implying that's all I am good for? Running your errands all the time?"

"No! No, of course not." The boy was now squealing and flailing his arms around as if to show how wrong Felix was.

Felix quirked an eyebrow as he awaited his response.

"I am not saying that I don't appreciate your help over here but I reaaaally am in dire need of you right now, no joke."

"What is it then?"

"Well, you see, you know my little sister right? She has been eyeing a bouquet of those purplish flowers that were on display. I was saving up to buy her some of them since I was broke at the time but now they're out of stock!" He screamed the last part, a disbelieving look on his face "And you know how those flowers grow in the forest close to your house-"

"You want me to get some for you, isn't that it?"

"Yeah. That's it, you figured it out."

"And just what makes me the most eligible person for this 'mission'?"

His friend sighed and clasped his hands together in a pleading manner.

"Please, I beg you! My sister will cry all night long if I don't get her those damned flowers! You're the only person I know that actually knows the forest fairly well. Please?" He finished with a pout, awaiting Felix's response.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Thank you so much! I knew that I could count on you! Now go and come back before I close the store. I'll be working an extra shift so you'll have plenty of time to gather enough flowers for a bouquet and get back here." As he was speaking, he rudely pushed Felix out of the store, giving him a smile and a wave.

Felix sighed at his friend's antics. They weren't the best of pals but they still liked to hang out together every now and then, better than being alone all the time.

It wasn't long before Felix reached the forest. The greenery was astonishing as always, various plants and stray weeds popped up next to the tree trunks but still no asters in sight.

He continued walking, looking around every now and then to see if he could spot any asters and enjoying the forest all at the same time.

Felix was a big fan of taking walks in the forest. He could benefit from the fresh air, beautiful scenery and calm for a while. He came here whenever he felt suffocated by all the responsibilities he had to relax alone. It was his small compact haven.

He stopped his stroll when he noticed grass missing from a few spots ahead. Someone must've come to the forest lately, an uncommon occurence thanks to the rumors about witches living here and using the forest as their trap testing area.

Of course Felix didn't believe any of that mumbo jumbo, it was just stupid folklore that the people made up when they felt bored and needed to spice up their lives. He couldn't blame them, the city could become suffocating and boring at times, plus, this way he could have the forest all to himself since everyone else is too cowardly to explore it.

And since Felix's attention span is that of a toddler's, he decided to follow the footsteps just out of curiosity, forgetting about his mission. The path the footsteps lead to was all too familiar. He walked this way thousands of times before, yet the footsteps stopped in front of a small lake.

'Was that lake always there?' Felix was puzzled by this. He is sure to have crossed this path more times than he could even count and is positive that no lake exists in the vicinity.

The Australian seemed to stop his pondering when he noticed a crop of asters right at the edges of the water. Bingo! His luck finally seemed to be blooming.

He squatted down and started picking flower by flower, making sure to only pick the prettier ones with the vibrant petals.

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to land on an aster much bigger and prettier than all of its counterparts. The color was so beautiful that it almost seemed out of place amongst all of the others surrounding it. Their colors and shine dulled considerably next to it and, if flowers could have emotions, they'd be green with jealousy.

Felix, mesmerized by it, leaned even lower to try and pick it. It was still out of reach for his stupidly small hands so he leaned even further, dipping his head lower.

Almost there, almost-

Splash!

Felix fell into the water head first. The water was considerably colder than he'd fathomed. He thrashed around and tried to swim up to the surface but, alas, some type of force seemed to be holding him back.

He could feel the water infiltrate his nose and mouth as he quickly ran out of breath. His body went limp and darkness started to consume him. Was this the way he was going to die?

He muttered a low 'fuck' before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

Felix's head hurt, it hurt really, really badly.

"Ow." He let out as he opened his eyes.

He held his head and waited for his vision to adjust to the harsh lighting of the room he was in.

As the pain subsided and his vision wasn't as blurry anymore, he looked down at himself. Why were his clothes damp?

Oh wait, he remembers now. He fell down into a lake, that's it.

Wait a second time, he doesn't remember getting out of it. All he remembers was not being able to swim up and losing consciousness?

Felix finally looked up. Holy fuck, where was he?

The room he was in was extremely huge. A humongous stained glass window with intricate designs decorated the ceiling from which hung spherical shaped luminous objects that he couldn't name, the space on the walls was mostly taken up with long windows that let the sun shine in and, in the spots not covered by glass were some symbols that he couldn't quite decipher. The floor was a pastel orange color, polished and reflective.

But the real centerpiece was a huge crystal, put down on a sort of thing with four arms that held it protectively but the crystal didn't seem to need it as it slowly hovered up and down in place. It was probably only there for aesthetic purposes.

Felix was truly mesmerized once again. The crystal was a beautiful mix of blue colors. The predominant one was an astounding electric blue that almost seemed otherworldly. Felix really was into shiny beautiful things.

He stood up in a sort of haze, making a beeline for the crystal to try and take a closer glance at it. As he made his way towards it, he seemed to note the slight shift of its colors as it melded into an indigo, azure and even aqua.

He exhaled in anticipation as he was face to face with it, only a few inches apart. He lifted his hand and the spot he was aiming to touch glowed impossibly brighter, but before he could even graze it with the tips of his fingers, a loud shout shook him out if his stupor.

"Halt right there!"

Felix immediately turned around to the source of the loud voice. There, he could see a boy with blond hair braided on one side of his head. He looked fairly normal until Felix noticed the tails and ears protruding from his head and back. Wait, tail and ears? Was he a cosplayer or something?

"You! If you don't surrender right this instant I will have to hurt you." He said as some sort of blue fire danced dangerously in his fingers and around his arms.

Felix yelped as he backed away from the crystal, was the boy in front of him some kind of magician cosplayer?

"Now quietly come over here. If you dare pull any tricks I will cremate you with these flames, they are thousands of times hotter than your regular flames and you'll be rendered to a crisp in a matter of seconds."

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as the adrenaline kicked in. This male in front of him was bad news. He needed to flee from here as quickly as possible.

Looking around himself, he noticed a second door at the end of the room. He looked back at the boy who was dangerously approaching him and decided to round the crystal.

"Hey, you better stop right now! Julian, catch him!"

At the mention of its name, a humanoid creature that stood at least at 8 feet crashed into the room. Its face was ugly and horrifying with sharp teeth and a pig shaped snout. The pig-like man ran towards him at a frightening pace.

He stood immobilized for a split second before running at the maximum of his ability. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he rounded unfamiliar corners and ran up and down a couple of staircases, almost tripping in his hurry.

After a torturous, petrifying 10 minutes, he was finally able to find a hiding spot. He seemed to be in some kind of weird looking kitchen judging by all the food at display. His stomach grumbled.

Should he take something to eat?

Before he could even consider that idea, a figure emerged from another room linked to the kitchen.

"Hey!"

'Uh oh.'

Felix slowly backed away before turning towards the door he came from. He needs to escape from this asylum filled with weirdos before one of them tries to murder him. Or worse.

As Felix looked back behind him to check if that person was on his heel, he bumped into some hard object and almost fell if it weren't for the hands on his shoulders steadying him in a matter of seconds.

He turned around quickly to be met with a hard chest. A taller male was towering over him with a frown etched on his face. Everything about him was sharp. His eyes, his stare and even his jawline. A jawline that could probably cut him into two.

'It's not the time to have such thoughts, Felix.' He reasoned with himself.

"Uh, hi?" His voice wavered even if it was a single word response. The other's presence was intimidating him to no end.

And now that Felix was far enough, he noticed that the male was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that exposed his huge arms and hugged his abs in all the right places.

"Who are you?" The boy in question asked, arms crossed over his chest with a stoic expression.

Felix gulped, not exactly knowing if it was out of nervousness or because of the male in front of him.

"I uh.. please don't kill me, I already had a near death experience and it wasn't the most pleasant!" He squealed out the last part, hoping to god that this boy that could, and probably would, break him in two would have mercy on him.

"Huh-.." The black haired male couldn't even let out a response before a shout that made Felix's blood run cold resounded once again.

"Changbin, don't let that boy run away. He is trouble!"

The male in front of him, or Changbin now, looked down at Felix. Even if he wanted to escape, there was no way that he would even be able to move under that gaze. He really was done for. As if drowning wasn't enough.

The male with the animalistic ears and tails finally caught up to them, a frown on his face and the same male from the kitchen by his side.

Another dark haired male joined them followed by the humanoid creature. The newcomer quickly brought out a spear that was now almost tearing Felix's neck.

"Now let me ask you one last time. Who are you and what business do you have here?" Asked the fox male, flames on standby in case Felix tried anything. Hah, as if.

"I-I would really appreciate it if I didn't have a lethal weapon right against my throat." He let out.

The black haired male looked at the guy that Felix met by the crystal as if awaiting a response. The other simply nodded. He finally, to Felix's relief, put down his spear but still kept it in his hand.

"Spill. Or I'll spill your guts on the ground."

"Uh well. I don't even know where to start. Today has been such a crazy day and—"

He was cut off with the flames approaching him, almost licking at his face. He instinctively flinched as all eyes were set on him.

"Alright. My name is Felix. I was wandering around this forest and.." he swallowed the spit that was pooling in his mouth "And well, I stumbled upon this lake. I accidentally fell inside it and couldn't resurface. Everything's blurry from then on..." He trailed off. He really was telling the truth, he couldn't remember a single detail of what happened after his unfortunate fall inside the icy water.

"Wait!" He screeched, an idea of what was likely happening "Am I in some sort of purgatory to cleanse me of my sins?!" His eyes were wide as saucers at point as his heartbeat picked up the pace once again "I swear I was a good person! I mean, I did sin a wee bit but it wasn–"

Felix was cut off by the blond haired male holding a hand in a shushing manner. He immediately let his jaw fall shut and stared dumbly at all of the people, or rather– creatures in front of him, judging by some of the, uh, peculiar characteristics they had.

The dark haired male that blocked his passage finally spoke up after affirmation from the fox guy. Was he some kind of leader of the purgatory or some similar shit?

"My assumption is: Weeping wells. They're wells made by, well, tears. Witch tears to be precise." Felix was really attentive at this point, trying to understand what he got himself into "When a witch deeply desires to be somewhere that's forbidden for her, it sometimes, on very rare occasions, occurs that her sorrowful tears create lakes that serve as portals to her desired destination."

"Yep!" Came a voice from the entrance. The 'p' was popped "The drawback is that anyone but the witch herself can use that one-way portal. But y'know how witches are solitary creatures, some of them spend the rest of their lives trying to use the portal at any cost. Bunch of them end up going bonkers." He finished with a laugh.

The person that made his entrance was also a male. His hair was as blue as the clothes he was in. Some green ribbons and glass flasks hung off his brown leather belt. He had white loose pants and slightly pointy ears? What was going on with everyone here?!

"Ah Jisung. Finally making an appearance, I see. Why were you hiding either way?"

The blue haired boy, or now Jisung, smiled as he made his way over to them, a dramatic saunter to his walk.

"Changbin. Sharp as ever. I was just going to have a bite since I've been working like a bee all day long but since I stumbled upon this scene, I decided to wait to make my grand entrance." He grinned, leaning close to Felix's face to examine it.

"Who is this?" He asked, a puzzlingly amazed look on his face.

"He was the 'victim' of a weeping well, or so he says." The dark haired male narrowed his eyes at him, grip tight on the handle of the spear.

Felix huffed indignantly. He was not liking this unfair treatment on his part. He decided to speak up for himself.

"I am not lying! I don't even know what the hell is going on! And you, I would appreciate it if your flames or whatever weren't melting my skin off."

The Changbin boy smirked "Getting a little feisty are we? Do you want to know what we do to feisty ones? Knock it off before you become dog food."

Felix shivered at his tone. Shit. Surely they wouldn't dare do that, would they?

"Let's all calm down." Said the blond haired male "Woojin." He looked over at the spear wielding guy "You can put down your spear, he doesn't seem harmful. I'll escort him somewhere to rest and change his clothes. We'll all meet at the crystal room to deliberate. Okay?"

All nodded and everything that happened next was a flurry as Felix was guided to a room that resembled an infirmary. There, he was told by the male that stayed quiet throughout their encounter aka kitchen boy to remove his shirt for examination.

"Nothing seems out of ordinary.." The boy, Seungmin, as he politely introduced himself, trailed off. He wasn't very talkative, noted Felix "Well then." He jotted down the last of his notes before putting them aside.

"You are free to go now. Go down the corridor and take the stairway down, there'll be a door with a book carved in it: a library. Enter. There'll be someone waiting for you." He replied all at once, painfully monotonous. It didn't help calm his nerves in the slightest bit.

Felix put back his uncomfortably wet shirt and hurried as fast as he could to the library, avoiding the questioning glances of the few people that he met in the corridors.

He stood in front of the door, gathering up the courage, before knocking three times exactly. Not a second later, the door opened fully to reveal a smiling attractive boy. And here we go again with the craziness: the male had long bunny ears matching the color of his brown hair along with almost yellow-ish orange eyes.

"Oh my, welcome!" The display of teeth and sincere happiness threw Felix off especially with the way all the others reacted to him. This one seems different.

"Er, thanks.." He really had nothing else to say.

"Come on, have a seat. I bet you're exhausted from being chased around by Julian for god knows how long." He rolled his eyes but the smile was still tugging at the corners of his lips "Don't worry though. Julian is a softie at heart even if he looks mildly threatening. He wouldn't hurt someone weak. No offense." He added the last part before rummaging through a drawer and getting a quill and paper.

  
"Oh excuse my forgetfulness." He slapped a hand to his forehead "Your clothes surely must not be comfortable judging by their state. Wait a second." He said before going out of the library in a hurry.

The bunny male came back as fast as he had left except that now he had a pile of orange and red cloths.

"We're usually not supposed to do this but.. I like you already! Here you go, put these on. I'll give you some privacy." He shoved the clothes in Felix's arms before storming out of the small library and closing the door.

  
Felix sighed, the library wasn't the optimal place to get changed but beggars can't be choosers.

He took off his gross clothes that were now pretty much useless with all the water and sweat that infiltrated their tissue along with a hole that he accidentally cut through his shirt when he was escaping Julian's wrath.

As he slid the clothes over his body, he relished in the feeling of the velvety material and its cleanliness. Getting new expensive looking clothes was better than he'd expected.

Fully dressed, he decided to take a look at himself in a mirror tucked against one of the shelves. The clothes looked fairly well on him although they were a bit strange and flashy from his usual outfits. One of his shoulders was exposed, showing off his collarbones and draped with a sheer orange shawl that he assumed belonged there. The top was of a simple yet beautiful red with swirls of flaming orange and a touch of yellow. The sleeves widened at his wrist and bore the same meticulous embroidery. The pants were of a simple black color with metallic chains dangling from the pockets that were probably there as mere ornaments. He vaguely remembers seeing the same trend back home except that the chains he had on now were more intricate in design and color.

Lost in his admiration of the beautifully made piece of clothing, the boy startled him by entering the room unannounced a bunch of shiny things in hand.

"Look at you! The outfit suits you to perfection. It especially complements your ginger hair! I wish I could give myself a pat on the back." He giggled, coming closer to Felix.

Felix pointed at the shiny gem looking stuff.

"What is that for?"

The taller male looked down at his hands confusedly before understanding what Felix meant.

"Do you like them?" He asked startlingly serious, looking Felix dead in the eye.

"Um, yes. I suppose I do." They were shiny and he liked shiny things.

"I am glad to hear that. I had to 'borrow' them from— well, that doesn't matter now anyway."

"Are you sure that this is not going to get me in trouble?" He asked. Uncertainty and a speckle of fear gnawing at him.

"Psh. Of course not!" He waved his hands to reassure him. It didn't work. "Finders keepers, and besides, they'll suit you even better."

"If you say so.."

The boy almost jumped in his excitement and quickly took hold of the pieces of jewelry and started putting them around Felix's neck and wrists with such delicacy and care. He even let some of the gemstones dangle from the chains on his hips.

"Lemme just put the last remainder of this jewelry. Can you turn your head around for me a little bit? There! And here– wait.. Don't you have pierced ears?!"

"No? I never got the chance to do that yet."

Felix was confused as to why this guy was shocked over this.

"Is it a common thing here?" He asked in hopes of getting his questions answered.

"Not really but isn't it a common thing back in your world?"

"I mean, some people do pierce their ears but it's different from culture to other and people differ too.."

"I see.." He regained his smile "We'll get them pierced as soon as possible then!"

The boy took back the quill and paper and motioned for Felix to take a seat.

"Well then, let's get started on this."

"Get started on what exactly?" He asked for the nth time today.

"Oh it's just protocol, don't worry too much about it. Anyway, what's your full name?"

"Felix. Felix Lee. What's yours?"

The boy stopped his writing and looked at Felix, a teasing smile on his face.

"I am the one asking questions here, Felix."

Felix could feel a blush creeping up his shoulders, neck and face eventually, in a matter of seconds, reaching his ears and cheeks.

The boy burst out laughing "I-I am so sorry.. you should've just seen your face." Felix got even redder at the remark "Relax Felix. I was just joking. Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin is my name." He smiled to reassure Felix that he had nothing to be ashamed or afraid of.

"Okay then. Since you won't be going back to your world anytime soon.."

"W-what? Can't you create a portal with your magic stuff and send me back? I have responsibilities there! Oh no! I forgot about the flowers oh no oh no. I am done for."

Hyunjin cut him off with a hand on his own and a sympathetic albeit sad smile.

"Felix, please calm down. Sending you back isn't as easy as it seems, we can't 'just create a portal'. Our world is more complicated than that, way more complicated. In fact, it could take months only for research. I am really sorry to say this but you really can't go back, at least not in the near future."

Felix could feel his eyes become watery in addition to the lump in his throat that was developing in size each passing second.

"Why does this have to happen to me. What will b-become of my studies? I was on the verge of crossing the working world but instead I crossed a stupid lake. What will be of my parents and friends?"

He continued his rambling as Hyunjin patted his shoulder.

"Felix. Look me in the eye." He obliged "Don't despair please. I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. It's highly likely that your arrival wasn't a coincidence, especially that the place you landed in was the crystal room."

Felix stayed mute for a while.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do!"

Felix sighed.

"I don't think that I will fit in here. Everyone is strange –no offense– and they all seem to dislike me to some extent for no apparent reason. I won't be able to survive more than a week here." He looked over at the window as he spoke, staring at the tall tree that popped out against the blue sky.

"Feliiiix." He whined "You've got it all wrong. Nobody here hates you, and even if they do, they'll warm up to you soon. We were all just surprised that you were found in the crystal room of all places. The crystal is very important to us, it's our highest priority and finding a stranger casually trying to touch it set all of our alarm bells off. Don't take this personally, alright? Everyone here is nice, you'll see for yourself."

"Thank you Hyunjin for everything. It's refreshing to find at least one person that isn't trying to chop my head off." He grinned for the first time.

The other reciprocated it "Now that's more like it! Let's finish up with these questions now, shall we?"

"Sure."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"A~nd done! Thank you for your cooperation and time."

Hyunjin finished writing the last bit of information, rolled the scroll and tied it with a ribbon with Felix's name on it. They've been 'conversing' for a small amount of time, Hyunjin asking questions about Felix and writing his answers down in some sort of file. Just protocol is what he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Started the boy as he arranged everything back into place "We'll have to go and speak with Chan on what to do with you. They probably already made their way to the crystal room, let's not keep them waiting."

"What to do with me?!" He asked, mortified. Please don't let him become food for some sort of creature, or maybe get experimented on.

"I already told you, Felix. Don't overthink everything. Do you want me to get you something to calm your nerves? I am sure that Jisung has something in stock, maybe the chef can make you some herbal tea–" he continued his rambling, thinking of possible ways to help Felix regain his composure.

"No, it's okay.. I think I can manage." Felix sure as hell wouldn't be able to drink anything now, the knots in his stomach were already too much.

Felix really wishes to wake up of this nightmare, but sadly, his arm is already bruising from the many times he pinched himself.  
There's no escape this time.

"Alright. Follow me, if you will." Hyunjin headed over to what Felix assumed was the crystal room, he immediately was on his heel, footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

'The hallways leading to the crystal room are usually deserted.' Thought Felix.

"Chan we're here!"

Felix stiffened as his thought process was shattered and the door leading to the room opened to let them inside.

Everyone's gazes were on them as they made their entrance. Felix took a nervous glance at them: there was fox boy, the ogre, Seungmin, Changbin, Jisung, spear boy Woojin (whose spear was now nowhere to be seen, thankfully.) and a girl with brown hair and wings..

"Hi Seungmin! What are you doing here?" Asked Hyunjin when they were right in front of them.

Fox boy answered instead "He was there when this whole thing happened so I invited him to come too. I trust his judgment."

"Ah I see! Where is Minho and V though? They usually join us in these meetings."

"They've both.." he stopped, looking at Felix and thinking over his words carefully "Got some _important_ duties to attend to." He emphasised the 'important' making Hyunjin stop asking questions immediately.

Fuck. Now Hyunjin left his side and joined theirs. His happy-go-lucky expression morphed into a serious one. Felix shook at this display of duality. It feels like they're ganging up on him. All look intimidating and fatal while he feels tiny and powerless.

So much for picking flowers and going about his day.

"So, what do you say we do with Felix?" The way he said his name was venomous and spiteful.

'Nice my ass.' Thought Felix bitterly, remembering what Hyunjin said. 'At least my ass is nice though.'

"I say we keep him around. He might serve us as bait." Suggested the elven boy.

"When you put it like that.. I agree. Wild creatures seem to love human meat. Almost as much as us." Agreed the black haired male who was clad in the sleeveless sleek shirt that matched his hair.

Felix gaped at them. He was right in front of them and they were speaking of him as if he were a good-for-nothing!!

"Excuse me but–" he tried to protest about their insensitivity but was cut off by Jisung pointing at his attire.

"Hey wait. What is he doing in that sort of outfit? Who did this?"

Hyunjin sheepishly looked at him.

"Ah Jisung. Now's not the time. This is a serious matter." Fox boy saved both his and Hyunjin's asses.

"Anyway. I guess we can keep you. What do you say Woojin?"

The black haired boy stayed silent for a beat before answering.

"It wouldn't be harmful to keep him, I suppose. But a single sign from you and I'll make sure he doesn't live to see another day."

Jeez. What's going on with everyone wanting to slaughter him.

"Seungmin?"

"He can stay.." was his only response. Thank god someone doesn't want him dead.

"It's decided then. You get to stay here. We'll provide you with food and a room to sleep in."

He finally sighed, relieved that he wasn't to be executed soon.

"But." of course there was a but, what was he expecting? "You will have to join one of the factions and help around the headquarters as much as you possibly can. We are in need of more working hands."

That..that actually didn't seem so bad. The worse that they could make him do is clean up or carry things around, he didn't have any magical abilities to show off after all.

Hyunjin whipped his head around to look at him, grinning like an idiot. He seems happier than Felix himself.

"Hyunjin. Take him back to the library again and ask him the questions in the questionnaire."

Hyunjin nodded before grabbing Felix and pulling him along.

 

 

The library seemed cleaner and livelier than when they had come earlier. The pink curtains on one of the windows seem to have been drawn back, letting the sun seep through the strikingly clean glass and illuminate the golden and silver motifs on the back of some books. The mirror had now been removed, revealing another row of books that have been obscured by its presence. The whirlwind of scrolls strewn around the desk were now organised and back in place.

"Sorry about the state of the library before. Things tend to become a little hectic at times, especially lately."

Felix waited for him to elaborate but no other explanation came. He decided not to pry.

"The questionnaire should be over here." Hyunjin kept mumbling to himself as he searched one of the drawers.

"Alright. If you were to be in a situation where you HAD to fight, what would you rather use as a weapon? The choices are: A blood spinel hammer, abacamouth brew soaked arrows or fine arkabyne shuriken?"

Felix stared at him unblinking.

"Excuse me but what? I don't know what any of those things are, let alone how to use them."

"I would love to explain but it might take a while and I have other newcomers to sort. Just pick the one you feel more inclined towards."

"I guess I'll go with the.. fine arkabind shuriken?" He just went along with that because it was the last and only choice he actually remembered the name of.

"Arkabyne." Corrected Hyunjin but continued on with the questionnaire.

A few minutes passed with Hyunjin asking him some weird questions and Felix answering randomly. At a point of time he just started choosing the number of the answer instead of the answer itself. He couldn't be bothered to pronounce the names of some of the objects or places.

"You seem to be sorted into.. drumroll.." Did he really just say drumroll "Congratulations! You are in the Shadow faction."

"The shadow what now?"

"The shadow faction! Let's go and tell the others! Changbin will surely be thrilled."

Hyunjin grabbed him once again, a thing he seemed to have a tendency of doing quite a lot, and, as they barely got out of the library, they were met with three figures by the door.

Woojin, Jisung and Changbin from right to left respectfully.

"So Hyunjin, who'll have to babysit him this time?" Asked Jisung in a teasing tone that Felix didn't appreciate.

"Right. I still think that he wouldn't be very useful but what faction did he get into?" Asked Changbin, entirely ignoring that the boy in question was right in front of him.

"Come on, act a bit enthusiastic, you're all not even trying." Pouted Hyunjin.

"You're only saying that because you don't have this kind of responsibility." Retorted Woojin, who finally decided to give them a piece of his mind.

Hyunjin finally snapped. And boy did he snap hard.

"No, I am saying this because, unlike you, I am not gonna act all tough and bossy around a newcomer that has no idea on what he's gotten himself into. You're being insensitive with how you keep badmouthing him. Right in front of him too! Come on, I assure you that he'd rather be back home than here, you're not the only ones affected by this unfortunate event. Quit acting like jerks."

Felix whistled "Wow Hyunjin, you really snapped. We stan."

The four present boy turned around to look at him confusedly, not understanding one word of what he said.

"Anyway." Hyunjin cleared his throat "Felix got sorted into.." He paused for the dramatic effect.

"This feels like the Harry Potter sorting ceremony in a way." Mumbled Felix, more to himself than anyone else.

"The shadow faction! Changbin, you're the one responsible over him from now on. I trust you to take good care of him." Even if his face was lit up with a smile, his tone was stern and, if it wasn't Felix's ears playing tricks on him, menacing?

"How exciting." Deadpanned Changbin.

Even if his tone was flat, his eyes flickered in surprise.

Jisung clapped and Woojin didn't show any type of reaction. Did he even blink?

"As he is your responsibility AND priority for the upcoming weeks, I'll let you take him on a tour around the headquarters. Have fun you two!" Smiled Hyunjin.

Before letting him go, the bunny eared male grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear.

"I purposefully forced Changbin to take you on the tour himself. I mean, you are in his faction but that doesn't mean that he has any obligation of being a tour guide to newcomers. If that were the case then that's all we'd be doing around here. Consider yourself lucky, he is the hardest one to get along with but I believe that you will melt his icy heart in no time. Now go before he leaves."

Changbin blankly looked at him, motioned over with his head and left before even checking if he was following him.

Felix scrambled and hurried after the boy, waving at Hyunjin and mouthing a 'thank you'

Once next to Changbin's side, he let his eyes thoroughly skim over the architecture of the building for the first time, something that he couldn't do when chased by the 8 feet monster.

The halls were a royal red with golden bands at the bottom of the wall. The people here really seem to like using gold and silver to add a thrill to their décors. They passed by a dozen of doors made from different types of wood and on which were carved symbols or were gem-encrusted. The floors were polished and smooth, Felix could make out his reflection if he looked down. Whoever decorated the place went all out.

Just as they reached the entrance, or exit for them, Felix gathered up enough courage to ask Changbin the questions that have been burning at the back of his mind since the sorting questionnaire. Felix was his responsibility afterall, as Hyunjin said.

"Changbin. Can you tell me more about the factions?"

Changbin looked surprised at the sudden question but answered nonetheless.

"Didn't Hyunjin fill you in on that?"

Not the answer he was looking for, but it's a start.

"Not really, no. He said that he had other things to take care of."

Changbin hummed in acknowledgment.

"That little snake." He grumbled "But anyway, since I am stuck here with you, I might as well explain how some of the things around here function."

Felix didn't expect this response. He wasn't complaining though.

"There are four main factions. We have a small hierarchy going on. The first and most important faction is the Light faction, it's the faction that makes sure that the other three factions are running smoothly and it's the one that's mostly in charge of handing out missions and filling us on whichever's going on. You keeping up?"

Felix simply nodded, curious fascination on his face.

The scenery that unfolded in front of them was one out of a fairytale. It seems like they reached some type of marketplace. Countless shops and carts were in the vicinity selling all types of exotic-looking trinkets that ranged from clothing to food and even huge eggs with mixed patterns. The color fullness and variety of the products really caught the eye and Felix almost felt tempted to grab a few things to examine them for himself.

Without warning, his stomach growled as he ogled a cart filled with some type of fairly normal looking fresh bread.

Changbin gave him a questioning look.

"Do you want me to get you anything? As long as it doesn't exceed 15 gold coins."

Why was Changbin being sorta nice?

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you really.."

"Don't fret over it, you haven't eaten anything since you arrived. You must eat something before you faint or I'd have the added responsibility of carrying you back to the HQ."

Ah, so that's why. Felix would lie it he said that he wasn't disappointed.

Once they got closer to the stands, Felix's nose filled in with all the mingled smells of spices and other consumables. The scent was a bit overwhelming at first but still pleasant to some extent.

"Fancy something?" Asked Changbin from his side. He almost forgot that the other was there.

"Um, what is that?"

He pointed to a translucent pink fruit with a blue stem that was on display.

"That's...not for people. It's for familiars."

"Familiars?" All these new words were messing with his head.

"Yeah, familiars." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are familiars?" Asked Felix innocently.

"Ah, right. You're not from around here. I still need to get used to that. Familiars are sorta complicated to understand without reference. I'll try to explain that later. Now pick something else." He stopped to take a breath "If you're lost, I suggest plain bread. It's the same formula and consistency as that of your world's."

Felix really desired trying out something new but since he knew nothing in here and didn't want to embarrass himself further, he just went along with plain bread.

He munched on the bread and, although it was nothing special, it made him hum in content. He didn't realise that he was this hungry until he was faced with all this food.

"Uh anyway. This is the marketplace as you must've assumed. You can find a lot of miscellaneous stuff here. It is especially busy on Mondays when the merchandise gets restocked."

"Mhm. So anything can be found here?" He kept on eating his bread as they walked.

He wasn't a fan of eating and walking but he had no other choice as Changbin showed no sign of stopping.

"That would be an exaggeration so no, not anything can be found here. Our world is very vast, even we haven't discovered the most of it."

"Ah okay. The same's for our world. I just thought that you'd all have it much easier since, y'know.." He finished his bread "You can do all that hocus-pocus and boom. Easy."

Changbin looked at him for a second before letting out an amused snort. It was the first time that Felix pulled this kind of reaction out of him and it made him feel weirdly happy.

"Our 'hocus-pocus' as you put it isn't all that simple. Magic needs a lot of effort and regulation and not all types of 'magic' are the same. Plus, like we need oxygen to breathe, we need other stuff to produce and conserve our magic."

"This is getting more complicated by the second." Grunted Felix "Tell me more about factions, those are easier to grasp."

"Where were we? Ah, yes. As I said, the Light faction is the highest one. And as each faction has a leader, this one's is Chan. The blond haired boy that caught you, remember?"

Ah so that explains why he was giving away orders left and right.

"Next is the Absinthe faction, it's the one led by Jisung, the blueberry. It specialises in strategy and alchemy. They are potion geniuses and are required to learn all known types of herbs, plants and even poisons around here."

"That does seem complicated." Felix was fascinated by how much stuff they had to remember.

"It is. Jisung complains a lot of the time about their efforts not being appreciated enough. The other faction is the Obsidian faction. Its members are professionals in wielding all types of weapons and excelling in combat. Only the strongest can make it in there. Not to brag but I was actually part of the Obsidian faction. Oh and their current leader is Woojin, the guy that threatened you with his spear."

"They seem so cool! Wouldn't want to clash with one of them in battle." He shivered at the thought of combating Woojin.

"Last but not least is the Shadow faction." Hearing the name of his assigned faction made Felix perk up "The members of this faction are the most agile and discreet. They are top-notch spies and are the ones usually sent for exploration. Anything related to discretion and information holding is also part of the Shadow faction's duty. The leader is me of course."

"I-I see." He felt overwhelmed "I am not sure if I will be a very efficient member."

Changbin seemed to think for a while, making Felix bite his lips nervously, before finally answering.

"I can't say for sure but you did do a great job at evading Chan and Julian so I'll give you that. Not many people would be able to trick them so spontaneously."

He fidgeted with his fingers, not quite sure what to do with the praise (?) that Changbin was giving him. He still had his doubts about.. about everything really. How high are his chances of survival in an entirely different world? He knows very little to zero about this place and the lurking dangers in it. He is a 'puny' human amongst magical beings. The absurdity of it all is almost laughable. No. He must remember Hyunjin's words. Everything happens for a reason and if this is what fate threaded for him, then he must accept it and face it head on. Hard to swallow but Felix can and will manage.

In the midst of giving himself a pep talk, they finally left the crowded streets to arrive to a contrastingly less animated but no less fascinating place.

In front of the two lay habitations. They were small but charming nonetheless with their beautifully shaped roofs and unique colors. The vines that wrapped around them like ribbons made the scenery all the more welcoming and gave it a true homey feel.

"This is the refuge. The inhabitants here are usually.." He seemed to think of the right word as if not to offend someone "..financially challenged and need a temporary place until they can stand on their own two feet. These people are under our protection and their safety is a very high priority of ours."

Felix smiled gently at that. It warmed his heart to know that the people that belonged to the HQ valued other powerless beings highly and granted them their protection.

They continued their way, passing by a garden that Changbin dismissed by deeming it 'not a focal point'.

Their last destination was a huge gate. Its mainly served as protection for the city but it was also used to block any children from wandering alone as the city bordered on a deadly, mysterious forest.

"Now that you've seen the main areas of the city, we can go back to the HQ. Dinner will be served in a few minutes and if you want to snatch the good stuff we better start moving."

Felix simply nodded and looked at Changbin's side profile.

Changbin seemed to notice his gaze as he turned around to look at him too.

"I don't usually do this kind of tour guiding so don't get used to it, understood? I just didn't want to let a defenseless human like yourself wander all alone."

Felix didn't even mind the insult. This time, he let it slip and purely gave Changbin a warm smile that conveyed his happiness at the way Changbin got out of his way for Felix's sake.

"Thank you very much for everything, Changbin. I appreciate your effort."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the story and setting so far? Please do leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Had they barely entered the cafeteria, overwhelmed would be a huge understatement to what Felix felt. That's him in a nutshell today, overwhelmed and confused.

The chattering ceased upon the sight of the two at the doorway. Felix hoped that they shut up only because of Changbin's presence and not to judge him as he squirmed under the pressuring attention.

Changbin didn't pay them any mind as he guided Felix to a table and leaned closer.

"Since dinner will be delayed today, I will go check on something. Stay here, I'll be back in a few." Was all he said before leaving Felix on his own, on the verge of sweating with nerves.

Not a second passed since Changbin left Felix alone, a group of people crowded around his table, asking him questions left and right. He couldn't keep up with all of them.

"Are you new here?"

"Is he a human?"

"How did you convince Changbin to take you on a tour?!"

"Right! Changbin never even does as much as glance at me except in training."

"Changbin is picking favorites! This is unfair!"

"No way Changbin just paid attention to him like that. He must've done or used something."

"Where did he even come from?"

"Do you have any special talents?"

"Welcome! I hope we can hang out sometime."

"I am so jealous of you."

"He doesn't look anything special. Changbin is probably kind to him out of pity."

"Your clothes are really nice! Where did you get them?"

"And that jewelry! Isn't it similar to Minho's?"

Felix was getting dizzy from the noise. All attention was on him. Some people expressed their interest in him being a human, others critiqued it, in addition to those who casually belittled him for it.

Some even slammed their hands on the table, either offering him to sit next to them or threatening him for being in such close proximity with Changbin. The latter was actually quite popular, something that Felix would've never expected judging by his disinterested and sometimes borderline cold demeanor. But who was he to judge him? He barely knew him.

He got bombarded with questions and complaints, insults from people who didn't have the decency to lower their voices along with the occasional 'welcome' or compliment. He nodded his head or shook it but still couldn't continue answering everyone.

Suddenly, the ruckus stopped a second time as somebody made their way through. Everyone seemed to get out of the way to let that someone pass.

"What's going on here? Get back to your tables."

The crowd scrambled right away at his words, making way for whoever it was. Once everything was back in place, Felix could see a boy heading over to his table. He looked really stern.

As the boy approached, he could see that he was wearing stark black fitting clothes, the only pop of color was from the emerald necklace he had around his neck and mismatched ear piercings.

"Hey." Simply said the guy, freely sitting down next to Felix.

"U-um, hi." Felix internally cringed at the way his voice pathetically cracked. He wasn't usually like this, being around people wasn't this hard. Maybe it has to do with the fact that these people are different. And could all slaughter him but that's not the point.

"Heard everything from Chan. How are you faring so far?" Asked the male, propping his elbows on the table and leaning into Felix's personal space.

He could instantly hear whispers and hisses from all around the cafeteria.

"It's overwhelming and scary honestly. I am not sure how I feel right now.. it's really conflicting." He decided to respond honestly.

"Hmm. It must be." He reached his hand towards the jewellery hanging all over Felix's neck and held it between two fingers, examining it "This is my jewelry." He stated, no anger nor fury in his voice just a plain statement.

"O-oh. I am so sorry. I'll take it off–" He started removing the pieces of jewelry, getting them all tangled up.

"No, it's fine. You can keep it. Had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have ended so well. I hate when people touch my belongings let alone use them. Except if I allow it, of course."

"Oh.. but why let me have it?" He asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Because I can empathize with you." He answered while detangling the necklace.

A few seconds passed in silence. Felix not knowing what to say to keep the conversation flowing.

"I actually had a similar experience to yours. Not exactly the same but.." He trailed off, letting go of the piece of jewelry after successfully untying it.

"I came from very far away. Everything I held dear to me was wiped away. As cliché as it seems, I barely made it here and I was still an innocent child, uninformed about all of the dangers lurking around. I guess I got lucky. But my survival did nothing to appease my loneliness and sense of oddity.." He stopped "...Sorry for telling you my sob story, it must've perplexed you. I just didn't want you to feel alone in this."

Felix could feel his heart physically clench upon hearing the story. Vague as it was, it still made him feel better about himself. At least he didn't lose anything. He should learn to be more thankful.

"I am so sorry about that.." He didn't know what else to add.

"Yeah. It really is fine." The boy turned his head to Felix's direction, giving him a small smile.

It might've been a tiny gesture but it made Felix relax tenfold.

"Excuse my dry ass replies, I am really tired is all and now we have this feast to attend. I just want to go to beeed." He whined ,and, for the first time since they started talking, showed a bit of emotion.

"Minho! Come over here!" Someone shouted really loud over all the commotion.

"I guess that's my queue to leave." He said, standing up quickly "Good luck. If things become too stressful, don't hesitate to come to me. Unless if I am on a mission." He gave him a salute before making his way to the front.

Felix was starting to think hard about everything that Minho said. Would Minho be as nice to him had he not gone through something similar? Probably not. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't appreciate it. Minho understands how out-of-place Felix is feeling at being the odd one out. Finally someone that could actually empathize with him.

His thoughts were cut short, a thing that constantly kept occurring today, when the same people that had flooded him earlier came back at full force.

He could feel heat radiate from his cheeks as he bit them from the inside. Why was everyone so interested in him all of a sudden?

"Even Minho? Haah I am so jealous."

"This can't be right! Are you trying to seduce them to climb up in ranks?"

"He's kind of cute though.. I can see why he appeals to them."

"You're right! He has some charm."

"Come on, he's nothing special. He's just another pretty face. That won't be useful he–"

"Enough!" Came a growl from behind him "This is the last warning. Kindly go back to your seats and leave him alone." The voice was threatening. Any smart person would back off.

Felix turned around, relieved to see that it was none other than Changbin. The latter plopped down next to Felix, throwing warning glares around.

"Excuse their behavior. They get all excited when they see someone new, especially if they're not from around here." He looked around "Where is Chan when you need him?"

"Is the cafeteria always this crowded?" Asked Felix with wide wondering eyes.

"No, not really. You just unfortunately happened to come on the day Minho and V finished an important mission so we're holding a feast for them. I would take you to a more secluded part but it'd be rude to just leave." He answered, still looking around for someone or something.

"Oi Woojin. Come over here."

The boy in question, upon hearing Changbin's call, came and stood next to their table.

"Oh hey Changbin, I see that newbie's here too. Can't just leave him on his own, can you?" Woojin quirked an eyebrow.

"´S not like I want to but if I do leave him all alone they'd probably tear his head off. Not literally of course. Remember that disabled girl that they scared off solely because we were giving her more attention than anyone else? Wouldn't want the same thing happening since he doesn't even have anywhere else to go."

Woojin hummed "That's actually reasonable."

"I told you many times that we should get rid of these types of people. No matter how talented they might be, if they're gonna scare off others then what's the point?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Changbin. But you know how we are in crisis at the moment.."

"Whatever, we can talk about this later, preferably in Chan's presence. And since I sure as hell won't be leaving his side could you get us something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Keep a good eye on him. You wouldn't want to disobey Chan's orders."

Some 3 minutes passed in utter silence as Changbin plopped his head down on his arms that were crossed on the table and Felix awkwardly looked around, taking in as much as he could.

"Heeeey Changbin, Felix." Came another voice as the pointy eared boy sat down next to Felix, trapping him between them.

Felix stayed quiet and Changbin turned his head that was still lain on the table to look at Jisung.

"Yo, Jisung. Have you finished the potion? It's a hard one this time"

"Tell me about it!" Sighed Jisung in frustration all while clutching his hair "I've been working all day but some of the ingredients are still missing. The added duties didn't help. I couldn't go out to get the stuff needed so it'll have to wait 'till tomorrow."

"That's unfortunate." Replied Changbin, adjusting his posture.

"Well whatever. Where is Minho?"

Changbin cracked his knuckles.

"I thought you didn't like him? What caused this sudden change of heart?"

Jisung chuckled, throwing his head back "I still don't like him. I just wanted to tease him, it's been a while since we've seen him around here."

After finishing his talking, Jisung looked at Felix, a look that made tremors break through Felix's spine. This wasn't going to go well, was it? He was Jisung's next victim, it seems.

"Nevermind crusty old Minhoe. How have you been Felix? Has big bad wolf Changbin been mean to you?"

Felix looked away, staring at the table as if it were the most interesting object he has ever laid his eyes on.

"Changbin has actually been tolerant of me and my many questions. So no, I'd say 'big bad wolf' Changbin hasn't been very mean." Felix decided to be a little bold and turn the tables against Changbin. It was inconsiderate and mean but he wants to have his revenge against him for scaring him earlier.

Jisung gave Felix a look that screamed 'We're both gonna die but let's make the most of it.'

"Oho!" Jisung feigned surprise "Is our Binnie getting soft for a human? I didn't take you for the type to be into humans, or anyone else for that matter. I guess what they say is right 'You learn something new everyday'"

" _Jisung_."

Any normal sane person would shut up already but Jisung just wasn't your everyday normal person.

"What? Are you denying it? Don't hurt Felix's fragile feelings."

Changbin looked at him disinterestedly, realizing that arguing with Jisung will be getting him nowhere.

Woojin arrived with their food not long after which weirdly was chicken. A whole lot of it.

 

 

Felix was led to his room right after dinner. It was nothing special. A bed with white covers and a bedside table where he could put his stuff. He was told by Jisung that he could customize his room later if he desired. He was also handed a pair of weird PJs, which was the thing that least surprised him about this place.

As comfy as the bed was, Felix was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. It was due to the new environment he was in, he always had a hard time getting sleep in new environments and unfamiliar places.

After a frustrating hour of kicking and turning to no avail, he decided to take a walk, an activity that usually helped him relax and get sleepy.

The headquarters were deserted and silent, the only sign of life was the faint light coming from the infirmary and one of the sleeping rooms.

Felix made sure to be as discreet as possible when he sneaked outside, he had a mental map of the place from his tour with Changbin. The most obvious choice would be the garden, and, since he didn't have the chance to discover it just yet, decided to just go for it.

The few minutes of walk to get there made him already feel much better. The night breeze made his skin tingle pleasantly and the silence was welcomed after all the noise earlier. This somewhat reminded him of his walks in the forest. He smiled bitterly at the thought. Once he goes back, the forest will be ruined for him, he surely won't be able to set foot in it again.

At the arrival to the garden, he decided to head left since he could faintly make out the noise of water from the right side. Yes, He's still not ready to face any type of water sources at the moment. Call him a coward but his fear was justified.

Felix was once again mesmerized and absolutely taken aback when he arrived to a certain section of the garden. The luminescence that a bunch of the flowers emitted was breathtaking especially under the moonlit clear sky. Some fireflies danced around from plant to plant, adding to their glows another layer of light. A big tree with pink leaves that, while not glowing, gave off a shine when the pale slivers of moonlight shone over it in all the right angles.

Felix almost jumped out of his skin when he saw someone perched over one of the benches but quickly relaxed when he could make out that it was Changbin.

He went over and sat on the same bench, looking up at the stars that shone bright without all the light pollution.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Changbin after a moment.

"Nuthin'." Felix was slurring, sleep hitting him at once "I just couldn't sleep is all an' walks help."

"You seem sleepy enough to me. You should head back to your room."

"No." Felix whined, his hardheaded sleepy self coming through "'M not sleepy."

Changbin sighed "If you say so."

"By the way. I have a question..?" Asked Felix, unsure of what he was saying anymore.

"Go ahead." Changbin didn't know why he was listening to what Felix was saying. The boy was barely awake.

"Why does 'Sung not like Minho. He's nice." Felix's eyelids were fluttering shut but he still kept fighting the urge to sleep.

"That dates back to a stupid old rivalry the two had. Back when–" Changbin couldn't even finish his sentence before Felix laid his body all over the bench.

"G'night Changbin."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the usual, I just needed to get it out of the way.
> 
> I also upped the rating to mature just in case my hand slips..(it probably will)
> 
> Commets and Kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was startled awake by loud but patient knocks. He stood, rubbing his eyes, then headed towards the door which almost ended up with him taking a nose dive to the ground because of the sheets that pooled and tangled at his ankles. He felt so disoriented.

He vaguely wonders if putting him in the faction that most requires discretion and agility really was a good idea.

With the bit of energy he had, he opened the door and waited for his still blurry vision to adjust to the lighting of the room. Once he could see clearly, he could make out Hyunjin, a big smile on his face. A smile too bright for this early in the morning.

"Good morning Felix!" He chirped, adjusting his grip on a couple of books in his arms.

"Good morning." Replied Felix dryly, voice still coarse from waking up.

"Woah! I didn't think that your voice could get any deeper." Giggled Hyunjin "Are you ready to answer more questions?"

Felix groaned "Other questions? Haven't I answered enough? I don't even get the questions."

"Don't worry about that, these ones are easy, you'll understand most of them. Now onto the important matters." He smiled evilly "How did you little 'escapade' with Changbin go?"

"Huh?" Asked Felix, puzzled for a moment "Oh, you mean my late night walk!" Realization finally dawned on him "Strangely enough, I can't remember how I got back to my room."

Hyunjin snickered "It was Changbin that brought you back, actually. He complained about having to babysit you. You're really lucky that he didn't leave you out there."

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh Felix, trust me, he would. You just got lucky thanks to Chan's orders."

"..." Felix stayed silent not knowing what to say. At least he didn't stay there all night. Wether it was thanks to Changbin's sympathy or Chan's orders (that he still doesn't know of) doesn't matter.

"It's actually quite early right now. I woke you up to take a shower and since we have communal showers, I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable washing up next to everyone else so I woke you up just in case."

"Thanks Hyunjin." He replied. He felt really grateful as he really wasn't a fan of communal showers.

 

 

Felix finished showering and put on the same clothes from yesterday after they've been washed. Next, he made his was to the library to answer those damned questions. At least he'd be able to get them over with (except if Hyunjin tricked him and actually had more questions in store.)

Once there, he sat down while a concentrated Hyunjin was sorting through some papers and finishing what he assumed was a letter from the format.

"Hi Felix." He said distractedly "Give me just a second.."

"Alright! Are you ready to get your very own familiar?" Grinned Hyunjin, overflowing with excitement.

Felix's eyes widened at the question. Him? Getting a familiar? That sounded too good to be true.

"Usually, the person would already have a familiar in advance but since you don't, I picked 3 potential familiars that I thought would suit your personality. Now all you gotta do is answer some questions concerning which one you would like best. Does that sound good?"

"Alright!" Grinned Felix. Whatever a familiar was, he was excited to see his.

"I'll explain what familiars are shortly after we finish the questions, is that alright with you?"

Felix simply nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

Hyunjin didn't lie about the questions. They were fairly easy and simple and didn't require any knowledge about this world. They went along the lines of 'Would you prefer for your familiar to be.."

"I can conclude with pride that you got a Chameleon Rusé or just Rusé for short."

"What is that?" Felix was confused. He didn't want a chameleon as a pet.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Asked Hyunjin, handing him a bigger-than-normal pink holographic egg.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Felix in wonder "That looks so pretty." He held the egg and cradled it in his arms like he would a baby.

"Ready for your short lecture on familiars?" Asked Hyunjin, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Mhm." Said Felix, visibly preoccupied by hugging the egg but paying attention to Hyunjin at the same time.

Hyunjin chuckled "You really like it huh?"

Felix looked up innocently at him, eyes full of adoration "I do! I was never allowed to have any pets back home." He briefly explained.

"That's good, now's an opportunity to have a 'pet'. Anyway, as I was saying, familiars are the equivalent of what you call 'animals' on earth except that they're more useful once tamed. There are two types of familiars: the wild ones and the domestic ones. The first type are usually found in the wilderness, most of them are tame-able but some of them still aren't. You can tame them by using a specific item that corresponds to each species. This type is the one we use as rations usually. Are you still following along?"

"Yep. By the way, approximately how many species do you think there are?"

"Well, that we can't really tell especially with interbreeding. Many familiars can interbreed to create new species with diverse abilities and powers, it's quite the process. Now for the second type, they are the domestic familiars. This type is directly taken from the egg and don't need any specific taming as they instantly bond with their owner. Their rarity differs and you might find some extravagantly pricy eggs depending on the type. Familiars are very useful, they can be sent in exploration missions and can bring back valuable items. They are autonomous creatures. That can fluctuate from species to other but it's the same for most of them. The only thing they need is food on a daily basis but don't forget to spend some time with them as they can be very affectionate and adorable. Such as my cute little buddy! We're both very affectionate and having him cuddle with me is the best feeling ever!" Finished Hyunjin enthusiastically, hugging the air "I wish I could introduce him to you but he's in exploration at the moment." He pouted.

Felix's lips quirked up at the giddy boy in front of him. He really seemed to love his familiar.

"Each familiar also has specific types of food to eat. Each one of them needs different nutrients so there is a type of food that you can buy. Of course they can eat other stuff but it's recommended to only give them the prescribed food until they grow up. Got that?"

"I think so! How does the egg hatch though? Do I have to sit on it?!" Frowned Felix, looking down at his egg.

  
Hyunjin let out a loud scream-laugh that Felix pouted at. What? How is he supposed to know?

"No Felix, you don't need to sit on it. I was getting there. Anyway, here you go!" Hyunjin handed him a sort of bowl shaped item that had a handle curving from the base and ending above the bowl. There, was a faint glowing light all by itself.

"That's how you hatch the eggs. It's an incubator." Smiled Hyunjin "You can hatch up to 3 familiars with it before needing to buy a new one." He explained.

"Ah I understand now. Do I just put the egg in it? There must be a waiting time, right?"

"Yes and yes. I'd say the waiting time for your familiar would be about 5 hours maybe?"

"Ahh I don't want to wait 5 hours!" Whined Felix, looking sadly at the egg and caressing it.

"Don't worry, I'll see if there are any simple missions available to kill time. Your familiar will be hatched in no time for sure."

Felix perked up at the other's words.

"A mission? I am so ready for this!" He pumped his fist, almost dropping the egg. He sheepishly smiled at Hyunjin. Maybe they will finally realize that he's not all that useless.

"That's the spirit! Now go and leave the egg in your room and find me so I can give you something to do."

 

 

Felix was now wandering the city, heading over to the refuge where Hyunjin told him to bring the rations that he had handed him. Apparently, a new family moved in there and he was to welcome them. Easy, this was going to be easy.

Hyunjin had said that the house was on the right, next to a medium sized tree. But there were so many trees!

Suddenly, a sniffling sound made its way to Felix. He turned around to be met with the sight of a small boy, maybe at the age of 8 or 9, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried. His muffled sobs wracked his small body and Felix felt crushed. He knew that he should focus on his mission but he couldn't just leave a child crying on their own.

He crouched down, putting the rations aside and put a hand on the crying's boy's shoulder.

"Hey." He said softly, not to startle the boy "Are you alright?"

The boy stopped crying and vigorously wiped his eyes before looking at Felix.

"No. Go away."

"Come on now." Felix smiled at him "Tell me what happened. I'll see if I can help."

"..." The boy was hesitant at first "Mama, Papa and I had to move from our old town after some bad guys came." He sniffled some more "I miss my home and friends. I have no friends here."

Felix smiled sympathetically. Something wrong, really wrong, was going on in this world. But he realized that this boy must be part of the family that freshly arrived.

"I am so sorry about your home, I can't fix it but I can be your friend. I too had to leave my home. How does that sound?"

"You t-too?" His voice broke "...but you're old.."

Felix feigned offense "Hey! I am not that old! Plus, I can be very fun!"

The boy finally ceased crying and let out a small giggle.

"Okay! But do you promise to play with me?" The cute boy held out his pinky.

"Oh of course!" Felix grinned widely as he intertwined the smaller finger with his own.

"Let's play!" The child bounced up from where he was sitting.

"Sure we can just not right now, I need to get this food to your family." He held out the rations and showed them to him.

"Oh so you're mister welcome-guy that they talked about! You're very nice."

"Yes that is me. Now can you show me your new house?"

The boy simply nodded before dragging Felix by the arm towards their house.

 

 

Felix had brought the kid back home, welcomed the family and gave them the rations. They thanked him, especially the mother, who had sincerely expressed her gratitude, telling him that her boy had been having a hard time as of lately. It was just a heartwarming encounter overall. He didn't expect that his first mission would be this fulfilling and smooth.

He wandered around the shops a bit, looking longingly at all the stuff that he couldn't buy. The highlight of his browsing was a sweet shopkeeper that offered him free food for his familiar seeing as he was a newcomer.

Overall, Felix headed towards the HQ feeling as happy as ever. This was better than he had expected.

He arrived just in time for lunch but this time he only got his plate and escaped the cafeteria. It's not like it was as crowded as yesterday, he just wanted to eat alone.

He sat at one of the more obscure staircases, put the plate on his knees and ate quietly with the fork he had.

He let his mind wander again. How will his stay here be? He's not too sure himself. On one hand, it's not so bad at the moment, the mission he was given was fairly easy and chill. Plus, he gets free good food so who is he to complain. He should consider himself lucky for ending up in the HQ rather than somewhere else where there's a high chance that he'd accidentally kill himself. On the other hand, he is absolutely clueless about this world! Hell, he doesn't even know the bare basics to keep himself afloat in here. He feels as if he's burdening Hyunjin with his constant-

He abruptly stopped thinking and let out a panicked unmanly scream. Someone or something was right next to his head as he could feel their breath on his neck.

"Huh?" It was Changbin. Motherfucking Changbin once again.

"Don't do that!" Squeaked Felix, checking his pulse.

"Do what?" Asked Changbin innocently, but behind that false innocence he could feel the smugness.

Felix frowned. He just wanted to have his meal in peace without interruptions.

"Don't sneak up on me. No need to show off that you're discreet, I am already aware of that."

"Are you now?" Sat Changbin down right next to Felix "Aren't you scared?"

"Eh? Scared of what exactly?"

"Scared of being here all alone, where anyone can hurt you?"

Felix rolled his eyes "No, not really. I don't think that many people would come here at lunch time. Especially not with murderous intent."

"Be more careful next time." Reprimanded Changbin "You unintentionally made yourself some, rivals yesterday."

Felix picked at his food with the fork, not hungry anymore and decided to take this opportunity to ask Changbin about a thing that's been bothering him since yesterday. He didn't want to ask Hyunjin because he already explained one-too-many things to him.

"Say, Changbin." The other in question hummed, clearly not expecting Felix to address him "What are you people exactly?" He winced, his question sounded rude and inconsiderate. Shit.

"Well, we're people. That's it."

"No, that's not what— I meant that,, Just nevermind!"

Changbin stared at him blankly.

"Stop panicking, I was just messing with you. Well, what we are exactly is complicated, but each one of us has some types of characteristics which I bet you noticed unless you are blind." Felix nodded, relaxing at the other's words "As I said, each one of us is different in terms of abilities and powers. For example, Chan is a kitsune, he has fire properties that some kitsunes possess. Woojin is a dragon, this allows him to possess immense strength."

Felix couldn't help but cut him off "Woah! Woojin is so cool! He can engage in all types of combat AND is a dragon?! But wait! Why doesn't he have any scales or, or can he blow fire from his mouth?"

"Er, he technically can, just not in his current form."

"Oh I see, I see. What about Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Minho?"

"Seungmin is a siren, his duties force him to not be in water for long periods of time though he doesn't mind. Hyunjin is a brownie. And Jisung, if you couldn't tell, is an elf."

"An elf? But don't elves usually have long hair and longer ears? His are merely pointy.."

"Ah well... I am not supposed to tell you this but he was considered deficient in his childhood just because of his considerably smaller than usual ears. I really don't understand by what logic since they don't affect him but you know, that's just how it is for elves. As for the hair, yes, elves usually have long hair but Jisung prefers to chop it off because it can be bothersome when trying to brew potions."

"That's really unfair! It's not his fault that he has short ears. They look perfectly fine to me."

Changbin looked surprised "Yeah, but it doesn't affect him so it's nothing to worry about. Minho is a vampire."

"A vampire! Oh god, I didn't expect there to be vampires. All types of mythological creatures are here."

"Yeah, where do you think all those myths came from?"

"True, true. What about you Changbin? What are you?" He looked at Changbin expectantly.

Changbin tensed for some unknown reason.

"Oh, er, I am also a vampire exactly like Minho.."

Felix decided to just ignore the way he tensed.

"Oh that explains why you were both in the Shadow and Obsidian factions."

"How so?"

"Well, vampires are extremely strong creatures, right? In addition to being strong, they are considerably fast which helps with the sneakiness."

"I suppose that's right. But not all vampires can make it alright? Give me some credit, it was my hard work that paid off."

Felix smiled at him gently "Never said that it wasn't but being a vampire sure helps. Man, I feel so out of place here. I am only a human when you all have these cool abilities. I still can't believe this! Anyway, I completed my first mission today." He said with pride.

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"I welcomed a new family here! They were really nice and I even made a friend." He smiled.

"Ah so it's one of those missions. Good job I guess."

Felix pouted at Changbin's dry response. It was kinda hard to get much emotion out of him.

"And I also got a familiar! I can't wait to cuddle it. Now that I mentioned it, it's probably gonna hatch in a few minutes." Sighed Felix. He was really excited for his companion.

Changbin cracked his knuckles before letting out a low chuckle and looking at Felix again.

"So Hyunjin's letting you have one, huh? Make sure you don't kill it, Chan would not be thrilled at all."

"Hey! Who do you take me for? I can take care of my familiar just fine." He pouted. Why did nobody believe in his capabilities? Frustrating.

"You better do." Changbin's voice has a warning, cutting edge to it.

Felix nodded curtly and suddenly remembered yesterday's events. Should he address what happened?

Before he was able to say anything, Changbin beat him to it.

"Next time, don't fall asleep outside. I had to lift you all the way back to your room. It wasn't a fun trip."

Felix's face further reddened in embarrassment and shame. He didn't want to burden anyone but look at him. He's doing such a horrible job at it.

"Thank you for carrying me back, I am sorry for.. that."

Changbin nodded and quickly left after giving Felix a 'I gotta go now. Don't stay here too long.' and left the ginger to stare at his plate of food which was a mess by now thanks to Felix's constant fidgeting.

 

 

Felix came back to his room after bringing the porcelain plate back to the kitchen. To his surprise, and terror, the egg already hatched with no familiar in sight.

He started looking around when a small fluffy creature jumped on his back causing him to stumble and fall on his bed.

Once he gained his composure back, he removed the creature from his back and held it in front of him. And oh my god. It was the most adorable thing ever!

His familiar was a small fox like creature with wide eyes. It had pastel pink soft fur and when he caressed it, it changed color to a pristine white. It was like those pillows that would change color when you pass your hand over them. It also had a tail almost twice its size.

Hell! It rolled the tail all over itself and became a literal ball of fur. Felix's heart couldn't take how cute it is.

"Hi you." He smiled at the small creature that unfolded itself at his words, looking at him with pleading, curious eyes.

For some reason, Felix felt that it was telling him to feed it.

"Are you hungry little buddy? 'Cause I've got just the thing for you!"

Felix grabbed the food that the nice shopkeeper gave him: a silver pudding with a blue-ish cream on top. Felix had to urge to taste it if it weren't for Changbin's words ringing in his head.

He carefully opened the package and showcased it to the Rusé how a TV advertiser would. Using all the quick hand motions and gestures. He let out a giggle at his own silliness but it seemed to work as the small creature started sniffing the food before wolfing it- or in this case, foxing it down.

The ginger watched in adoration as the creature ate its food. He took the opportunity to pet it some more, feeling the soft fur under his hand as it shifted from pink to white.

An abrupt knock on his door startled both the creature that balled up once again and Felix which was lost in suffocating it which affection. He sighed but opened the door anyway.

There, stood a grinning Jisung, arms open wide. He put one of his arms around Felix's shoulder.

"Wassup Felix! My one and only favorite human. To not beat around the bush, I have a mission for you! I need you to head outside the gates and get me some plants that I really need. I would've gotten them myself but my ankle is sprained."

Felix bit his lip, not sure if he should accept but quickly made up his mind. This could be his opportunity to admire the beautiful nature in here. It was so attractive and unscathed. Untouched and pure. Still holding its raw beauty. Exactly as it should be.

He nodded vigorously, smiling back at Jisung.

"I knew I could count on you, Felix! See? I already like you better than most people here." Jisung stopped talking in favor of grabbing something from the floor "Here is the book. I bookmarked the pages of the plants you need to get. There are drawings of them so I am sure that you'll be able to easily find them. Good luck!"

Just like he came, Jisung left.

Well! Looks like Felix has another mission to accomplish.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Everything is slow paced for now but it's for the sole reason of introducing the characters, their abilities and the world they're in. Yes, Jeongin WILL make an appearance soon.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Edit: By the way! I didn't forget about my other fic lol. I am working on the next chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Warm wind ruffled Felix's clothes as he was granted access through the gate. The land outside was a light green color that pleased the eye. Although calm, he could see a forest in the distance, one that made shivers run up and down his spine. The aura around it was ominous even from here. Felix mentally noted to never go in there. Definitely not alone. As he walked around, taking in his surroundings, a salty smell and breeze made their way to him, making his skin feel sticky. There most probably was an ocean nearby judging by the faint sound of what resembled waves crashing against the shore.

His attention was wholly taken by the nature, not that there was anything else anyway. No trees were in sight but there were few shrubs and flowers spread out unevenly.

Felix decided to get his book out. The first bookmarked page he landed on was one for a purple bulbous flower with some dark spots on the petals. The boy cringed as his mind reeled back to the unfortunate events that brought him here. What he wouldn't give to rewind and save himself!

He sighed but continuously looked around, determined to not let Jisung down.

It was only after 15 minutes or so of searching that Felix came to the conclusion that he was dumb. It was stated clearly and even highlighted on the book just underneath the picture that the flower was to be plucked from underneath the ground. That explains the gloves.

He sighed but continued his task nonetheless. This time, he made sure to read everything extensively. He even found himself fascinated by the properties of some of the plants.

His plucking continued on until he was on the search for the last plant. It was quite the small plant with orange slightly fuzzy leaves. He was supposed to get some of them apparently.

Finding the last item wasn't all that hard. As Felix was getting the leaves, he couldn't help but put one underneath his nose to take a sniff. A tangy scent filled his nostrils, it reminded him of oranges and sour candies. He smiled bitterly to himself. He remembers the orange field that all his friends visited during middle school. He was the only one not allowed to go all because of his parents. His parents were always strict and hard on him. His escape was nature but he'll lose that now since his parents will most likely find out and ban him from going back out ever. He was now an adult for god's sake!

Suddenly, a small whine could be heard to his right. He turned around really fast, ready to confront or fight whatever it was.

He relaxed upon seeing that it was none other than a small defenseless familiar. It was an albino owl with bloodied, crushed wings.

Felix felt his heart ache at the sight. The poor little thing was in excruciating pain. Felix let the basket down as he swiftly but carefully, as not to scare it away, made his way towards it. He held his hand out and touched in on the top of its head. The creature immediately reeled back with a screech. Ah, it was probably the gloves.

Felix removed the gloves and threw them aside before attempting once again to soothe the creature. This time, it snuggled right into his hand, rubbing its tiny face against his skin. It was hard for Felix not to coo at how cute the gesture was. Felix gently cradled the creature in his arms making sure not to further injure the wings.

"Hey! Finally. What're you–" The owner of the voice stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a shrill shriek.

Felix quickly scrambled to soothe the creature before shooting Changbin a glare.

"It's injured." He whispered as he stood up from his position on the ground.

Just as he was about to reach for the basket, Changbin beat him to it.

"Thanks." He quietly murmured, looking at the creature in his arms.

The both of them walked back in silence until Changbin surprisingly decided to speak up.

"Picking up wild creatures is dangerous, you know?"

Felix pouted at that, looking at the small animal.

"..But it's hurt! Plus, it's tiny. It couldn't have hurt me."

Changbin kept quiet for a moment before sighing in disbelief.

"Felix. Don't judge these creatures or anyone for that matter based on their looks. There are some harmless looking vicious creatures lurking around. Maybe not too close to the headquarters but they do in fact exist. It's better to let your guard up at all times.."

Felix nodded.

"..Where did you get the bait to catch it with though? Were you aware of its presence?"

The blond haired male turned around to look at Changbin, a confused frown casting his eyebrows down.

"Bait? I used no such thing."

Tha dark haired vampire let out a noise of surprise.

"Huh? Let me get this straight. You're meaning to tell me that you recklessly saved a wild creature without knowing jack shit about it then proceeded to pick it up without using ANY type of bait?"

"Yeah? It screeched at me at first but it was only because of the gloves I had on."

Changbin, once again, stayed quiet for a beat before saying.

"We'll talk about that later, now I suggest going to the local vet to get it checked out. Plus, you need to get Jisung his stuff."

"Ah!" He slapped his forehead "That's right. Would you mind taking it to the vet instead?" He batted his eyelashes at Changbin in a futile attempt.

"No. Absolutely not. It's your responsibility and I am not so sure that it'll be okay with me carrying it instead."

He pouted but kept quiet nonetheless.

They slowly made their way to the vet thanks to Felix being too careful not to hurt the familiar further.

On their way, they passed by quite a big fountain. And, although it was as beautiful as everything else was, Felix couldn't help himself but steer his gaze away from it. He doesn't need any reminder of the incident even if it meant getting weird looks from the other besides him.

They handed the familiar to the vet, who looked just as surprised as Changbin before heading to the headquarters to find Jisung.

Felix, seeing Changbin still by his side let a question slip.

"Are you coming along?"

"Yeah. I need to have a word with him."

 

 

"You did such a good job Felix! You have a knack for this. Wonder why you didn't get sorted into my faction." Grinned Jisung as he examined the plants and herbs one by one, making sure that everything was there "Changbin surely rigged the test. I knew it! He wants to keep you all to himself."

Changbin groaned for probably the 6th time since they entered the lab.

"Jisung. Why did you send him outside all alone?"

"What! I needed the ingredients and everyone was either busy or unwilling to go out. Plus, he came back safely, what's there to fret over?"

Felix looked at the both of them as he propped himself up and sat down on one of the empty counters/tables.

"We both know that that's a lie. Most members of your faction would've willingly done the same. What you did was selfish and could've escalated to something worse. What if something happened to him? He's still unfamiliar with the place. And Chan! What do you think Chan would do if that were the case? We'd all be in trouble."

Jisung, for the first time, looked somewhat guilty. He looked at Felix, then Changbin and back at Felix. He sighed as he started sorting the plants.

"Sorry Felix, Changbin. I didn't really think it through. It won't happen again." He apologised as he flipped through the pages of a book "Anyway." The grin was back on his face "None of you are getting out of here. I need a bit of company."

Huh?

Before any of them could retort, the door to the laboratory opened up. They all turned around to look at the newcomer which surprisingly was Minho.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Minho." Spit Jisung out, venom lacing his words.

Minho just looked at him with a frown on his face. The tension was palpable but suddenly, Jisung lit up once again, regaining his sly smile.

"Why didn't you even bother coming to see me yesterday? You really wound me." He pouted, looking directly at Minho "I heard that you've greeted everyone INCLUDING Felix. What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

Minho's face showed no emotion but his eyes betrayed him as they twitched in annoyance.

"Changbin, there you are." He completely ignored Jisung "I was actually looking for you since I recently finished the mission report. Would you come with me?"

Changbin, since Minho's entrance, decided to sit next to Felix on the table.

"Ah I can't. Jisung trapped us in here."

Minho looked at Changbin with disbelief at which the other simply shrugged.

"Yep! And now you're forced to stay here too."

"Like hell I would!" Minho's resolve finally broke as he eyed Jisung.

"Uh uh. My lab, my rules. Now sit your pretty ass somewhere and keep us company."

"Fuck off! This isn't even your property. Why are you always this difficult and annoying? One of these days I will give you a piece of me and it won't end well."

"I would gladly take anything that you give me."

Felix hesitated. Should he do something? Minho was clearly on edge and Jisung was no better. He reluctantly looked at Changbin who mouthed a 'Don't'. So Felix naturally kept his mouth shut. Their bickering continued with the both of them throwing insults. Felix doesn't know if he was hallucinating but it seemed like the two were subtly flirting? He looked at Changbin and decided to ask him while they were still distracted.

"Are they always like this?" He whispered, leaning a bit closer to Changbin as to not make himself audible to the other two.

"Pretty much, yeah. They've been like this since their miserably failed mission."

He hummed in acknowledgement. That explains it. He watched the two as Minho almost stepped into Jisung's personal space making the latter reel back, an almost invisible blush on his face.

Yep. Definitely flirting.

"Um, do these two have uh–" He motioned with his hands "–have a thing for each other?"

Changbin looked at him with a grin that knocked the air out of his lungs. This was the first time that he'd actually smiled at him and Felix was so taken aback and so sure. Sure that Changbin is -literally- breathtakingly gorgeous. Unless he was an idiot, he already noticed that Changbin was way above average in everything but seeing this facet of him made him even more certain. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to engrave the image of a smiling Changbin in his mind.

"So I am not the only one who noticed. Hyunjin will soon owe me 100 coins! Can you believe that?" From what Felix had witnessed and heard, Changbin is usually stoic and strict but when he's smiling, his happiness is so contagious that Felix couldn't help the grin that overtook his face, threatening to split it into two.

"Oh? Did you two make a bet?" He couldn't help asking.

"Ha! Sure did. People more often than not take their pet names as mere means of riling each other up but it's quite the opposite. They use their fights as an excuse to flirt with each other." Although he rolled his eyes, there was a fond look in them. Felix wanted to make a comment about it but bit his tongue in fear of angering or offending him. He wouldn't bear being the reason of the disappearance of his smile.

Speaking of it, it fell as soon as Minho looked like he would strangle Jisung. And no, not in a kinky way.

"Minho, enough. He might be younger but he's still your superior. Come here to cool down a bit."

The other vampire hesitated, looking at Jisung who had narrowed his eyes and quirked his lips into another irritating smile. Minho clenched and unclenched his fists before exhaling.

"Fine! Have it your way. Don't expect me to help around though."

"Your company is already good enough for me, darling." Taunted Jisung some more. He clearly had no restrictions.

Minho, ears almost releasing steam from how angry he looked, headed over to Changbin and Felix sitting right next to the two. He seemed to calm down a bit as Changbin put a hand on his shoulder. Jisung hummed to himself and started the preparation of the potion or whatever that he was in charge of making.

"Felix is it?" He nodded "What faction did you get sorted into? Absynthe?" He asked, probably trying to get his mind off the elf.

"The shadow faction actually." Replied Felix, swinging his legs back and forth. Minho turned around to look at Changbin, raising one of his eyebrows.

"The shadow faction, huh? Welcome among us." He gave him an easy smile "We'd rather have you here than with him." He said, staring at Jisung as if he were an abomination.

Just how bad is Minho at hiding his true feelings? He clearly checked Jisung out right after saying that.

"Oh Minho~ Would you mind passing me the mortar and pestle? It should be right over there."

"No worries, honey. Here it comes." Was all Minho said before the ustensil was launched right at Jisung's face.

Felix gasped but Jisung clearly anticipated this reaction as he caught it just in time before it collided with his forehead.

Changbin suddenly leaned in closer to Felix, startling him a bit. He fidgeted as he waited for Changbin to speak.

"This is getting a bit out of hand. What do you say we set them up, the two of us?" The grin that Changbin once again gave Felix radiated mischief and Felix couldn't help but nod dumbly.

"Ah yeah, sure. But like, right now?"

"No." He whispered back "That wouldn't do. I'll think of a plan and let you know when I am ready to proceed with it, what do you say?"

"Sounds good." He gave the other a small smile. If that meant spending more time in Changbin's company then so be it.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there? You sound like mice." Asked Minho, not delighted at being left out.

"Nothing!" Squeaked Felix "Just, uh, the technology around here." He let out a nervous laugh. His lying skills really need a bit of work.

"Do you really need to be all secretive about something like that?" Asked Minho, not quite buying it.

"Felix was a bit embarrassed about asking especially around you. I think that you've intimidated him." Filed in Changbin.

Minho leaned over Changbin's form to look at Felix questionably. His face held a bit of what Felix could only interpret as sadness.

"Is that so? I am really sorry. I just, ugh. It's his damn fault." He pointed at Jisung "He always knows how to push my buttons."

Felix was actually starting to feel guilty too. All thanks to Changbin.

"No! It's fine, really. No harm done." He tried his best to smile at Minho reassuringly. Just drop the subject already please.

"If you say so.." He trailed off "Oh by the way, Changbin is very knowledgeable about humans surprisingly!"

Felix once again stared at Changbin. He didn't look like the type who'd be interested in learning about humans so it did come as a bit of a surprise. Might as well ask then.

"Really? Do you have phones or computers here too?" He asked propping himself upwards in his curious excitement.

"No, We currently don't."

"But you're aware of their existence so why not?" Felix was really curious as to why not.

"The thing is, they were available in a few regions but since conflicts started happening a few years back, they got banned." He vaguely explained, not giving out much info at all.

Felix clicked his tongue. In his day and a half of stay here, he's heard about the word conflict more than once. He wonders what actually might've happened to cause this much distress. It certainly has to do with the crystal given their reactions to his appearance, and, if Felix is not mistaken, it might even have to do with humans too. He decided to keep quiet about it for now.

"Anyway-"

Before Minho could complete his sentence, a grinning (per usual) Jisung was in front of him, hands on either side of his legs and face a few inches from his own. Minho was positively rendered speechless, eyes bulging out and threatening to fall out of their sockets. The elf puckered his lips.

"Having fun without me, Minho? I thought we had something special going on."

Minho appeared mortified at their closeness, especially so as Jisung leaned in even closer. Wasn't he the one blushing just a few moments ago?

"N-no we do not!" He stuttered out, visibly not comfortable with their closeness.

Minho tried getting away from Jisung which caused the other to almost fall down on the table's edge if it weren't for Minho instinctively wrapping his hands around Jisung's ribs to steady him (Yep, Minho certainly cared for Jisung). This action only resulted in further closing the gap between the two as Jisung was now between Minho's legs with the other holding him close. The blue haired elf looked up to be met by an equally surprised Minho. The two of them were frozen in place either from the shock or proximity.

"That's our cue to leave" Whispered Changbin harshly at the same time as he grabbed Felix's wrist.

He pulled Felix along with him, grabbed a key and got out of the lab, he then locked the door with a sigh. It was crystal clear that he was fed up with their antics and back-and-forth repetitive dynamic. Changbin really wasn't kidding when he told Felix that they have a habit of doing this judging by the exasperated look on his handsome face. Wait, no. not handsome. Totally not handsome.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Asked Felix, frowning at the door. Wasn't this only going to worsen the situation? It'd probably make things awkward between the two.

"Trust me, it is. I learned this the hard way. If we let one of them escape they'd give each other the cold shoulder which is way worse than their usual bickering. Anything is better than them ignoring each other. Let's just let them cool down and argue for a bit, shall we?" Asked Changbin.

"If you say so. I trust your judgment better than mine." Felix just shrugged as Changbin motioned for him to follow him.

"Now that you've seen how hopeless their case is, are you still onboard with the setting up idea?" Although Changbin tried to sound nonchalant, he was definitely on edge on the inside, anticipating Felix's answer.

"Of course! All the more reason to help them. Where are we going any-"

Before Felix could finish his sentence, a loud scream could be heard from the ground floor. And this time, it sounded very much human.

Felix and Changbin turned around to look at each other at the same time before dashing towards the source of the sound. Could this day get any more eventful than this?


	6. Chapter 6

They could smell the heavy scent of blood in the air before seeing it. It was thick and putrid, it almost felt like it was stuck at the back of their throats. Felix gagged at the sight. It was not a decaying body but one of a very wounded man nearing the brink of death. His screams were loud shrieks in the similarly noisy room.

 

"Out of the way! We need to get him to the infirmary." Screamed another person, pushing frantically the people that were in the way.

 

The blood, whose color would've made a beautiful crystal, tainted the otherwise flawlessly clean tiles. Felix would've been mesmerized by the intensity hadn't he witnessed the scene before. Bits of wood swam in the blood pool carelessly, not caring about anything that's going around.

 

"Jeongin!" Screamed Changbin from besides him as the commotion started dying down "Are you alright?" A boy, very young looking came up to them. Felix couldn't help but notice how his eyes were fox-like.

 

"Changbin." Said the young boy with a smile "I am alright but Minjun isn't.. You probably already know that. Good thing I brought him back here in time." He sighed in relief.

 

"That incompetent idiot. He was supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around. This is the last straw. Later today we'll have a talk with Taeyong and Chan about this."

 

The boy stayed quiet for a moment "...I would defend him but I suppose you're right. This is the third time this week that he messes up and the week has barely started." His eyes suddenly diverted to Felix "Hm? Who's this?"

 

Before Felix or Changbin could answer, a bright and appealing voice made its way to them.

 

"Woah. Is this the human every one has been talking about?"

 

Another guy with gray hair came up to them and started inspecting Felix's face. The latter could feel his cheeks flushing at the amount of attention and the breach of his personal space.

 

"Hyuck. You're gonna scare him. Stop that." Another OTHER guy came up to them. He had blond hair and dog-ish ears (that didn't even phase Felix at this point).

 

"Oh Mark, don't act as if you hadn't SNIFFED me when I was a newbie." He snorted, averting his attention to look at the other guy that Felix now knows as Mark.

 

"It's not the same thing! He is a human, plus, you came on a full moon. I am not the one to blame." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Felix could make out a blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes from Hyuck's (?) provocative smile.

 

"It was only I that had to suffer through that. Just shows how irresistible I am." He feigned a hair flip (which he couldn't possibly do due to the length of his hair).

 

Just as Felix thought that Mark wouldn't add anything, he muttered under his breath, possibly inaudible to everyone else but Felix "Damn yes you are."

 

He looked at Mark in surprise, his blush increased in intensity and he let out a cough.

 

"Anyway. I am Mark Lee. Nice to meet you..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at Felix to provide his name.

 

"Felix. Felix Lee." He finished for him, giving him an awkward smile.

 

"Felix! I am Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet you too." He gave him a smile which he reciprocated, immediately feeling much more relaxed around this bunch.

 

"So many Lees" Noted Changbin.

 

"Wait!" Jeongin snapped out of his trance "When and why did a HUMAN come here?" He furrowed his eyebrows, giving Felix an unreadable look that made him want to immediately flee.

 

Donghyuck and Mark stayed quiet, both being just as in the dark on the matter as Jeongin so Changbin naturally spoke up seeing that Felix was panicked.

 

"Now Jeongin, he's just as confused as everyone else. He didn't intend to come here. He was actually a victim of a weeping well."

 

Jeongin's eyes softened but there was still something burning in them.

 

"How are you so sure that he isn't lying? Maybe he's just a really good actor." He crossed his arms.

 

Changbin sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation and exhaustion but answering nonetheless.

 

"He isn't lying, I just, know it. You'll see for yourself when you two get some time to hang out. Trust me."

 

Jeongin nodded and proceeded to look at Felix before breaking into a smile, an entirely different person from before. He seemed to trust Changbin fully, a thing that warmed Felix's heart.

 

"Yang Jeongin. Nice to have you here, Felix."

 

Mark decided to speak up again "Dinner is to be served soon, I suggest we go find a place maybe?"

 

"I am not in the mood for food after..that." He threw a quick glance at the puddle of blood which was now being cleaned. His appetite further worsened at the remainder of blood.

 

"Me neither!" Exclaimed Jeongin, a bit pale at the memory "Why don't we take this opportunity to hang out. What do you say Felix?" He asked, looking hopefully at the human.

 

"Sure." He gave him a reassuring smile. Jeongin seemed like a sweetheart and Felix wouldn't be able to say no to him. Especially with the puppy eyes that he gave him.

 

"Can I join you too?" Asked Donghyuck this time "I already had something to eat." He explained further.

 

Both guys nodded, not seeing any reason to decline.

 

"We'll leave you to it then." Said Changbin before heading to the cafeteria to get seated, throwing a last glance at Felix then Jeongin. The latter nodded before whipping his head to look at Felix, sparkles almost crackling in his eyes.

 

"Felix! When there's a newcomer, it is IMPERATIVE that we see his familiar. Lead the way." He didn't wait for Felix to react before pushing him (with the help of Donghyuck) towards the rooms wing. Felix was confused and a bit scared. Why did they want to see his familiar so eagerly?

 

"Is there any reason that you need to see my familiar?" He asked, hoping that his voice wouldn't give away his nervousness.

 

Donghyuck didn't skip a beat when answering "Oh it's important because.. familiars most often than not reflect ones personality. We just want to see what you're like." He gave him a toothy smile. Felix didn't know wether to believe him or not.

 

"I am not sure that mine is completely accurate since I just answered the questions randomly." It was true. He had no idea what he was doing.

 

"Oh right." Deadpanned Jeongin "You're a human so you had to go through the questionnaire.. Well, it doesn't matter." He regained his smile "You not knowing anything and answering is all the more reason to believe that your familiar is perfect for you! It's like fate don't you think?"

 

"If you say so."

 

They loitered around one of the corridors as Felix was, how to say it, a bit lost. He wasn't sure what room was his anymore. Jeongin suggested that he tried to open each door, a procedure that took about 10 minutes given the horrendous, dizzying amount of doors. Felix was embarrassed throughout the process while Donghyuck and Jeongin chatted. He really had knack for getting lost at the most random and unwanted times, he probably needs someone to follow him 24/7 so he wouldn't accidentally kill himself for good this time. He only had so much luck afterall. Lost in thought, a small click resounded as he finally found the correct door. He turned around to motion for the two accompanying him to enter.

 

Donghyuck hummed, curling a strand of his bangs around his index finger as he supposedly was inspecting the room.

 

"Nice placement but it's rather plain."

 

Felix smiled, sitting on the edge of his not so pristine bed thanks to his familiar.

 

"That's to be expected as I barely arrived yesterday. It's been such a confusing and tiring day."

 

"Hmm, we should fix this." Said Donghyuck, not elaborating for a few seconds "We should refurbish your room. Make it more homey and comfortable. When will you be free?"

 

Felix was taken aback. Refurbish the room? Not happening. He didn't have a single penny, or whatever kinds of currency they use here, on him let alone enough to purchase furniture for his room, especially that it's only temporary.

 

"It's not necessary! I am only going to stay here until they find a mean to send me back."

 

Donghyuck had other ideas though.

 

"If it's about money, it's on me so don't worry."

 

"I would never—"

 

Before he could continue his sentence, a small creature sprang up from underneath the bed sheets and jumped into Felix's lap. He got a bit startled but quickly realized that it was none other than his familiar. The creature nuzzled its head in his awaiting hands. Felix melting would be an understatement to what he felt.

 

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Donghyuck "That's a Rusé, right?"

 

"Right." Felix continued caressing his small familiar which he's grown fond over in the small span of time they've spent together.

 

"This is giving me an idea." Donghyuck chuckled evilly "Jeongin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

It was Jeongin's turn to look mischievous, eyebrows furrowing and a far-from-innocent smile making its way to his face.

 

"I am indeed. Felix would you like to be part of our diabolical plan? I am sure that you would like to take revenge on the other for scaring you, right?"

 

Felix frowned. What kind of plan were these two thinking of? Were they going to assassinate someone? He wouldn't want anyone to die! Sure they scared him at first but he has already started liking them especially Changbin. But that's not really important at the moment.

 

"Wait. How did you know that they scared me?" He asked.

 

"It's characteristic of them to be scary to newcomers." Donghyuck plainly answered.

 

"Enough talking." Interrupted Jeongin, fed up with the slow flow of the conversation "Felix we need yours and your familiar's help to execute this plan flawlessly. It's nothing harmful, well not TOO harmful. What do you say?"

 

Felix stopped petting his familiar "Nobody's going to die, right?"

 

Jeongin snorted "No. Nobody's going to die. If only Seungmin was here though. Too bad he won't be able to because of the accident." He sighed before continuing "Gather around, I'll explain the plan."

 

As Jeongin further explained the plan, Felix got one thing: Jeongin and Donghyuck are the devil incarnate. Their sweet, innocent facades gave way to the purest forms of evil. The human was stuck between feeling impressed and utterly terrified.

 

 

____________________

 

 

The bunch made their way to the kitchen where they would start their operation. Felix's familiar lay balled up in one of his arms. Felix felt both nervous and excited towards what they were about to do. Thanks to his strict parents, he never got to do anything of the sort so willingly doing something out of his comfort zone was thrilling.

 

Jeongin and Donghyuck went to the west entrance while he arrived in front of the east entrance, the one where all the foods and rations where stored. This is where Felix's familiar will play his part. Felix gently put him down and let him run wild, wreaking havoc in his wake. Felix watched from behind the door as a middle aged man with the bottom half of a horse (clearly a centaur) chased the creature around until he disappeared outside of the kitchen to keep following the familiar which stole a piece of meat for itself. The blond didn't know if it would be harmful if it actually consumed it and crossed his fingers. Hopefully it wouldn't.

 

He joined the two inside the kitchen. Jeongin was by the door making sure that nobody was coming and to alarm them if they should abort the 'mission' while Donghyuck was happily concocting the far-from-delightful mixtures. He was throwing everything and anything inside the drinks, from salt to unhealthy amounts of sugar and even some nausea inducing potions he sneaked out of the lab.

 

"I like to call this the Donghyuck roulette. Felix pass me some soluble pepper shards." He smiled to himself as he continued to further ruin the drinks. He left some of them normal and safe for drinking. What fun would it be if all the drinks were nasty?

 

Jeongin abruptly turned around, held Felix by the wrist and hissed "Red alert. Run!"

 

The three of them made their way out of the kitchen with Felix being pulled and barely keeping up with the pace. The hallways were thankfully deserted so nobody saw them escape from the centaur's wrath. Once they were safe and out of sight, Felix crouched over, put his hands on his knees and started panting. He let out a laugh nonetheless.

 

"Changbin was right! You really are trustworthy. You're also really fun." Smiled Jeongin.

 

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Donghyuck "The way you commanded your new familiar to actually steal the piece of meat was amazing! I am sure that the people having dinner will start screaming in 3...2...1..now!"

 

Just as the silver haired male finished counting, screams erupted from the dining area. The trio couldn't help but laugh sadistically at the misery of the others. Felix even felt giddy at having made two new amazing, albeit mischievous and chaotic, friends.

 

Their laughing session was cut short by an exasperated sigh from behind them.

 

"Now what do you three have to say to defend yourselves?"

 

It was Chan and Mark behind them, the two looked less than friendly at the moment with their lips pulled taught into straight lines. Their serious demeanor was greatly diluted by the redness in their face, surely thanks to the pepper.

 

Felix gulped. Maybe he was really going to die sooner than anticipated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna lie. I am not very happy with how this chapter came out. 
> 
> I have starved you for more than a month and didn't even include one bit of Changlix, the chapter was also shorter than usual which I apologize for. But we at least got NCT coming along :)
> 
> Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter either way. I will try to upload another one in the following days if possible.
> 
> Also!! Please do read tags and warnings + the rating whenever I update the story. I add them progressively with the chapters while also trying not to spoil the story too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix right now is the human equivalent of a puppy being scolded. Had he possessed ears like some of the others here, they'd be cast down in shame. His lips were in a pout and he felt like he was about to cry. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to do this with the troublemaker duo. They both were clearly experienced with this kind of operation and obviously Chan wouldn't punish them, at least not as severely as he would Felix. The latter knew that he was in big trouble but he couldn't help but feel some sense of relief wash over him and his pessimistic thoughts when a smirking, visibly amused Changbin barged in the crystal room.

Speaking of the room. It looked even more majestic and otherworldly (literally) at night. The lighting was less bright, Felix would've loved for there to not be any lighting at all but the pale threads of the moon that would perforate the glass with their transparency only to graze the crystal which would light up and become a light source by itself. And with its shifting colors, it'd likely look like a disco ball. Sadly, Felix doesn't think that he'll live to see the spectacle given the cold glares that the present victims of their prank are throwing at him. It was almost as if he was being stoned given the heaviness of their looks.

"Jeongin and Donghyuck, I know that both of you are sneaky and evil. Felix, I am well aware that you're also sneaky given what happened yesterday but I thought that you were well above this." Scolded Chan and Felix wanted nothing but for the ground to swallow him and spare him this talk. It makes him feel as if he were a child again when his parents would scold him and lock him in his room to cry it out "I won't let this slide by so easily, this is a breach of rules as you've tampered with the resources. This kind of behavior can incapacitate our faction members and render them useless in case of a threat or ambush. Not to mention that you–"

An exasperated looking Woojin stormed into the room, made a beeline for Chan and put a hand on his shoulder making him stop talking momentarily. With a sigh, he said.

"Chan, they just added some stuff from the kitchen drawers and barely harmful potions. It's not as if they poisoned the food or something. It's not right but you're overreacting slightly."

Chan crossed his arms "But the rules–"

"The rules this, the rules that. Chan, even you realize that some of those rules are stupid. The higher ups wouldn't even know to begin with." Interjected Changbin "Plus, you have to admit that it was funny. You losing your cool in front of everyone was priceless." He snorted.

The subject of his mockery glared at him profusely. Creases showing up on his forehead almost as deep as the bags under his eyes. Now that he noticed that, Felix couldn't help but feel concerned for him. And, just as if Woojin read his mind, he grabbed Chan's bicep and said "Chan come on, if you want to deal with this, deal with it tomorrow. You need to sleep."

Chan seemed to pout at his words, ready to defend his lack of sleep but decided against it and let himself be led by Woojin to his room. Mark left the room with Donghyuck. He looked as if he was arguing with him while Donghyuck gave him a sheepish smile in return. Jeongin was already out of sight. That left him and Changbin.

"Already off to troublemaking with those two?" Asked him the other boy, now closer.

"It was fun for a change." He didn't know what else to say.

"It sure was fun to watch too. You caused quite the commotion." Changbin smiled. Fuck. His smile was so pretty.

"Yeah." Felix was stunned "You're not even half as bad as everyone makes you out to be." He accidentally let out.

Changbin seemed thoughtful and motioned for Felix to follow him outside of the crystal room. He mumbled something as he touched the door. A strange luminescent red pattern that looked as if it came out of a dark magic book hovered above the door by a few inches.

"I just like to take my job seriously. I casually talk to my faction members too but we're not explicitly friends." He explained briefly.

"Are you saying that we're not friends?" Felix gasped in faux shock. He knew that Changbin didn't consider him a friend but that didn't make the thought, strangely, not hurt any less.

"It's a bit hard to describe but, well, there's this comforting feeling around you, almost like an aura. You're somewhat different, aside from you being a human of course, and I like that. But I won't let this cloud my judgment of you too much." He replied honestly. Felix definitely wasn't expecting that answer. It wasn't even an answer to his question but he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. It was like Changbin was telling him that he'd give him a chance of being his friend. Progress!

Felix's only reply was a nod. The halls were now almost deserted aside from a few people who were on guard duty. One of them in particular looked at Felix intently as they passed, gaze steely and calculating. The blond instinctively moved closer to Changbin, leaving only a small gap between the two. It was only the second day so he shouldn't expect these people to welcome him with open arms. The rest of their trip to his bedroom was short and most certainly quiet.

"Good night." Left Changbin without awaiting an answer.

"Good night." Felix still mumbled as if the air could miraculously pick up his words and pass them to the quickly receding form of Changbin.

Felix opened the window a bit, letting some of the chilly night air make its way inside. It carried the faint smell of lavender, which was normal as the plant was just a few stories below his window. The scent and sight comforted him. It made him know that there were still similarities between the two worlds. As did the sky too.

He lay down on his bed, letting his familiar snuggle up to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The following morning, Felix woke up in a good mood. He took a shower, had his breakfast and wore new, more casual clothes that were gifted to him by Hyunjin. He really was such a sweetheart. Flowy clothes made from expensive fabrics and delicate embroidery were nice but Felix was glad to be wearing something less polished and more practical.

This time, it was Minho who came looking for him. He told him that he needed to attend something today, something that will become a routine of his, hence the more casual outfit choice. It was when they got outside that Felix finally decided to ask about the type of activity they were going to do.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" There was a teasing smirk on his face that didn't reassure Felix at all.

"Come on, Minho. Please tell me. I am dying over here." He really was dying. Dying of nerves.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. It's just fighting training."

"Fighting WHAT now?" Felix was feeling the panic creeping up on him. Why did no one tell him about this?

"Hey calm down. You won't be doing anything today. You'll just watch a bit to get more familiar with this stuff, alright?"

He let out a relieved sigh. For a second he thought that he would be fighting some brute that would more likely than not accidentally kill him before he did so himself.

"Hurry up, I can tell that Jisung is there too." He tugged at Felix's arm who almost fell down because of the sheer force.

They arrived to a semi-hidden space a bit to the left of the gardens. It was nothing catchy, just grass and a few trees that stretched on for a few miles. There were a lot of patches where grass was missing, undoubtedly due to all the fighting that occurred here. A group of people formed a circle around something that Felix couldn't really see just yet.

Minho managed to secure them an empty space where they sat on a floating stone that allowed them to have a look at whatever was happening.

Jisung and another guy were right across from one another. That was odd. This time, Jisung was wearing a more simple outfit too but his trademark potion belt was still hanging loosely around his waist.

At the sight, Felix could feel Minho tighten his grip around his arm. He looked over him in concern but not so unexpectedly found him ogling Jisung who was ruffling his own blue hair.

Not waiting for a signal from anyone, the nameless guy charged first. Felix couldn't help but gasp at the size of the flail he was wielding. Was this allowed?!

With a loud crash and a shake of the whole area, the man smashed the huge sized flail down at where Jisung was standing before. Thankfully, he managed to slip by unharmed not even breaking a sweat.

After a few minutes of Jisung just dodging the hits and the other guy slamming down his deadly weapon like a maniac, Felix started noticing that the guy was quickly losing his stamina. The guy might be buff and the spiked flail might cause a lot of damage but regardless of the strength of its wielder, he was bound to get tired after getting in a few hits. His weapon of choice also looked really heavy and inevitably that slowed down the hits, a smaller one would've done the job better. All in all, it was in the end an impractical and show-offish weapon.

Unsurprisingly, the guy toppled over in exhaustion, mumbling something that Felix couldn't make out from that far away.

"Wait. Is it over?"

Minho let out a dreamy sigh "Apparently yeah. I really wanted to see him whoop Jisung's ass but, fuck, he never disappoints."

"Would you reaaaally want someone to harm Jisung though?" Asked Felix, feeling a little bold.

"Hell no." He spat out "Not over my dead body." He ended up blushing, realization dawning on him "I mean, if he loses to some weakling he'd not be worthy of being my enemy anymore." He tried to save himself but he was only digging himself a deeper hole. Felix decided to not comment on that.

"It's kind of surprising to see that he's that good at evasion since he's part of the more pacifist faction. I would've thought it'd be the shadow faction's field of specialty." Commented Felix instead. He was thoroughly impressed.

Minho snorted "The most pacifist faction my ass. Those little shits are of the most evil individuals in our district maybe second to the shadow faction though." He said proudly "And Jisung is really a triple threat. He's good at everything he does. He's well-rounded in more ways than one." Felix, once again, decided not to say anything at his comment.

"Hi Felix!" Shouted Jisung as he made himself a barrier between the two "I see that you two are... close." He said in disgust "Stay away from pure Felix, Minho. We don't need you tainting him."

Minho rolled his eyes "Oh please. You're even bigger of a threat to his wellbeing. You first fought with Hyunjin, now me. Who next? Felix?"

Felix couldn't help but smile to himself. It looks like they were on good terms.

"Mind that tongue of yours. The thing with Hyunjin was when I barely came here, I was still a fetus. You however, have been bugging me nonstop. And no, I would never argue with Felix. He's too nice for that."

"I am minding it, alright. I have only been bugging you because you've been bugging me first. You're clearly attracted to me to have stuck by this long."

Jisung rolled his eyes as he loosened Minho's grip on Felix's arm "Me? Attracted to you? We both clearly know that it's the other way around. Just because I flirt with you doesn't mean that I like you." Lies. Nothing but lies again. Those two were acting awfully immaturely but Felix couldn't bring himself to mind. It made them seem less threatening than he first fathomed.

"You wish. What's there to like about you anyway?" He replied.

"Didn't you just say that Jisung was well-rounded in more ways than o–"

"Haha look over there! It's Changbin. This is about to get real interesting." He cut him off with a nervous, forced laugh. Felix, nonetheless, turned around at the speed of lightning to see that it was in fact Changbin standing in the middle of the circle.

Not a split second later, Changbin and his opponent charged at each other. A blur of fast blows that were exchanged was all he could make out aside from Changbin's serious face.

Neither of them had any weapons and were using only their raw force. The guy swished his leg underneath Changbin, trying to make him lose his footing but the dark haired vampire expected it and jumped upwards to dodge it. Mid-jump, he gave a kick to his opponent's upper side and upon impact, the sound of a crack resounded. Ouch, he broke some of his ribs. But Changbin didn't stop there, he showered his opponent with attacks, focusing on his sides especially. Kidney hits hurt like a bitch.

The other guy, seeing that he was losing, jumped backwards, barely avoiding crashing into the bystanders, and spit out some blood. His features were screaming anger and spite. Felix couldn't help but hop off the stone to get a closer look.

"Go Changbin!" Screamed Felix at the top of his lungs, taking advantage of the silence to make himself heard.

Changbin turned around to look at Felix, the moment they locked their eyes, the green haired guy who was fighting Changbin pulled out something out of his pocket and flicked it at Felix's neck.

Hasn't it been for years of martial arts training, Felix's reflexes wouldn't have been refined enough to take hold of the object but thankfully he took up martial arts. Gasps erupted from the crowd.

"Go back and sit next to Jisung and Minho, god damnit." Shouted Changbin before focusing on his opponent. This time his eyes screamed murder.

"Reflexes baby!" Giggled Jisung when Felix sat back.

"What was it that he threw anyway?" Asked Minho.

Felix opened up his palm for them to see the jade green pocket knife that was seconds away from piercing his neck. It would've been lethal.

"Oh hell no! Not only did he aim for an exposed vital part but he also used a poisoned knife, that bitch loves playing dirty." Frowned Jisung. He didn't look happy one bit.

"What do you mean 'loves playing dirty'? Shouldn't he be kicked out then?" Felix was confused.

"Changbin and I beat those two weaklings before, they weren't very happy about it and came here to rematch but little did they know that they came to their own demise. And to think that that fight was supposed to be friendly." Snorted Jisung. Those two aren't very smart, are they?

And just like that, Changbin grabbed the guy and threw him against a tree.

"Did you just see how he yeeted him? Changbin is amazing."

"What does 'yeeted' mean?" Asked Jisung, innocently curious.

"It's an alternative for threw him. YEET!" He exclaimed loudly "is an exclamation of excitement but it's versatile so I use it often. YEET!"

"YEET!" Mimicked Jisung, laughing alongside Felix.

"Why Felix, why?!" Minho was regretting his whole existence as the two continued their yeet chain.

A blank faced Changbin made his way to the three (after telling a bunch of guards to dispose of the two unconscious individuals and dismissing the others). Minho thanked GOD that he was going to be saved from the two next to him. It was hard enough to live with Jisung but now that Felix joined them, it was going to become unbearable.

"Felix." He deadpanned. Voice not betraying his emotion in the least.

"Yeet?" Felix was scared of Changbin's neutral tone. He was scared of the unknown.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling Felix's head up and examining his neck, moving his fingers tenderly over his skin. Felix couldn't help but close his eyes as Changbin continued his checkup. The blissful skin on skin contact pulled an involuntary shudder out of him especially that his neck was a very sensitive area.

"Are you mad at me?" Felix's voice was small. He was scared that he angered Changbin by being a nuisance.

"What? No, not at you. I am mad at myself." He answered, furrowing his brows "I am mad at myself for getting distracted during combat."

"C'mon Changbin, we all get distracted every once in a while." Minho looked over at Felix "I don't blame you." He wiggled his eyebrows. Felix felt his cheeks beginning to heat up once again.

Changbin ignored him and decided to steer the conversation towards another direction "Did you and Jisung make up or make out or whatever it is?"

Jisung's blush went unnoticed by Minho who was actively working on denying doing any of those stuff with Jisung.

"I wouldn't even touch him with a 10 foot pole. I can't even stand looking at him."

"You weren't complaining much when he was about to fight though. Seemed to me like you were enjoying the sight just a little bit too much." Smirked Changbin. So he caught him in the act too.

"In his dreams only! I was just waiting for the other guy to beat his ass but it seems like he can't even do that correctly."

"Sure, Jan." Whispered Felix. He was enjoying every second of this.

"Felix, you're not helping." Minho crossed his arms. Why was he so dead set on denying his feelings, or attraction at least, towards Jisung.

"Maybe I can help you get into Jisung's pants though."

Their teasing continued on for a few more minutes until Jeongin came to get them at the right moment before Minho could get physical.

 

 

 

 

 

"Right, so. Why are we here again?" Asked Jeongin, swinging his legs back and forth on his seat.

"Chan is currently going over some important stuff related to security so he told me to give you this mission instead." Woojin was playing around with a key, rotating it around his finger "It's really simple and it'll be good training for Felix to get more accustomed to this place."

Felix stopped breathing at the mention of his name. He didn't know wether this was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, getting out and seeing more of this world was something that he craved especially after seeing the potential of it, on the other hand, going out meant getting more exposed to harm or trouble. But if he didn't fulfill his missions, he'd be kicked out and thrown outside so that aspect was inevitable. He had no choice, in reality.

"Chan said that Jeongin would be a safe choice to accompany you. Just no fooling around, alright?" He asked, looking at Jeongin sternly but failing at it. Everyone had a soft spot for Jeongin, it appears.

"The mission is having to burn a tree. That's it."

"What?" Asked Felix.

"Yeah, that's it." He shrugged "It's by the path and marked down, you'll know it when you see it. If you feel like you can't do this just yet, you can do it another time, alright?" This Woojin was way more chill than the one he met the first day. He was loving this caring side of him more than the other one but it was just his job so Felix can understand why.

"No! I can do it." Reassured Felix. Anyone can burn a tree, although slightly questionable, it's not rocket science. He can do it too. It's easy, right?

Wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote :,) Idk how to feel about it, it's kind of all over the place but here you go. Also, sorry for disappearing for a more than a month.

Jeongin and Felix were to embark on their mission before dawn. Given that they still had some hours to go, Felix spent most of his day with Jisung at the lab, this time not accompanied by neither Changbin nor Minho. Jisung, as Felix found out, is actually really sweet contrary to how he acts around Minho. 

"We were somewhat close, actually." He explained, cleaning some of the containers "Looks like I've ran out of dragon tears." He groaned "I'll have to ask Woojin for a favor."

Felix hummed "Have you two ever been...you know?" He intertwined his fingers to try and get his point across. He hoped that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries with his question.

This only seemed to confuse Jisung who arched an eyebrow.

"Ever been what?" He asked. Felix hesitated, not sure if he should proceed with his questioning or just drop the subject.

"In a, relationship?" His voice shrank.

Jisung's eyes widened comically "Woojin and I? In a relationship? Are you out of your mind? That guy's smitten through and through for Chan." 

Felix blinked once, twice, thrice! Not only did Jisung misinterpret his question but he shocked him with a brand new revelation. There were many things Felix has yet to unpack, it seems like.

"Wait what." He deadpanned.

Jisung's eyes widened once again, this time more in a 'oh fuck I messed up' way than surprise, a vial filled to the brim with a translucent liquid almost slipping out of his grasp.

"Oh whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that. Felix," he discarded the vial and grabbed Felix's face between his hands "You need to forget that I ever said that, alright?"

"Why though?" His words came out muffled thanks to Jisung squishing his cheeks violently.

"Because Chan can absolutely not find out, if he doesn't know yet that is. The HQ have a strict no dating policy and I would NOT like to see the fate of someone breaking it." He looked dead serious, letting go of Felix's cheeks that were throbbing painfully as an aftermath. Jisung, in Felix's opinion, was overreacting. It wasn't like he was going to say anything to Chan either way.

"But, it would be stupid to think that that's gonna stop anyone." And he truly did believe what he said. Hell, Jeongin, Donghyuck and him just recently wreaked havoc in the HQ, how bad could dating be?

"Argh, look, Felix. I don't agree with those rules either. Never did. But Chan, he is the one that has a lot to lose." Jisung's demeanor had changed, becoming more frustrated. Felix decided to not press any further to spare the elf the frustration.

Felix's mind was already brimming just like the vials with thoughts. Chan did seem like someone to follow the rules to the tee, with him being the one in charge and all, but it appeared to take quite a toll on him if the badly concealed bags under his eyes were anything to go by. He felt bad for Woojin now. The brown haired dragon -GOD, how foreign it still felt to call him that- was probably suffering. Being so close to someone you love and not being able to even properly convey your feelings to them must suck. Especially if he was ready to do so.

The man passes a hand through his blond locks of hair, exhaling from his nose. He didn't mean to get involved in anyone's business here, not at all. All he wanted to do was go back home and forget this ever happened, but alas, his stupid compassionate nature begged to differ. He pinched his arm a few times for good measure for what appears to be the nth time, but the stinging that lingered afterwards was a harsh slap to the face. This is his reality now, whether he likes it or not.

Felix quietly watched Jisung as he continued his work around the item-crowded laboratory, trying to finish a part of the heavy workload he had. He really didn't envy him at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, it turns out that agreeing to initiating the mission at ass o'clock was a terrible idea. Felix spent a good chunk of the night turning and tossing thanks to his overactive mind which would not let him sleep until several hours of him counting the many ways this mission could go wrong and result in his death. Or worse: Jeongin's! What if something happens to Jeongin? Not only will he never hear the end of it from the others but he will have to live with the guilt of being the cause of the death of poor Jeongin. Maybe he won't live long to feel guilty, they will probably publicly execute and humiliate him for it, maybe use him as a sacrifice of sorts. Jisung's words from when they first met echoed in his head 'He might serve us as bait.'

You get the idea. And now, he was left with a trace of tiredness when Jeongin came to wake him up, looking as lively as ever. The mission gear was nothing spectacular, fire starters, a few flammable objects to feed into the fire to quicken the process, some small weapons that they might need in case things get out of hand. They didn't even need to change their daily clothes so it wasn't as nerve wracking as Felix had initially thought, huh?

Going out of the gate was one of the best feelings ever still, the air outside was just something else. Felix couldn't put his finger on why but it just was that, different. It's just like how not all water tastes the same. Perhaps it had to do with living in semi-captivity, the HQ weren't small by any means but the walls gave off this feeling of restriction that Felix couldn't get used to. 

The dimmed down shades of green were the first thing to greet them, the sun had yet to rise and the world was looking out of a black and white movie, still waiting for color to seep into every last nook and cranny. The wind was ever-present, transmitting with it the scent of the dampened dewy grass and the various plantations that lodged themselves nearby.

Jeongin's hand moved, a small motion to indicate for Felix to start walking. His feet worked automatically, almost forgetting his exhaustion as he took a more extensive look at the place.

It felt like they were stuck in time, weren’t it for the shuffling of their feet against the grass and for the ocean waves rhythmically colliding against the shore in the distance, he would've really started believing that time indeed came to a halt and that they were the only animate beings. 

"Sooo, where is this tree exactly?" He asked, twirling one of his hair locks repeatedly. His hair needed a trim.

"It's close to the forest's entrance." Jeongin replied simply, adjusting the bracelet on his wrist.

Felix's eyes went down to look at his own hand. His hands ceased growing in fifth grade or something given how ridiculously small they were. Some people actually expressed their endearment towards the size but he himself had mixed feelings about it.

Wait.. _the forest?_

Felix's heart dropped to his stomach faster than he could even say 'and i oop'.

"But starting a FIRE in the forest is just asking for a hazard!" Who even thought that bringing a plethora of highly flammable substances to an area full of wood and greenery was a good idea?

"Any method wouldn't be a pretty sight. This is less.. messy and it's our best bet." He flinched.

Felix stayed silent, not knowing what to say anymore. Chills prickled at his skin the more they approached that damned forest. His feelings decidedly stayed the same as his first impression.

"How do you like it here so far?" Jeongin asked, a small friendly smile on the edges of his lips.

To be honest, Felix didn't feel unwelcome. He did get a few stares and glares here and there but everything has been going well so far. He also felt nervous, of butchering the mission that is. A part of his brain was incessantly telling him that he was gonna mess up– But he wasn't about to say that. 

"It's fine." He tried his best to force a smile "But it's really different here and I am still not 100% used to it. I don't know if people like me here too, I feel like a nuisance."

"Bah! Don't worry, they're gonna warm up to you sooner or later. I see that you've made some friends." 

Felix frowned, shuffling on his feet.

"I think they're just being nice." 

The red haired male smiled sympathetically. Jeongin had such a nice smile, decided Felix. 

"They aren't ever just being nice. Of course, as leaders, they have to be kind towards their subordinates but Jisung wouldn't just invite you to his lab like that, he very much likes you enough to make you keep him company. Oh, and speaking of company, you have yet to spend some time with Chan! You two will click right away." His eyes lightened up "And don't forget about Donghyuck and I!" A snicker "Next time Seungmin can join us and our team will be complete. I can already picture all the ways we could be mischievous and still get away with it."

'The next time' never failed to make his heart flutter pleasantly. Knowing that Jeongin and the others wanted him to hang out with them more made him happier than it should have. But this bubbly feeling didn't last for long, they were just a few meters away from the forest. A sense of impending doom was all he needed to dampen his happy mood.

The more they approached the forest, the more threatening it looked. The aura around it just felt wrong and dark. Felix didn't like that one bit. Not at all.

Felix staggered closer to Jeongin's side. This was a bad idea.

The blond wasn't this much of a scaredy cat back home, not at all. Try almost drowning to death and vanishing from existence only to find yourself in a brand new world and already doing something this dangerous with less than a week of experience on how stuff works around here. Doesn't sound nice, does it?

"I usually like forests, but this one, I am not so sure." His stupid voice cracked in the middle.

"You're not wrong." A shrug "This one isn't the most welcoming." Way to reassure him "But don't worry, we aren't going in very deep. This far should be fine."

Alright. No need to panic.

They finally entered the forest. It felt like it was a monster engulfing them wholly. The verdure was thick, and with the absence of any sunlight, it was even more ominous. Some fluorescent plants decorated the path and fungi emanating a dim light stuck to the trees. Jeongin brought out of his leather satchel what appears to be a light emitting orb, let it float in front of them and continued walking.

This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the strange sounds in the distance. He could make out loud growls, screams and even whimpers.

Before he could ask about the source of those noises, Jeongin gasped.

"It's right over there! The tree!" He grabbed Felix's hand and dragged him towards a tree that indeed had a white paint mark on it.

"H-hello?" Felix almost jumped out of his skin at the gentle voice that greeted them.

He turned to look at the source -which was the tree- and found a female entity emerging right out of the big tree's bark. Her skin was identical to the beige bark, a cascade of leaves in lieu of hair fell down right to the back of her knees and the most striking feature of her youthful face were fearful forest green eyes. She had a statuesque body: on the slim and tall side. Another bunch of leaves and branches served as clothing.

"Hi?" He responded. 

"Felix. Don't." Jeongin said sternly. Hand already darting to open the satchel dangling over his shoulder.

The woman looked between the two, lips parted and hands clasped.

"You're not here to hurt me or my tree, are you?" There was lilt to her voice. Pleasant to hear, but it made Felix’s insides churn dreadfully.

"..." Felix stayed silent and looked over at Jeongin in disbelief. There was no way he was going to kill someone. 

Jeongin grabbed Felix by the back of his shirt, making him stumble backwards right next to him. He proceeded to grab a flask and started opening it up. Felix, seeing what Jeongin was about to do, ran in front of the tree lady, shielding her from Jeongin’s sight.

"Felix! What are you doing?" Jeongin's eyes had become wide, in disbelief most likely.

The tree humanoid latched onto Felix's arm gently, looking at his face with her innocent expression, features still confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, tilting her head and running one hand over his shoulder.

"Felix get away from her NOW!"

Too late. Before he knew it, he was hanging upside down, his ankle clasped tightly by one of the tree branches that somehow bent without breaking and encircled his foot. The tree nymph was giggling maniacally, her voice taking on a low timbre.

"You will not get rid of me." She hissed "I'll be the one doing the killing."

Felix couldn't properly see what was happening but he heard the footsteps of Jeongin making his way rapidly towards her, satchel discarded on the ground. This wasn't good. The more he stayed there, the branch's grip tightened on his ankle. And shit! The pain was getting unbearable at this point, his bones were going to crack at any given moment and he’d rather not lose his foot if possible. He frantically tried to reach the scabbard on his thigh, which proved difficult given that the branch swayed left and right.

'Just a little bit more.' His fingers were now grazing the knife handle, and he could've sworn that this was the best feeling ever.

 _Aha!_ He finally took hold of the knife, the sound of metal dragging against the scabbard when he grabbed it was so satisfying. He quickly crunched up, second hand gripping the branch tightly to not fall backwards. Felix was usually against harming nature but this time was an exception. He adjusted the knife to face the right direction before stabbing the branch, _hard._  

One, two, three, four! On the fourth lunge, the tree's hold on him loosened enough that he was able to free his foot and escape, then.

 _Thump._  

His ankle will definitely be needing some medical attention.

Wasting no time to weep about his foot, he dragged himself on his feet, his ability to walk reduced. He reached the satchel and grabbed the flask that had a flame symbol on it. All he needed now was for Jeongin to step aside, unless he wanted to become a human-ish barbecue. 

"Jeongin, out of the way!" 

At his command, Jeongin retreated back from the tree person whose eyes were red with rage, her sharp teeth bared in a threatening manner and all the innocence from before long gone and replaced with a look of shiver-pulling madness. The blond didn't even bother opening the flask and instead threw it wholly at the tree, glass and all. Not even a millisecond afterthe impact, the tree caught fire and with it, the woman suffered the same fate. Felix had to tightly close his ears to muffle her pained, demonic screams as she went up in flames. 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was over the horizon when they finished disposing of the tree, the world was regaining its liveliness, Felix wishes he could say the same about himself. The process was done in a maddening silence, even the sounds that came from the forest prior to the event had stopped abruptly, as if on queue, adding to Felix's mental torture. Jeongin hadn't spoken to him when he was adding the flammable objects to speed up the process and securing the area so other trees wouldn’t catch fire, nor when the burning finished and they had to clean up her ashes. Felix almost threw up during that procedure, remembering how she looked as her face got gradually disfigured until it fell off completely, all remnants of her features wiped off.

Felix has become a murderer. He killed someone.

He felt the familiar sensation of prickling behind his eyes. He was about to cry. Before he could regain his composure, a few tears escaped and slowly glided down his cheeks, leaving a hot trail in their wake. 

"Felix!" Jeongin rushed to his side, wiping away at his tears with his shirt sleeves "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I killed a person." His sniffles were getting louder. He couldn’t believe that he just ended somebody’s life in cold blood. Absolutely no hesitation when he threw that flask, as a true killer would.  

"Felix, she almost killed you." Jeongin tried to reason with him.

"But it was us who invaded her territory first with the intention of killing her, she was defending herself! I wouldn't have agreed if I was aware of this!" His voice went up an octave, he was so fucking mad that they hid from him the fact that not only they were going to burn down a healthy, harmless tree but they were, in addition, going to kill a woman.

Jeongin exhaled loudly "You didn't even let me explain. That woman is in fact a Hamadryad. A tree nymph." 

"And how does that give us the right to kill her exactly?" He frowned, wiping the remaining tears angrily. He was not forgiving them for this.

"That's because she's a murderer herself! She's a threat to all creatures here. She already killed a handful of wanderers by means of seduction or manipulation, she even got her hands on children and elderly people. It was about time to stop her. Nothing else could be done given her nature." 

Oh. 

"..So that explains it." Felix's tears finally stopped but the remnants of remorse lingered "Oh my God, Jeongin. I am so sorry. I should've just trusted you. I completely ruined this. We could've just got it over with but- but.." Just as he had thought, he ruined the mission.

"It's fine, Felix. My bad. I should've warned you beforehand." He frustratedly rubbed his face "We could've avoided this misunderstanding."

Right. And now he was left with an injured ankle. He looked down at his ankle sadly. Poor ankle.

They walked, or in Felix's case, limped, back to the HQ. The guards gave them a few concerned stares to which Jeongin responded with a reassuring smile. Once they entered the main building, Jeongin told the human to immediately go to the infirmary and that he would take care of the mission report.

An eyebrow raise from Seungmin was what greeted him when he entered the empty infirmary. The smell here was just as medical as the first time that he entered. It mimicked the smell of hospitals back home perfectly, one that he wasn’t very fond of. 

Seungmin quietly asked him to lay down and to tell him where exactly he was injured. 

"Uh, it's my right ankle." He responded, pointing a finger to it.

"What happened?" His voice was small and neutral, soothing almost as he slid the pant leg up to check the injury.

"I was on a mission with Jeongin, and um, there was a bit of a misunderstanding about the tree nymph. She was the one that caused this." Along with my stupidity, he would've liked to add. 

"Oh? You already went on your first official mission? Isn't it too early?" Seungmin continued inspecting the ankle and squeezing it gently which made Felix squirm in pain. 

"Ow ow ow, please don't press the bone too much. It was Chan that suggested it so I just went with it." He answered, trying his best to hold back the pained moans as Seungmin continued his merciless prodding in hopes of pinpointing the source of the pain.

"Sorry." An apologetic smile was thrown his way "Good news, no broken or cracked bones. I'll just put some ointment and bandages on. I'll give it a day and a half or two and your ankle will be back to normal." He explained before opening one of the cabinets.

He came back with a container of ointment that smells uncannily similar to mint. The contact of the ointment with his skin when Seungmin applied it pulled a sigh out of him. His ankle was already feeling much better.

"Thank you Seungmin." He gave him a toothy smile that made all of his upper teeth visible. Seungmin looked taken aback for a moment before mirroring it with one of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

  

Fast forward to the next week, Felix's ankle was fully healed and functional. The pain had melted away gradually, and the swelling subsided. Today, Felix was helping around the kitchen, an activity he's been doing everyday for the past few days. It was actually something he found to enjoy quite a bit. He wasn't allowed to touch any ingredients or do any cooking. He remembers the centaur screaming at him.

"If I find you laying even a single hand on my precious rations, you will be cleaning this kitchen fo' the rest of your short human life, do ya hear me?" He had responded with a nod and a 'Yes, sir!' 

"Hello! Nice to meet you." A girl startled him. He had to do a double take because, was that a horn in the middle of her forehead?! Why was he still getting startled by this? He decided to let his friendly side take over. 

"Hey, nice to meet you too. I'm Lee Felix." He let a small smile overtake his features.

"I am Jihyo! I came here to let you know that Chan wants to see you again!" The smile didn't leave her face. It seems like she has an outgoing, friendly personality.

"Ah thank you for notifying me, I'll get going then." He let the broom lay against one of the walls. Chan hadn't spoken to him since last week, after the food fiasco. He had an inkling that it was about the mission but he doesn't think that he did anything wrong, save from breaking his ankle and maybe dying in the process, so he wasn't unnecessarily nervous.  

"See you soon." She waved at him as he disappeared behind the doorway.

He made his way over to the crystal room but surprisingly found that the door had been locked. One of the passing hall guards guided him to another room that he hadn't gotten the chance to explore yet. There, right in front of him stood a door with foreign words engraved on it. He knocked before pulling the door open. 

The inside smelled of the scent of wood and books, much like the one in the library, but there was also a hint of roses, delicately assembled in a vase next to the entrance. The colors of the roses formed a gradient, going from pink to red in a spiral. Two chairs and a couch, both made from leather were deposited in front of a desk where Chan was sitting. One side of the sofa was occupied by a dark haired guy who Felix could identify as Changbin, possibly.

"Welcome, Felix. Please have a seat." At Chan's words, the other guy's face whipped so fast that Felix thought his neck would break. It was, as Felix thought, Changbin indeed. He didn't have the chance to see him the whole week either, he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss him even the tiniest bit.

_Shut up brain._

He gave a curt nod before making his way towards the chair on the left, he tried his best to walk as straight as possible but his coordination fucked it up and he stumbled a little on a bump on the carpet that hasn't been smoothed out. Great. Both of them were looking at him too. 

He took a seat, finally allowing himself breathe again. He looked up to meet Chan's eyes, who in turn gave him an actually reassuring smile.

_'Huh, I thought he would give me the white person awkward smile.'_

"I'll get back to you after I finish speaking with Changbin, if you will." Felix nodded, letting his eyes wander to Changbin who was refocused on Chan. 

"What were you saying, Changbin?" Chan asked, fingers drumming on the wood.

"I was just saying for the thirty sixth time, yes I kept count, that Minjun should be sent away. His time here is done, over, finito." The vampire sounded seriously mad. 

Chan sighed "I know how you feel about him Changbin. We all do. But we need as many people here as possible, you're one to know that."

Changbin's eyes flicked over to Felix, his arm draping over his shoulder.

"Well in that case, good for us Felix is here. It can't be a coincidence that he arrived just in time where Minjun majorly messes up for the eleventh and last time. He isn't a rookie, Chan, do you realize that? Yet he's still making goddamn rookie mistakes! Felix is a sign from our lord to send Minjun and his incompetence back from where they came from."

Felix raised one finger "But– but I messed up too." Someone please tell him why he had this tendency of digging his own grave again?

"No you didn't." Retorted Changbin. Was He dreaming or was Changbin defending him, from his own self too "I heard the story from Jeongin first thing in the morning today, it was just a misunderstanding and no major damage has been done. It just goes to show that you're considerate of others. Yet another quality that Minjun doesn't have."

Felix's chest and cheeks filled with warmth at Changbin's words. Nobody should be allowed to have this kind of effect on him but for some unknown reason, he did. This was mildly infuriating.

"Fine, fine. I trust your judgment Changbin. The next time he does anything remotely wrong, he's getting out of here for good. Does this sound fine?" Chan asked, writing something down on a piece of paper.

Changbin groaned "I'll take what I can have, it's the small victories that count. I don't have anything against him personally, he's just an overall nasty person. Both professionally and outside of work." Felix wondered idly why Changbin disliked Minjun this much, he would hate to be in his place.

"I know Changbin, I know better than anyone else." He put the pen down "Now onto Felix. I've been too busy these days so I couldn't reach out to you any earlier." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He probably hadn't gotten much sleep from the looks of it, he learned that it was typical of him to overwork himself from Woojin "But I called you over to apologize about what happened." Chan, apologize to him? For what?

"For what?" He frowned. Chan didn't do anything worth apologizing for. 

"For sending you on that mission when you don't have much experience to begin with. It was thoughtless and stupid, I could've at least sent you somewhere safer. I don't know what came over me. Do you want anything? I am willing to do you any favor. As long as it is possible for me of course."

"Oh, um, that–" He scrambled for a response "There's no need to apologize, I am staying here for free so the least I can do is make myself useful." He fumbled with his fingers, thinking of what to say next. He looked to the side, Changbin was still sitting there, following his every move with his piercing downcast eyes. Felix felt himself sink into the chair under the heavy gaze "You don–t have to do anything, it's alright." He choked on his saliva. Felix doesn't remember ever feeling this nervous, back home, he was one of the friendly, outgoing people. The air here must've affected him. Or maybe it was just his not-so-irrational fear of getting murdered by one of the people here.

"I insist." Chan's voice was stern, leaving no room for protest. Not that he was going to anyway.

'What to do?' Felix asked himself when suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. And yeah, maybe it was stupid but worth a shot.

"Actually, I know what I want from you." He grinned "I'd like for you to stop overworking yourself and start resting properly. Everyone is getting worried about you, especially Woojin. His own health has been going downhill because of you not taking proper care of yourself. If it's not for me, do it for Woojin." Changbin nodded in agreement. 

The Kitsune looked hesitant at first, only for his face to break into a dimpled abashed smile, his tails curling a bit as if trying to hide in shame.

'Why does everyone here have gorgeous smiles?' He thought to himself while awaiting Chan's answer. Why was he even fixated on others' smiles.

"Alright, I promise to try my best to get more rest." He promised.

"And to sleep at normal hours of the night." Changbin added, crossing his arms.

"And to sleep at normal hours of the night." Repeated Chan.

"Is this a dream or what." Gasped Changbin "If I knew that it would only take a human to convince you to stop overexerting yourself, we would've brought one long ago. It was fate that brought him here, I knew it. Good job Felix." With Changbin's proud smirk, it was Felix's turn to become embarrassed. He didn't do anything worth praise.

"Thank you again for coming here. You're dismissed." 

Felix immediately sprang to his feet to leave the room, taking a quick last glance at Chan who was back to examining the papers on his desk. Changbin was hot on his tail. Once they left the room, the dark haired guy asked him to walk alongside him.

"Is your ankle fine?" He asked, briefly peeking down at his foot. Felix really didn't expect that question but appreciated it nonetheless.

"Yeah! Seungmin's hands are magical." Literally. He giggled to himself.

"That's right. Seungmin is very competent." Changbin agreed. Felix was kinda curious where Changbin had disappeared so he just decided to ask the man himself. 

"Now that I think about it." Oh he thought about it more than he let on "I haven't seen you these past days." He decided to play it safe. If Changbin answers his question, that's fine. If he doesn't, he'd be a bit disappointed but it'll be fine too.

"Miss me much?" Changbin asked, a devilish smirk on his face. A smirk that reminded Felix of why exactly he was gay. Changbin was starting to be his TRUE gay awakening and he didn't know how to feel about that. 

Stay cool Felix "You wish." He rolled his eyes playfully but couldn't stop the grin that split his face in two. 

Changbin muttered something under his breath that Felix couldn't hear given how low it was. 

"What was that?"

"I said that I was on a mission, that's why I wasn't here." He explained but Felix doubted that was what he first said.

"Who did you go with?" He casually asked but almost choked on the air when Changbin stretched his arms above his head. This time he was wearing a similar sleeveless black, sleek shirt like the one from before. The only difference was that he had put on a light coat above it, only bothering to get it over one arm, letting the second sleeve hang limply by his side, the effortlessness of this look was very very attractive. Felix was so distracted that he almost didn't hear him when he replied to his question.

"I went with a girl that resided in the HQ village. She has finally gained the financial stability to go live with the rest of her family. The city she lives in was a bit far so I had to accompany her; she arrived safely." Changbin was continuing his story but Felix could only focus on the earring decorating his left ear. A long black earring, with embedded white stones at every tip. It started from the lobe, connecting to the upper lobe and finally the helix. There were four gems in total.

Felix, not even being in control of his movements anymore, faced Changbin directly and brought his hand up to the earring. His action made Changbin abruptly stop talking but even that didn't faze him. He cupped Changbin's ear, gently examining the earring with him thumb. He didn't know where his sudden fascination with earrings came from but he went with it in his dazed state. The minuscule linked chains felt smooth under his thumb, from up close he could see a sheen on it as it caught light; a layer whose color was that of the outer skin of ripe purple grapes. All the gems had been cut round, unidentifiable to someone who wasn't an expert in gemology (such as Felix). The human had the uncanny and scary urge to give it a tug with his teeth, to feel the material with his tongue and try to guess what it was made from, maybe even see Changbin's reac—. Nope! Abort! His thoughts were bordering on dangerous grounds. Changbin was way too attractive for his heart to handle that even the blood supply was not properly getting to his head, it seems.

'Who else can make earrings look this ridiculously sexy?!' He could literally not think of anyone else that would make a piece of jewelry look this good. Sure, Minho's earring fascinated him but not to the point of reaching out like a dolt and groping them or fantasizing about nipping at them to try and gauge a reaction out of him.

The blond human snapped out of his thoughts, remembering the kind of situation he was in. Changbin had this dumbfounded look on his face. No trace or hint of anger was visibly painted on his features but Felix knew better than to base the other's feelings on his facial expressions. He took two wide steps backwards, letting his eyes linger for a split second on the obsidian black ornament.

"I–I am so so sorry. I only wanted to check out the earring, I should've asked for permission first. I am extremely sorry Changbin." He apologized repeatedly. He wonders how he managed to put himself in these kinds of situations all the time since arriving here.

Changbin stayed silent.

"Changbin?" 

"Uh yeah, that- that's fine, yeah. Are you perhaps interested in getting your ears pierced?" The black haired vampire at last answered, deciding to subtly steer the conversation in another direction. His voice wasn't steady and he gulped numerous times but Felix remained oblivious to that as he twiddled his thumbs, an act of nervousness. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed loudly, unashamed. Ever since sparking the conversation with Hyunjin about ear piercings, he's been inclined to get one of his own. His parents back home always forbade him from getting one, regardless of being an adult, and he was feeling quite rebellious. It was about time that he did whatever he wanted without needing their approbation. He was tired of living deprived of making most of his own decisions.

"Then come on, we're getting it now." He tugged at Felix's sleeve. He stayed unresponsive. Sure, he wanted that piercing badly but he didn't have enough time to mentally prepare for it.

"Now? As in right now?" He needed confirmation. 

"Duh. We don't want you changing your mind, do we?" A rhetorical question "Let's find Hyunjin, he's friends with the shop owner. Now hurry up, I don't want to miss lunch."

Changbin had a fair point. Might as well do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if you guys have any one shot prompts you'd like to see leave them in the comments! I haven't written one in a while now and I'd love taking requests :)


	9. Chapter 9

This was only Felix’s second time walking around town. The first one had been with Changbin who had taken him on a tour around the headquarters. It appears that today wasn’t as busy as last time. Carts where wheeled around, shop owners were doing their best to promote their business, shops opened and some closed. The sweet aroma of fruits and baked goods mixed with the raw one of meat and fish. Spices were too, as always, popular around the market. Women and men alike haggled for a lower price, their bargaining filling the place with animosity.

One of the shops had caught Felix’s eye, it looked normal, the glass display showcased mannequins wearing everyday clothing, well everyday clothing to them at least. Felix really misses his comfortable human clothes.

They squeezed their way through an alleyway, finally finding the shop they were looking for. It looked small, it kind of gave him the creeps to be honest but he wouldn't back off, not after coming all the way here and inconveniencing both Hyunjin and Changbin.

“And we’re here.” Confirmed Hyunjin. He opened the door and as it turns out, the shop wasn’t anything spectacular. It was rather dull with grays being the most used, there was a splash of black and red here and there. Decorative (or at least Felix hopes so) skulls adorned some of the shelves.

There goes nothing.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix thumbed at his newly pierced ear, a small earring lodging itself in his lobe. He apparently didn’t need to tend to it at all after the woman working there applied a weird iridescent substance to it. There were definitely some advantages to this world. The experience was strange, not entirely unpleasant, just strange. The shop owner herself hadn’t been so bad, it was her assistant that made unpleasant shivers run up his skin. As if reading his mind, Changbin spoke for the first time since they left the shop.

“The next time you want a piercing, we’re not coming back there.” He said bitterly, looking over to Felix pierced lobes.

“Why not? His piercing turned out really well.” Disagreed Hyunjin, looking at Felix’s piercing too.

“Snakes-for-hair was creepy as shit. Didn’t you notice how her snake friends kept drifting towards Felix? Gorgons and their hopeless seduction.” He muttered the last bit lowly, frown deepening as he glimpsed again at Felix “I didn’t like her one bit.” 

Hyunjin hummed, giving Changbin a bizarre look that Felix simply wasn’t able to comprehend, but decided not to comment any further. 

“...Er, I’ll admit that she made me a bit uncomfortable. I am not really a big fan of snakes.” Literally and figuratively. He didn’t have the best experience with snakes. Shade fully intended.

Hyunjin pouted, his idle bunny ears twitching “That decides it. We’re not going back there if it makes you feel any better.”

  
  
  
  
  


The fountain emitted gentle streaming sounds as the birds bathed in it, flapping their tiny wings around and submerging themselves. The sight almost made Felix panic, his own experience with water flashing behind his eyelids. He really needed to get over it, he used to love playing around in water after all. He remembers his first swimming lesson and how squirmish he felt, the coach didn’t do anything to help calm his frayed nerves. But after getting accustomed to the chlorinated water, he became quite fond of swimming. Peculiar how a single experience can change someone’s likes and inclinations in a matter of short moments.

He was taking a much-deserved walk after his history lesson. Since he was to stay for a while, it was deemed necessary for him to at least learn the basics of the world and its history. Not that it was very complex since the most recent record was a few thousands of years ago. Even to the creatures living here, a lot of mysteries of the world remained unknown. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse 

He didn’t know that history class could actually be kind of entertaining, he didn’t really fancy the subject back home. His speculations regarding a war breaking out were semi-confirmed. Something related to humans definitely happened, maybe that’s why many here keep giving him nasty, degrading looks.

He sat down on one of the few benches around, swinging his legs absentmindedly, his vision zeroing into nothingness. He didn’t know what to do anymore. It has been almost a whole month that he’s been here, the ‘convalescence’ period from his initial shock was around the 2 week mark. After his first mission, he was only allowed to stay at the HQ for the time being. No frolicking about in the beautiful sun as much as he wished, the child in him was deprived from running around in the plains and discovering the areas surrounding the grandiose HQ. What a shame.

“Hey Felix!” The cheerful voice came southward, he turned around to be met with two dark eyes, kindling with a blend of joy and distress. An odd mixture, if you were to ask Felix.

“Donghyuck.” He curtly nodded, smiling back instinctively. Since being here, Donghyuck was one of the few people that put a lot of effort into befriending him and being a decent being to him. He would always spare time for him. Felix also learned that Donghyuck was head over heels over Mark Lee, he opened up to him about his feelings towards his fellow friend. Just how many people were hiding their feelings?

Felix slightly scooted over, letting Donghyuck sit down right next to him. The latter sat down, hunching over with a sigh before facing Felix.

“I am sorry to bother you Felix, especially after your History lessons but I have a favor to ask of you.” Straight to the point, it seems. Doing favors for others has never turned out right for him but how could he refuse Donghyuck?

“Oh, yes, sure. I was starting to grow really bored of doing nothing anyway.” He knew that he was hoping for much, but he really, _really,_ wishes that this favor would be his momentary escape from the HQ.

“You see, I was _supposed_ to accompany Minho on a trip-mission but my family messaged me last minute and it’s just been so long, far too long since I saw them, and it’s either the mission or them. The mission is my main priority and by becoming a member here, I have basically given up most contact with people outside of the factions. Unless someone agrees to go on my behalf, I will be forced to leave for the trip, but of course you don’t have any reason to do it and that’s okay since I set myself up for this..” His voice quivered at the end, unshed tears probably pooling in his eyes with how overwhelmed he was feeling. Felix never experienced what a functional family was like so he couldn’t put himself in Donhyuck’s shoes, but being someone that was deprived of pretty much everything he longed for, he wasn’t about to deny someone their loving family. Plus, since Donghyuck mentioned that it was going to be a trip, Felix was going to be able to go outside! It’s a win-win situation.

“No, it’s totally fine, ‘Hyuck.” He used his nickname, rubbing a hand on his back “I’d be more than happy to replace you. Family comes first.” He begrudgingly said the last part, in his case, he was taught that business always comes first. He only said that phrase because he would ever so often hear his friends and classmates say it.

“Seriously?” Donghyuck looked up at Felix again, eyes glossed over with a light layer of tears that he desperately was trying to hold back. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Felix tightly, hugging him with such fervour that he thought he would suffocate. Nonetheless, he hugged him back, not minding the stares that they surely were getting from curious passersby.

After their little hugging session, and Donghyuck wiping a few tears, they both headed inside to inform their higher ups of the change of plans. With fingers crossed, they awaited the decision that would make or break both of their days. After a while of unsure glances and whispers thrown their way, the request was confirmed. Upon hearing the decision, neither of the two could hold back their excited squeals.

  
  
  
  
  


“Felix are you out of your mind?!” Ah yes, of course the peace wouldn’t be preserved for long. A fuming, disbelieving Jisung came storming inside the item room for the Shadow Faction, where Felix was told to wait until someone came to give him the instructions and whatnot.

“Nice to see you too, Jisung.” he ironised. He knew that sooner or later the blue haired elf would have something to say about this mission. He always had something to say about anything involving Minho, Felix found it amusing.

He sputtered incoherently before sighing “Just what are you doing Felix? Minho is the devil incarnate, the DEVIL, Felix.” He screamed the last part, throwing his hands in the air. Oh dear. “I can’t believe that you somehow got baited into doing this, how many of you are going?” He asked, standing right in front of Felix.

“It’s gonna be just me and Minho.” He dropped the bomb, it was better to do this sooner rather than later. He was ready for the earful he was going to get from Jisung.

Speaking of ears, Jisung’s were almost emitting smoke from how mad he seemed, his eyes so wide that the human wondered how they weren’t popping out of their sockets.

“Just you..and Minho..” Well, he stopped functioning “What do you _mean_ just you and Minho?! Felix this is serious, you just can’t go with him on a mission, let alone with him only! This is Minho we’re talking about.”

“Can’t you keep my name out of your mouth for a second? I have better things that you can shove dow–”

“Minho.” Cut off another voice. Changbin’s the be precise. The two silhouettes came into view.

“I meant my fist Changbin, my fist.”

Jisung rolled his eyes “Changbin, how are you allowing _this_?!” He pointedly looked at Felix then Minho a few times for good measure “This is a bad idea. Don’t you think that this is basically asking for disaster to happen?” The words were erratic, hands shaking with what Felix assumed was suppressed anger. This was escalating very quickly.

“What I think is that there’s no need to start arguing over stuff like this. Minho is capable and not as irresponsible as you paint him at times.” He crossed his arms. Changbin looked exasperated, dark circles like the ones on Chan’s face starting to bloom under his eyes. It looks like he has been losing sleep lately.

“This. Is none of your business, Jisung.” He made his way over to Felix, standing awfully close to him “Felix is very important to me.” An arm was wrapped tightly around his shoulders “And I wouldn’t dare dream of putting him in harm’s way so you better start worrying less about me and more about yourself. Felix and I are gonna have a great time, isn’t that right _dear_?” Oh how Felix cringed at the pet name. Now don’t get him wrong, Minho was objectively insanely attractive, maybe even too attractive for his own good. He was also nice towards him but Felix just didn’t see him in that light. Plus, Jisung likes him and vice versa, he wasn’t about to steal Jisung’s man! It was as clear as day that the vampire was doing this to vex Jisung. What he didn’t realise was that he was also hurting him.

Jisung's voice cracked horribly when he tried to speak “...’kay, fine. You can go with your Felix but you know what? I hope you fucking drown and die on your way back.”

“You don’t mean that..” Felix really didn’t know how to get the situation under control. This was getting really bad.

“Yes I do. It’s not meant for you, Felix, it’s not your fault that he’s a jerk. In case he drowns, just leave his body there, I am sure it’s gonna be the most useful it’s ever been there.” He turned around quickly, running up the stairs two at a time.

Felix’s mood suddenly dampened. He wasn’t excited about going on this mission anymore especially that he would be leaving a heartbroken Jisung back here. He truly felt like trash.

Minho ‘tsk’-ed, grabbing one of the backpacks on the ground and hoisting it aggressively up his shoulder before storming out too.

“Changbin, I…” He really didn’t want to cry but it was hard not to after seeing not only one, but two of his friends fight because of him. He felt like a total disappointment and obstacle between the two of them. He always caused problems and unintentionally made people fight because of him, this always ends up happening for some reason. Maybe he truly was cursed like his uncle and aunt said countless times before.

“It’s alright, Felix. Not your fault. You better not start feeling guilty for nothing.” He warned but the warmth in his eyes contradicted the coldness in his voice “Jisung can be a bit much, Minho isn’t any better either. They’re both the fuel to one another’s fire, more often than not in the bad sense. Disregarding that whole thing, I volunte– I mean, I was ordered to help you prepare for the mission and fill you in on the details.” Ah so that was why he was here.

“..yeah, alright.”

“What’s up with that response?” Anyway, remember the familiar that you found last time?” Felix nodded, it was the albino owl he was probably referring to “Somehow it escaped an island in the Northeastern region. It’s only a day and a half from here approximately. Your mission is returning the familiar to its owners.”

Felix shivered “Wait, so that means that we- we will have to go by boat?” Changbin quirked an eyebrow before nodding. Felix was sure that his blood ran cold.

“Are you alright? Wait, does this have to do with the Weeping Well?” Changbin stared at him wide-eyed, Felix's behavior finally clicking into place and realization downing upon him like an icy bucket of water.

“No...well, maybe.” Changbin stared at him exasperatedly “Fine, yes. It’s because of that.” He finally confirmed. This was so embarrassing.

“Hey, don’t you think it’s a good idea to go? To try and get over this fear and all. But if you can’t do it, we can always bring Donghyuck back or someone else..?” Changbin started playing with his earring and Felix couldn’t help but follow the motion with his eyes. Changbin took notice of that, startling him.

“Ah sorry about that, I just really like your earrings.” He pointed at the one in his right ear. The raven haired vampire looked surprised for a split-second before humming to himself “And about the mission, I will do it. I can’t continue on like this.” Felix knew he had to get over his slight fear of water one of these days, and that day was going to be today!

“Just remember that if you want out, just tell me. But if you’re sure, I can assure you that Minho is one of the only people I would trust you with. Not that you’re incapable or anything but here is far too different than on earth. But I am sure that you’ve heard that already.” He sighed, opening a spell-locked drawer “What kind of weapon would you prefer?” He asked ushering Felix over to him.

“W-weapon? Are we gonna need that?” He couldn’t help the rise of his voice.

“I don’t think so but it's better to be safe than sorry. How about this?” He held up a heavy-looking axe, green with vine swirls around the handle. Felix held his hands out, wanting to test the weight of the weapon, he was very nervous about using an axe of all things but since it was Changbin who was offering…

Seeing that Changbin wasn’t giving the weapon up, he grabbed it from his hands but quickly realized why it was a bad idea as his whole body tilted forward and he was going to fall straight onto the axe!!

Closing his eyes and doing the only thing he could, he waited for the impact but when it never came, he opened one of his eyes to find that Changbin held both him and the axe up, using the handle as leverage. And okay, fuck, although Felix almost impaled himself and the ground which provably cost his life and a half, he could only think about how hot Changbin’s strenght was as he, without even breaking a sweat, stopped him and the weapon from toppling over. A shiver rippled through his spine as he wished that he had been awake when Changbin carried him back to his room when he idiotically fell asleep in the middle of the garden.

“Sorry Changbin- I didn’t– I am sorry for that, I would’ve broken the floor if it weren't for you. I am sorry.” He trembled.

“What the fuck Felix? You almost fell down on an AXE and all you can think about is the fucking floor? Get your priorities straight, man.” The blond could only nod, lip trembling as Changbin scolded him “Felix, I was joking. I wasn’t about to give you an axe but you, of course, took it seriously. Now how about this instead?” He asked, putting the axe away and back into its rack before fishing out what looked like two knives?

Felix was fairly disappointed, he didn’t want to be picky, but a knife? Come on!

As he was about to take it sulkily, Changbin suddenly put one of them down and unfolded the other. It turned into a beautiful amber-red throwing star. It consisted of several knives, linked at the middle with a round hollow base, in the heart of said handle was floating a cobalt-blue chiseled crystal. It was directly in the middle. Changbin quickly noticed the admiration on Felix’s face and smirked to himself, giving Felix such an expression was a win in his book.

“What? Thought I would give you some lame ass knife?” Felix blushed at the spot-on remark “I think this weapon will suit you for now, it can be both used as a short-range weapon or..” The moment he removed the crystal, the knives tore apart, he grabbed one, thumbing dangerously at its side and noting, once again, Felix’s impressed expression “..as a melee one. You can even use them as throwing knives if you’d like.”

“I love it!” Okay, now Changbin wasn’t expecting that type of extreme reaction at all. He knew Felix would undoubtedly be surprised but he wasn’t ready for this kind of expression at all. He was perplexed for more than a few seconds.

He tried to play it cool “Yep, cool.” Sigh “The knives are lightweight but very resilient and sharp.” To prove the last aspect, he gingerly ran his index finger over one of the blades. Upon contact, red blood started pouring out of the flesh wound “So I advise you to be very careful with them. And since you can’t use ‘magic’ or whatever you would like to call it, Woojin helped make these gloves for you. Crafted specially to fit your tiny hands.” Felix wanted to pout and protest but the wink Changbin threw his way made the words die down in his throat. He was acting overly friendly with him today, not that he was complaining in the slightest. Felix shifted his weight to his left leg, touching the now four piercings in his ear. Call him obsessed but he loved getting his ears pierced. Or maybe it was just an excuse to hang out with Changbin since he was the one that accompanied him all four times. Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

Changbin brought out -again- what looked like a pair of black leather gloves, at first glance they looked normal but when he flipped them, in the middle and above where the dorsal part of his hand would be, were beautifully encrusted two main gems on each one of the gloves. The two gems matched the crystal in the weapon and were surrounded by smaller, similarly pigmented gems in an ‘O’ formation. Thrilled would be an understatement to how Felix felt.

“For non-magic users, or on non-enchanted objects, gems are somewhat of a replacement for the magic. Those Shuriken I gave you would be dangerous if used on their own, and a hassle to collect after usage. The gloves are to ensure complete control over the weapons. It will take a little getting used to but you’ll master it in no time. But remember, if you were to remove the central crystal, you’d have to manually retrieve each knife, I’ll give you additional knives just in case.” Felix tried to absorb all of the information. It didn’t seem too hard and he was frankly overjoyed that they are starting to take him seriously. After the mission with Jeongin, he didn’t get any combat training as promised, he was only allowed to do chores around the refuge so getting this mission assigned to him was a bit of a shock and surprise. He could finally prove that he wasn’t the weak human that they all thought.

“We prepared a bag with a change of clothes and some food for Donghyuck and since you both are pretty much the same size, no adjustments were needed. Do you have any burning questions?” He asked, grabbing a backpack that was similar to Minho’s and putting the gloves and the pair of, now folded, weapons inside.

“Nope! No questions.” He smiled at Changbin, taking the backpack from his extended arm. Their hands brushed lightly, a miniscule touch of skin on skin that made Felix’s senses alight with a newly kindled flame of passion.

“Stay safe.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst author is back! Is anyone still reading this?
> 
> I am so sorry for all this delay, I have been super busy with exams BUT I will, from now on, try to put out a chapter each week. It's not that I don't like the fic, I have a looot planned for it and I am going to try my best to update this from now on. Sorry again.
> 
> This chapter is pretty small, but the next one will hopefully be longer. We'll also be getting Minho and Felix interactions :) (Changlix, minsung, woochan interactions on their way too, i promise)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. So many things happened in this chapter, it's a mess.

Felix didn’t know whether to be thankful or not that he didn’t have to spend a whole sleepless night like last time. Today, he was going straight into the mission, no time to think about what was to happen or occur, he was heading straight into work.

 

Chan and Woojin were the ones escorting them. The doors opened, letting them outside. The weather was beautiful, sky clear as it could be and the noon sun high above them. They descended the plain but instead of heading straight, they made a turn to the right when they found a rocky path. Smooth stones were used as stairs and if not careful enough, Felix could’ve fallen down. At the end of the open staircase, they finally were met with the seemingly infinitely stretching sea.

 

Felix took his time to admire the scenery. Fine grains of golden sand sneakily made their way into his shoes, no debris or plastic were to be seen anywhere. It was strikingly clean and pure, free from pollution. Felix’s breath caught in his throat, he has never seen a completely clean beach, unhindered and unaltered by toxic waste.

 

On the edge of the water what looked like an extremely small and frail boat. It could possibly hold three to four people but it didn’t look like it was made for deep, agitated waters. He didn’t need to wait much before the question in his head got answered.

 

“Hop on, this boat is gonna be the intermediate to get to the one you’re gonna be using for the trip.” Explained Chan.

 

They all hopped aboard and it wasn’t long before they arrived in front of the said boat. It was a reasonably sized one, enough for the both of them to travel comfortably in.

 

Chan and Woojin said their goodbyes, making sure that everything was set and in place before going back to the shore and leaving Minho and Felix to start their journey.

 

As Minho started the ‘engine’ (which was just another set of crystals) Felix stared out at the salty expanse of, technically clear, apparently blue upon blue waters. Since his arrival here, blue has been a color that he got to see often but that didn’t mean that he got bored of it. Blue was a very beautiful color, especially with the sun reflecting off it and making it a shimmering surface. Felix then decided to ask a question.

 

“You guys rely a lot on crystals.” Well, it was more of a statement than a question but it was surely bound to spark some kind of conversation.

 

“Yeah, I guess. They’re practical.” Replied Minho, sitting next to Felix.

 

“Does the boat do its own thing?” He asked, picking at his fingernails. Along with his hair, they needed a trim.

 

“Pretty much but we have to steer it from time to time.” He looked down at the compass that was provided to them.

 

“Mhm.” Hummed Felix, how could he get the conversation flowing more fluidly? “How is the little guy doing?” He looked over at the albino owl, who, almost as if it was sensing that they were talking about it, screeched.

 

“Oh he’s doing well.” Minho turned to look at the owl too, which lead it to tilt its head as if voicing its confusion “He was very lucky that you found him. Any later than that and he would’ve been a goner.” Felix shivered at the words, he was glad that he found the familiar before it perished “Changbin mentioned that you handled him very well. Are you some kind of..of whisperer?” As he said the last word, Felix burst out laughing. A whisperer? Really?

 

“No, Minho, I am not. I guess he just likes me.” He said, throwing a smile at the familiar whose red eyes glinted like two rubies under the sun.

 

The conversation died right there.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix’s eyes barely opened, he felt way too groggy. His surroundings confused him for the first few seconds then the salty familiar smell made its way up his nostrils, he suddenly had the urge to sneeze. Ah, they were still on the boat. He looked up and was immediately greeted by the moon, full and standing immobile in its place. It gave him a sense of melancholy, reminding him of the spare silver change he would flip on the way home, except that the moon wouldn’t come down and fall flat against his palm.

 

He propped himself with his elbows, noting the light blanket draped over his shoulders. He shrugged it off, folding it hastily and searching for Minho, not that there were many places to search in as the boat was small.

 

He found him in the cabin, along with the familiar. In his hand, was what looked like a map, he didn’t look too focused on it though. It was more like he was looking through it, mind somewhere else.

 

“Hey.” His voice was still raspy from waking up, throat dry. He coughed twice to try and get rid of the last remnants of sleep that tinged his voice.

 

“Yo.” Replied Minho, folding the map and rotating his chair so he would be directly looking at Felix.

 

“Does what happened earlier happen often?” He asked, remembering the blood-chilling event. Just after having lunch, they had been viciously attacked by a sea monster. The boat rocked dangerously and Felix was almost tossed off deck hadn’t it been for Minho and the wooden pillar. Thankfully, Minho was able to steer the boat away before it turned into something ugly.

 

“To tell the truth, yes, it happens.” He replied, averting his eyes to look at the wall instead.

 

“Have, have you ever witnessed any, any...deaths?” He asked, gulping. He was afraid of hearing the answer.

 

“That’s a given. I’ve seen it multiple times. Still doesn’t change the fact that it’s horrible each and every time.” He started playing with his necklace, reminding Felix of his love of jewelry. They had that in common, it looks like.

 

“Uh, this might sound weird, but what has your worst mission been like?” Okay, maybe Felix purposely asked the question. He hoped that he would tell him about Jisung.

 

“You could’ve reformulated that. You mean ‘what has you mission with Jisung been like?’ Right?” Well..he certainly could read between the lines “I am guessing that that’s a yes from the look on your face.” Felix coughed, neutralising his facial expression but trying his best to convey that, yes, he wanted to hear the whole story.

 

“You’re lucky that you found me in a venting mood. Where should I start?” He hummed, putting his pointer finger on his lower lip and playing around with it “It’s has been what? a few years ago? I can’t remember.” Felix could immediately tell that Minho was trying to off-play it, he was positively certain that the vampire had the exact date in years, months and days. Maybe even hours and seconds “That’s of no relevance either way. Anyway, he has been a brat since a long time but he was more bearable. We just happened to be paired on our sixteenth mission together.” Felix smiled behind his hand, the other male had finally slipped “Because we apparently ‘have good chemistry’” he mimicked in a higher pitched voice “Good chemistry my foot, look where we are now.” His voice had a definite tint of sadness to it, it pained Felix to some extent “Now that I think of it, the mission was uncannily similar to this one. It actually revolved around a familiar.” Minho’s eyes lit up weirdly, not in the happy way but in a ‘oh fuck’ kinda way.

 

“Things happened, shit went down. Yada yada. We got my familiar injured, _badly_ injured. And we..we, um, got a child’s familiar killed.” Ok wow, that was a sudden, unwanted turn of events “Jisung started crying so hard that I snapped at him. Gosh was he ever so annoying. He’s such a crybaby, how did he even deserve his current position? Should’ve just stayed back home and left that opportunity for someone more capable.” 

 

“You know that’s not true!” Felix couldn’t bear hearing those words anymore, he’s heard enough whispers in the HQ regarding Jisung and they stung every time. He knew that all of the stuff said about him were lies upon lies, created by vile people who were surpassed by a young prodigy to justify their resentment and envy towards him. Changbin had told him about Jisung’s upbringing, he knew that nothing of what he achieved was served to him on a platter, up for grabs.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t care about Jisung. He is annoying, lazy and undeserving of everything he has!” Minho wasn’t relenting but Felix wasn’t about to back away either. He couldn’t believe that the vampire would say such ignorant things.

 

“Shut up! You know that that’s not true!” He repeated boldly “I might not have been here for long but I can taste the passion that Jisung has for his job. He wasn’t born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he was segregated from his own kind, set aside by the people who were supposed to be there for him.” Felix’s voice was so full of rage that the albino owl started flapping its wings wildly in distress. He would have to calm it down later.

 

“It was his fault nonetheless. What happened was his FAULT.” The way Minho shaked alarmed Felix but he was already in too deep. He couldn’t just let him slander Jisung like this. It wasn’t hurting only Jisung but Minho himself whether he was aware of it or not. He’s seen Jisung with his own two eyes, seen the spirit he put into his work. How he loved the members of not only his faction but the whole district and cared for them. Yet this is what he got. Poignant remarks and full disregard of the blood, sweat and tears he shed.

 

“Regardless of if it had been his fault or not, you should’ve been there for him. He has nobody but you guys.” 

 

“For fuck’s sake, I am bad at comforting people!!” And it was like a dam finally broke, Minho’s words poured out incessantly “It wasn’t his fault, fine. It wasn’t. But I blamed him for everything, every single fucking thing.” He put his face into his palms, breathing heavily “Seeing him cry and not being able to do anything just made something in me snap. I called him names and I even made fun of his unique characteristics that don’t match up with his elven nature.” Felix was too shocked to say anything “I knew that those were low blows but I kept going, fully knowing that it had taken him arduous efforts to finally accept his ‘flaws’. He was in a bad mental state and I broke him further. His self-confidence plummeted so hard. I wanted to apologize countless times, I did. But each time, he would ignore me. Jisung eventually regained back his confidence and started addressing me but it wasn’t the way I wanted… Every time he would talk to me, I would remember that damned day where I fucked up like the biggest idiot ever. And now I have to act nonchalant and keep up the I-don’t-give-a-fuck demeanor. He despises me now down to my very core.” Minho hit the table so hard that a crack formed in the middle, eyes watery but burning all at the same time. Felix knew that they had their differences but he never got input from either of them. Witnessing Minho’s outburst of emotions just made him realize how real this was, how scaldingly painful it is.

 

“Jisung doesn’t hate you.” He said, voice low but full of emotion. He wasn’t going to tell him about Jisung’s feelings, that was up to Jisung and him only but he has to push him towards the right direction. This much emotional strain was eating at him every day, he said so himself “Right, you’ve been an asshole, we can admit that.” Minho snorted sardonically, the sound lacking any humour “But Jisung is hurting as much, if not even more, than you. He’s amazingly compassionate and I am positively sure that an apology will suffice–”

 

“I doubt that.” Minho had deflated since his outburst “The things I’ve said and done can’t be magically fixed with a shitty apology. How ironic considering that we are magic users.”

 

“An apology won’t magically fix anything.” He repeated “But it will be a good beginning. Everything afterwards will just click into place and before you know it, you and Jisung will be friends again.” _Hopefully more than just friends, if fate wills._

 

“What if he doesn’t accept my apology? I don’t think I can bear rejection, that’s far too much for me to handle.”

 

“I promise you, he will.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


After his heart-to-heart with Minho, Felix had advised his companion to get a good night’s sleep and told him that he would be taking care of the navigation. Minho didn’t argue much, way too fatigued from the day’s events. But he did make Felix promise not to bring up the event during the entirety of the mission. He could work with that.

 

They had arrived at the island at sunset. Even from a distance, the distinctive smell of fruits melded with the one of the ocean and foliage greeted them. The sun was going down the horizon, coloring the sky in pink hues. Felix was glad that he kept himself awake to witness the sunset that he had missed out on the other day.

 

They made sure to park the ship where they would find it and disembarked in a search for the tribe that had lost their precious snowy feathered owl. Felix was a bit hesitant about the placement but Minho told him that he was too tired to put it elsewhere.

 

The tribe had been kind but a bit reserved, they didn’t welcome them as lavishly as Felix would’ve thought. It looked like they weren’t very used to visitors let alone human visitors. They didn’t comment on it but he could hear the thoughts that they didn’t dare voice out given that he was part of the district. Him and Minho were offered a room to stay in for the night which they accepted eagerly, tired of sleeping on a continuously rocking boat. Felix found out that night that Minho liked to sleep in his underwear only. The scenario didn’t fluster him as much as he thought it would.

 

The next day, very early in the morning (could it even be called morning yet?), they woke up. They showed their gratitude to the tribe and vice versa and then headed to the boat. Everything was going well and Felix was ecstatic about going ‘home’. He thought the trip would’ve been more lively, more fun and adventure-filled but it had only consisted of navigating the boat and trying to combat sea-sickness (and trying to help his lovesick friend but let’s not bring that up).

 

“Where the fuck is the ship.” Okay, maybe not everything was going well “I am a hundred percent sure that we parked it here.” Screamed Minho in frustration. The ship somehow vanished from its spot.

 

“Yeah, I even left a few indentations in this tree.” He caressed the bark as a sort of apology for harming it, passing his fingers through the small holes he poked there “There are no footprints either…” He looked around, trying to find any piece of evidence that could lead them to the culprit. 

 

“Great. At least we brought our backpacks with us.” At his words, Felix hugged his backpack to his chest. Had he lost Changbin’s gift to him, he would’ve probably sulked and cried.

 

“We don’t have time for this. Felix throw away any unneeded stuff, clothes and food are gonna get ruined so dispose of them. Keep your weapon and gloves only.” Minho instructed, backpack already open and half of the stuff strewn away and laying on the ground. Felix followed him suit, throwing away the clothes first. Wait, why was he complying?

 

“Hold up, what are we doing?” Felix was seriously confused.

 

“We’re gonna make a swim for it.” Minho replied without missing a beat as if it were the most normal thing in the world. A swim for it?

 

“A swim for it?” He voiced his thoughts, disbelief clear as day on his face “A twenty-four something hours swim.” He deadpanned. Minho couldn’t be serious.

 

“Not like this.” He added vaguely. He was only confusing Felix further and further “Now where is it?” He continued rummaging through his backpack, throwing away some stuff along the way. He had no other choice but to trust Minho so he continued throwing away his stuff too until he stumbled upon a glass bottle, three quarters were filled with a bluish green liquid that swirled around, on the bottom was a deposit of golden, flakey and small solids. It must be some kind of food so might as well throw it away. He opened the lid but before he could pour out the contents, Minho grabbed his wrist.

 

“No not that Felix! Do not throw that away. We’re gonna need it.” He stopped his action, putting the lid back on.

 

“Can you please explain what we’re gonna do?” He pleaded. He didn’t like doing something without being properly instructed. Minho sucked in a breath when he found a similar concoction in his own bag.

 

“What we’re gonna do is transform into sirens.” Felix started laughing but it soon died down when he saw that Minho was dead serious.

 

“Transform into what now?”

 

“Do I really need to repeat my words? There’s really no time for this.” Minho was really taking this joke far “Come on.” He continued, this time pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it along with their other belongings. So he wasn’t joking. _Oh._

 

“I– wait, why should we strip?!” He backed a few steps away from Minho, holding his bag straps tightly.

 

He chuckled “You don’t have to strip Felix, but swimming with a shirt on will be impractical.” He continued, this time hands on the waistband of his pants “And before you ask, the pants have to go too or they might merge with your fin. It will hurt a LOT.”

 

Felix didn’t like getting naked in front of other people, he was shy about that kind of thing. He decided then to hide behind a conveniently placed rock and started taking his clothes off. Once fully naked, he peeked from behind the rock to find that Minho already disappeared. He quickly made his way over to the ocean and submerged his body, up to his neck, inside the water. Backpack on one shoulder, he opened the bottle hesitantly before taking a tentative sip.

 

“It’s better to drink it all at once!” Screamed Minho from his position a few feet away.

 

Felix inhaled deeply, threw his head back and downed the liquid-solid mixture. At first, he didn’t get any flavour from the potion, but the after-taste was quite strange. If he were asked to describe it, the only words that would come to mind would be the ocean. Weird as it was, it tasted exactly like Felix imagined the ocean would. Not that he imagined that often or something.

 

In the beginning, Felix felt duped, no changes occured and Minho was probably laughing at him. But after a few minutes passed, he lost control over his legs: they started constricting painfully against his will, Minho was right. Having pants on would’ve been a disaster. The next notable thing was a searing pain in both sides of his neck and lungs. It felt like his neck was being slashed and his lungs stung. Breathing was becoming a laborious task.

 

Suddenly, all strength left his body as he sank downwards. Heart thumping hard in panic, he had a sense of déjà vu from the day he had drowned, the darkness that engulfed his senses was coming back to him at full force. He was paralyzed in place.

 

But wait,,

 

Unlike the other occurrence, this time he could actually breathe.

 

He took a few more breaths to confirm this. He could breathe so easily, albeit the sensation of water penetrating his mouth and leaving his body through his gills was hard to get used to.

 

He looked down at his hands, they were webbed with a thin transparent skin. His tail was a beautiful golden color that shimmered under the sun rays. The entirety of his tail was covered by feathery scales in an intricate pattern, some even strayed and planted themselves on his chest and arms. This was the first time that he was mesmerized by his own anatomy.

 

“That little shit..” murmured Minho “He purposely gave me an ugly brown tail.” The human was surprised that he could hear the other speaking. Sounds under water were usually distorted and hearing him speak crystal clear was unusual. Even his vision was clearer. He didn’t know if it was due to the cleanliness of the water or his newly acquired characteristics. It didn’t matter anyway.

 

Felix moved his tail experimentally “Who thought of making us this potion?” It was admittedly clever and it saved them from being stranded.

 

“Jisung obviously. Who else would be this prepared?” He sighed but before Minho flipped his head around, Felix, ever-so observant, caught the fond, proud smile “I am glad that I listened to him. I thought that it was stupid since it’s a short trip but here we are.” He stopped for a second “I wouldn’t be surprised if he has some clairvoyance abilities.”

 

“Or maybe a major idiot radar.” The words poured out before he could stop himself.

 

Minho looked taken aback for a second but no signs of anger appeared on his angelic face.

 

“You know what Felix? Maybe he does. Now get ready for the workout of your life.”

  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck me._ Thinks Felix

 

They’ve been swimming for what felt like thousands of hours. Repeating the same motions over and over again. His abs and lower half were numb now. Even the stinging pain and shortness of breath from earlier had disappeared. He felt spent.

 

They had taken a few breaks, which none of stretched for more than fifteen minutes. Even the fauna, he couldn’t focus on due to the sheer tiredness he felt. He tried to look at Minho, from his peripheral, he could tell that he was faring better than him, probably used to this kind of gruelling physical effort. 

 

“Come on, Felix. One more hour and we’ll be there.” An hour? An hour?? Although Felix felt that their swim had lasted for an eternity, he couldn’t believe that they were only an hour away. All sense of time and direction left him as they all got distorted and merged into one. The scenery repeated again and again, enough times to convince him that they were stuck in a never-ending loop underwater.

 

They continued swimming, Felix feeling more than ready to hit the hay as soon as they arrive. Some dozen or so calculated automatic hits from his tail and he could make out the shape of a cave in the distance. It was hazy and blurry but Felix could’ve cried out of joy when Minho announced that it was their destination.

 

“I’ve used this communication crystal to alert the others that we are to arrive soon.” He explained, showing Felix the pendant that hung around his neck. He nodded noncommittally.

 

As they were about to _finally_ reach the cave, the blond haired human heard a strangled sound next to him. His head, which felt like an added weight on his already sore shoulders, turned in slow motion and what he saw immediately made all the energy in the world come back to his body. Minho’s legs started separating and coming back to their normal form, the scales disappearing gradually. He couldn’t breathe!

 

Felix, forgetting all his previous exhaustion, wrapped his arm under Minho’s kicking his tails in undulating motions as fast as his body could carry them. His movements were erratic and rushed but he couldn’t stop, not when Minho could die like this. His body felt so heavy but he continued fighting, wishing that they were on land rather than water where everything was slower and deadlier.

 

Minho was losing consciousness, mouth filling with more water. More water than his body could take. Felix pushed through the pain in his limbs. He could see the surface, green lights above them. It was the first time in his life that the distorted shadowy figures above gave him a comforting warmth.

 

He was going to make it. **They** were going to make it.

 

At last, his head poked from the ocean. He finally resurfaced from the treacherous waters. He made sure to push Minho in front of him, he was a priority.

 

“Min—ho, help… needs medical attention. He– He drow....” The words barely spilled out of his lips, jumbled and entwined, probably not making sense. _Please help him._ The frustration of not being able to convey his thoughts ate at him. He so badly wanted to scratch his brain. Tell it to work properly but alas, it was futile. 

 

He could hear muffled conversations. The dark figures moving rapidly and frantically. He couldn't feel Minho’s body heat anymore, he was probably taken to the infirmary as he should. _Great, good. Everything will be okay._ Yet his body didn’t agree with his brain. The adrenaline now receding, his bones felt as heavy as lead, his muscles would not contort the way he wanted them and his eyes were blurring, filling with black and light spots that danced in his vision. He let his lids fall shut, hoping that the throbbing in his head would subside.

 

In his weakened state, he could do nothing but succumb to the two arms that lifted him up and out of the water. He couldn’t tell who it was but he let his head fall against the solid yet assuasive chest, someone was calling out his name but he could barely make it out through the static in his ears.

 

At last, he could rest.


	11. Chapter 11

The pounding in his head was the first thing to greet him as consciousness came back to him in the form of stringlets. What had once been darkness started filling in with color and Felix was awake.

Eyes still half closed, he tried to will away the sharp pain that started from the very top of his head and like a cascade, fell down the juncture of his shoulders, chest, waist and legs to finally end and spill by his feet. Every muscle in his body screamed at him, tingling uncomfortably. A soreness that he had never felt before.

What was going on?

It would honestly not phase him if told that he’s been repeatedly hit by a hammer on the head, that is if he could focus enough to listen. 

Against the headache, his eyelids slowly but surely slid up all the way. The lights blinding at first as his eyes adjusted to the foreign and too high, way too high, luminosity of the room. The roof above was white, uncannily white. Willing his arm to move against the pain, he propped himself on his elbows, every fiber of his being screaming and protesting against the physical strain. He tried getting up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Came a gentle voice as a person appeared from the door to his right.

It was no other than Seungmin, clad in his work attire. Other than his outfit, he wore a worried expression on his face slightly diluted by the comforting smile.

Felix tried speaking but no sound came out of his mouth. His throat was drier than the desert.

Seungmin, seeing him struggle, handed him a glass of water which he downed in one go. It was a bad idea since it hurt his throat but he could care less.

“You had us all worried. Even Minho woke up before you.” Explained Seungmin, passing a reassuring hand over Felix’s back. He put the clear glass back down.

He cleared his throat “I-is Minho o–okay?” His voice still cracked a bit.

“Yes, don’t worry. Minho is fine. You on the other hand…” he trailed off “Your body wasn’t adjusted quite yet to the transformation. Add to it the herculean amount of swimming. You pulled more than a few muscles.” Seungmin sighed.

“Sor—ry. How long have– have I been out for?” It was still a struggle to talk.

“Approximately three days…” Felix’s eyes widened, a bad reaction as his headache deepened further. Never in his life has he lost consciousness for that long.

“THREE DAYS?!!!” Ouch “Three days?” He really shouldn’t be screaming, it wasn’t helping the pounding in his head one bit.

“Unfortunately so. But that is to be expected since you are new to this kind of metamorphosis.” Seungmin explained calmly “You must have a headache because of the heavy medicine. This will help.” Seungmin handed him a white pill, very much so resembling the roof above. He reluctantly took it and popped it in his mouth. He swallowed it dry.

“Medicine for medicine?” A rhetorical question.

“Human medicine always has side effects. Nothing to do.” The brown haired boy shrugged.

Wait, human medicine? Where would they get that from?

Before he could ask Seungmin what that meant, a feminine cry of Seungmin’s name was heard a floor below.

He sighed “Well, that’s my queue. I’ll come back to check on you later.”

Felix slumped back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. 

He can’t wait to get out of here.

 

 

After two torturously long days, Felix was at last discharged from the infirmary. Seungmin was reluctant to let him leave but finally agreed on the condition that he would come to see him immediately if he felt the slightest bit unwell.

His head didn’t hurt anymore, nor did his body. All his limbs were completely functional but somewhat sore.

But of course, his joy wouldn’t last. Chan called them in to discuss the mission. 

Felix headed to Chan’s office, his mind a complete mess. Once in front of the door, he took a deep breath and knocked. Instead of getting a response, somebody opened the door for him, an action that did more than startle him a bit. It was Jisung.

Chan motioned, in his stoic expression that failed not to pull shivers out of Felix like a cold wind, over for him to sit down. Minho was already there along with Jisung for God knows whatever reason and Changbin too.

He sat down at one of the chairs but was surprised by Minho attack hugging him. After the initial shock he hugged him back. It actually wasn’t that bad to be honest.

Pulling afterwards, he noticed that neither Jisung or Changbin were pleased with their, platonic by the way, display of affection. As for Chan, he didn’t dare look him in the eye to see what kind of expression would be etched on his face. Probably one of keen disappointment.

“Now that everyone’s here, could someone explain to me how, in the sacred forest’s name, an entire boat was lost?” He asked, irritation seeping into his voice like ink to cloth. It was very tangible and Felix didn’t like how it sounded.

“I am afraid I cannot answer that question, Chan, sir.” Replied Minho, eyes determinately piercing straight into Chan’s, head held high above. Felix wished he could do the same “We left it off to spend the night in a room that was offered to us. For comfort purposes, we choose to stay over there. Next thing we know, the boat’s gone missing.” He looked at Felix, then back at Chan.

Chan looked absolutely exasperated, tired and done with everyone’s bullshit. Poor soul.

“Fine, we can disregard that but we’ll be investigating the case. Don’t think you’re off the hook though, you’ll be doing some extra work. I’ll inform the 134340 district about this, they will be on the lookout. That still doesn’t explain why you drowned and that brings us right back to Jisung.” He looked over to the blue haired elf who had been idly standing by them, Felix didn’t miss the way he stiffened at the mention of his name “Jisung, would you be kind enough to explain why Minho’s potion’s effects didn’t last as long as Felix’s?” He quirked a curious, accusing eyebrow at Jisung.

Then it hit Felix. The incriminating words that Jisung said before didn’t help his case.

_“I hope you fucking drown and die on your way back.”_

No. He wouldn't ... would he?

They were all looking at Jisung expectantly. If Minho brings up what Jisung had said before, there’d be no doubt that Jisung would be in dire trouble. Having a rivalry with someone is one thing but trying to sabotage them..

“I–…” No words came out after, he looked confused and conflicted “I made sure to brew the potions to perfection, sir. I don’t know what happened…” He looked so guilty, way too guilty. But not in the way that someone who committed a heinous crime would, more like someone who had no idea what happened but still felt bad for it. He was probably silently blaming himself.

Felix stayed quiet.

“Actually, I might know what happened.” Fuck. Felix’s heart skipped several beats, an ugly feeling consuming him. Was Minho going to rat Jisung out? Changbin too, who once was disinterested by the conversation, immediately directed his attention toward his subordinate “I vividly remember that I didn’t consume the whole liquid back then. It’s my bad.” Huh? Felix remembers clearly seeing the empty bottle discarded on the shore just before he went into the sea.

And just like that, Felix’s respect for Minho went through the roof. He chanced a look at Jisung, the boy looked shocked but quickly veiled the look with one of indifference and mild annoyance. Even from his position, he could see Jisung’s ears redden the slightest bit.

Chan put his head in his hands, it looked like a migraine was threatening to split his head into two.

“Just– just leave for now please. I don’t think that I have half enough functioning brain cells to deal with this right now.”

 

 

All outside of the office, Minho immediately hugged Felix again. This time, the hug was less awkward and more warm. He squeezed him hard but not hard enough to make him suffocate or choke. It was surprising but not unwanted.

“Thank you so much Felix. I owe you my life.” He looked dead serious, the human cowered from the sincerity in his dark eyes.

“T-there’s no need to thank me for something anybody would do in that kind of scenario.” He smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“I can confirm that only a minority of people would carry my heavy ass like that in the middle of the ocean, no less. I honestly can’t stress my gratitude enough.” Then the vampire did the unexpected, he planted a tender kiss on Felix’s forehead, Changbin and Jisung were just as, if not more, baffled than Felix.

Changbin cleared his throat “Alright, time to part. I need to do some catching up with Felix so I’ll be borrowing him if you don’t mind.” He walked towards the staircase, not even turning around to see if Felix was following him or not. The human was frozen still for a few more moments before scrambling to follow Changbin. He felt bad about leaving Jisung and Minho alone.

They stopped in front of the kitchen entrance, the sound of frying and sizzling faintly escaping the ajar door.

“You’ve recovered, right?” He asked, giving Felix a quick once-over, trying to find any bruises or bandages. Just any sign of injury overall.

“Yep, you could say that.” He smiled at Changbin, happy that the male was making sure that he was alright.

“I would say that I am glad to hear that but you’ve been slacking off these last few days and as your leader, I can’t just let that slip by.” He reprimanded, making Felix shrink “Today, 4 p.m, be by the training grounds. Alright?”

Felix’s head automatically nodded. What else could he do? Refuse? As if.

“It’s settled then. See you there and bring your weapon.” He explained before heading outside.

 

 

Felix had caught up with Donghyuck at lunch. The grey haired boy had been ecstatic to see him back on his feet. He did visit him at the ward each day but sadly they couldn’t hang out for long as Donghyuck was obliged to leave for a mission to compensate for the one he had missed. Felix was really looking forward to when he came back.

What he wasn’t looking forward to though, was the fighting training. Changbin wasn’t going to go easy on him from the looks of it.

Speaking of training, it was almost time. Felix set his familiar down before leaving his room and storming down the stairs. Weapon in hand and gloves on, he went outside towards the training area that he hadn’t seen in so long.

The place hadn’t changed much save from some more scratches on the trees and missing grass patches. Amidst the area, Changbin stood, leaning against one of the red tree trunks, already waiting for Felix. As usual, his attire was fully black save from a ring on his finger. Felix actually found it cute, a word that Changbin would probably detest being called, that Changbin was so insistent on keeping his Shadow faction leader status known by wearing clothes that made him blend into the shadows. Someday, Felix might convince him to wear a different color.

“He–llo…” he was breathless from running.

“Hey. Why are you out of breath?” Asked Changbin, tone almost accusing. He straightened his posture and crossed his arms. Upon further inspection, Felix couldn’t spot any weapons on Changbin. He didn’t know whether that was reassuring or not.

Felix hunched over, putting his hands on his knees. He would normally not be this out of breath because of a simple run. Maybe he didn’t recover as well as he thought yet.

“I ran– that’s why.” He explained briefly, holding himself from plopping down on the ground to take a breather.

“Alright.. Got your weapon on you?” Asked Changbin. Felix showed him his gloves and weapons. He nodded.

“Since you didn’t have a chance to get accustomed to the weapon, I figured that it would be better that I teach you how to use it. This way it’ll be safer for everyone.” Felix wanted to protest and tell him that he was perfectly capable of learning on his own but that would be a lie. Maybe a half lie.

“Alright, so. Unfold the weapons.” He did as told, making sure to unfold them fully. Changbin snapped his fingers and what once were glass balls became glowing orbs that floated: some high above, others close to the ground “Now all you have to do is try to hit all the targets. Keep in mind that these are immobile targets and it definitely won’t be like a real combat but this is just a test to assess your abilities and make you get used to the weapons.” Felix idly nodded, looking at the targets one by one, noting their positions to take the best course of action.

Just after his quick analysis of the situation, he experimentally threw one of the shuriken. It went through the air, rotating rapidly before hitting three in a row.

“Not bad.” Hummed Changbin “Use your hands, especially finger motions to control it.” He explained, watching the weapon glide.

Felix did as he was told but his control over the shuriken was lousy. He couldn’t get it to move the way he wanted. He sighed frustratedly.

Changbin, seeing that he was struggling, came behind him and grabbed his right gloved hand. Felix tensed up further. He was too close, way too close for Felix to be able to concentrate. Changbin caressed his hand (in the human’s imagination almost affectionately) and turned it over to lay parallel to the ground. He then flicked with his thumb Felix’s middle and index fingers to the right and, not-so-expectedly, the sharp knives moved in unison and struck two more orbs, making the glass shatter and fall to the ground in small fragments.

Changbin lay his chin on top of Felix shoulder, instructing him some more but Felix’s head was: empty. He could only think of the weight of Changbin’s hands on his much smaller ones.

“You need to relax, let go. Don’t be too tense.” His voice was low, barely above a whisper, and close and it did things to Felix. Things he would rather not speak about. The dark haired male wasn’t touching him anywhere apart from his hands but the proximity didn’t aid Felix’s case as he could feel the body heat emanating from Changbin. A warmth that he wouldn’t expect from a blood-sucking creature of the night.

Remembering what he was supposed to do, he quickly detached himself from Changbin, putting a few inches of space between them. His resolve would’ve broken if they stayed that way any longer.

“I think I got it.” And he truly did. Like a puppet, the shuriken pierced through the air quickly and quietly, ripping through the glass balls one after the other, it followed Felix’s every command. He was getting the hang of this.

Changbin smirked proudly besides him.

“How about we go for moving targets now, eh?”

 

 

Felix was growing more and more exhausted. The moving targets didn’t cease coming his way. He was now using both weapons, a task that proved harder than the first as it required more focus and dexterity. Earlier, he almost chopped off his own head with it. He also had to dodge and run away from the targets that came his way.

The last stray target came straight for the back of his head but he didn’t notice it.

“Watch out!” Screamed Changbin in panic. Fuck! When had Felix wandered that far away from him?

Felix turned around, the glass sphere approaching at a dizzying speed towards his head. His shuriken were fast but not enough to reach the ball in time. He had no other choice but to duck or to break it himself.

He chose the latter. Barely having time to get himself into position, he swung his right fist with as much strength as he could muster and hit it. Hadn’t it been for the thinness of the balls and the added protection that the gloves added, he might’ve broke his knuckles.

After finally striking that last one, he collapsed to the ground, heaving.

“You alright?” Asked Changbin, sitting cross-legged with his head hovering above Felix’s.

He was once again reminded that Changbin was ridiculously good looking and maybe, just maybe, his type. From his position and through half-lidded eyes, he could clearly make out all the lines of Changbin’s face. He took this opportunity to admire his face. He was damn handsome, alright?

“Yeah, just tired.” He put an arm over his face, wiping some of the beads of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve. A shower would do him a lot of good.

“Sorry about that.” He didn’t look sorry in the slightest bit, if the smile on his face was anything to go by “You did well. I was honestly impressed.”

Felix squealed internally, hearing those words of praise from Changbin made him extremely thrilled. He was always trying his best so his efforts being acknowledged made him happy.

“Thank you.” He smiled at the other boy. His signature smile that got him tons of compliments from guys and girls alike. It contrasted with the gentleness of his voice, while his ‘thank you’ was soft and mellow, his smile was the in-your-face kind and it stretched his cheeks to their full capacity.

Changbin stayed silent for a second.

“You really are like the sun..” Changbin trailed off, his words were like a direct hit to Felix’s heart.

Felix didn’t know what to say. He was overwhelmed. The sun? Nobody had ever compared him to the sun. His already fast-beating heart beat even faster. He so badly wanted to clutch his chest because it was getting overwhelming. How could he even say something so unexpected like that?

“I mean–” The vampire looked surprised at his own words too, maybe even mortified. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and Felix couldn’t help but find it adorable. It was the perfect opportunity to tease him.

“Are you saying that I am not cut out to be in the Shadow faction?” He propped himself up and leaned forward and closer to Changbin.

“That’s not–” He began but the human cut him off, an obviously fake pout on his face. He even twirled a lock of hair on his finger to add to the dramatic effect.

“Are you saying that I am hard to directly look at? Is that what you’re saying?” Felix giggled when Changbin half-heartedly pushed him a few inches away. Seeing Changbin like this will never get old.

“That’s not what I said. I didn’t mean to even say anything just forget about it.” A beat of silence “I’ve, uh, been meaning to ask you something though.”

“Sure.” Felix didn’t like Changbin’s tone of voice. It was laced with nervousness.

“Did, uh, did something happen between you and Minho on the trip?” Changbin averted his gaze, not daring to look at Felix as he asked the ridiculous question.

“What do you mean?” He decided to act dumb, because there was no way that Changbin was asking him what he thought.

Changbin huffed “You know damn well what I mean.”

Oh, ok. Alright.

“What?!” Felix couldn’t believe that Changbin had just asked him that “Of course not! What gave you that impression?” He asked, eyebrows deeply knit together in confusion. Him and Minho, would never, in a million years even dream of that.

“You two just seemed very close after the mission.” Explained Changbin, looking at Felix again “When Minho woke up, he immediately asked about you. He was very frantic, he almost jumped out of his bed to look for you if it weren’t for Hyunjin stopping him.” He didn’t know that Minho cared for him that much. He instantly felt oddly happy “And, although somewhat unprofessional, it’s not unheard of for people to release tension like that during missions.” 

“That’s really not my thing. We’re just friends, I promise. We don’t see each other in that, um, light.” He blushed and figured that it’d be better to change the subject “I’ve also been meaning to ask you a question too if you don’t mind..” He waited for Changbin to nod in approval before asking “Do you think.. do you think that Jisung might’ve tampered with the potion?” He asked, voice faint and unsure. He was mostly convinced that Jisung wouldn’t do such a thing but he still wanted input from someone else nonetheless.

“Damnit, I knew Minho was lying. He’d never make such a mistake. But no, Jisung wouldn’t in a million years do that. No only would he risk his job but he just isn’t that kind of person.” Explained Changbin, eyes a few shades dimmer and darker than before. His gaze was icy and pensive, Felix could almost hear cogs turning in his head in thoughtfulness.

The atmosphere immediately changed.

“Then who did that?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“That, we are going to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was ready since last week i just didn't get around to posting it ;-; it was going to be longer but I figured I'd cut it there since the next chapter might be a little different than usual


	12. Chapter 12

Minho just stood there, looking at nothing in particular. Changbin had, in a matter of a few seconds, snatched Felix away from him. He had wanted to express his gratitude further but couldn’t protest against their higher up. If he needed to talk to Felix, it must’ve been important. He sighed, ruffling his hair. He hoped he didn’t do anything wrong this time.

 

He awkwardly looked up to be met with _the_ pair of eyes that haunted him for years on end. Jisung’s eyes didn’t betray any emotion, they looked like newly polished opaque balls with no cracks that could reveal what was inside. Their staring contest continued on for a few more awkward seconds before the elf broke the eye contact and left as well. Minho stood still, staring at the all too-familiar retreating form of Jisung, his body moved elegantly and Minho couldn’t help but reminisce over when they didn’t hate, or _act_ like they hated in his case, each other’s guts.

 

Jisung had certainly changed over the few years that they’ve known each other. He got taller, not more than Minho that’s for sure but he still gained a few inches in height. His facial features have become sharper and more mature but his cheeks, which Minho had been praying for night and day to stay, thankfully didn’t deflate. They just made him look all the more innocent and Minho wanted nothing but to pinch and peck them. His hair has also been getting longer lately and honestly? Minho hasn’t been able to get any sleep because of that simple fact. He got a ton of dreams about running his fingers through Jisung’s hair, at first innocent but quickly turning into sinful scenarios that had him taking embarrassingly long showers in the early hours of the morning. Shit. He shouldn’t be remembering that now.

  
  
  
  
  


To clear and empty his head, Minho settled on blowing off some steam by practicing and honing his combat skills. The fighting area was deserted, of course it would be given the current time and day but he still preferred to go to a more secluded part of it.

 

Delving deeper inside the dull grass, he froze in his spot. From a small gap between two trees, he could see Felix and Changbin laying on the ground, the human had a worried expression while Changbin looked deep in thought. He didn’t know whether to approach or leave them be. He didn’t get the chance to ponder before Felix spotted him.

 

“Minho! Hey!” His smile was blindingly heartwarming. He, himself, couldn’t help but smile back.

 

It was an invitation to come join them, probably.

 

He marched until he was a few centimeters away from them then sat down. His clothes were going to get dirty either way.

 

“...” Changbin didn’t greet him but nodded to acknowledge his presence.

 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked, leaning back on his arms and crossing one of his legs. 

 

“I–” Changbin didn’t get to speak as Felix beat him to it

 

“Changbin was teaching me how to use my weapon! I learned some cool tricks!” He looked like an overjoyed overactive child. It was admittedly really cute.

 

What kinda surprised Minho though was that the other vampire didn’t get angry after being cut off. Changbin usually didn’t take kindly to being cut off.

 

Interesting..

 

“That’s dope. Our favorite human is quickly learning.” He winked at Felix who ducked his head down in embarrassment. His reactions to praise were priceless, it was fun to mess with him.

 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for being a natural, if you don’t continue practicing, we might have to use you as bait.” Warned Changbin. Minho knew that he was joking but Felix didn’t seem to take it as much of a joke.

 

“Or food.” Minho flashed his fangs to the human in a wicked grin “I wonder what human blood tastes like..” Felix visibly cowered at that.

 

“Anyway, enough of me.” He frowned, almost sulking “Did you talk to Jisung yet?” Minho choked on his spit. This brat brought up Jisung purposefully and it was certainly a painful blow but he deserved it “Judging from your face, I guess you didn’t.”

 

Changbin looked between the two, his confusion was clear on his face. Obviously he wouldn’t know anything since neither of them spoke about what happened on the boat.

 

“I am working on it.” An annoyed sigh “My second worst fear is messing this up.” He admitted. Minho was frightened of the thought that Jisung would not forgive him, his heart was already preparing to get broken.

 

“Minho… I don’t want to pressure you or anything but it’s already been so long. Far too long. The more you let this drag on, the worse it will be for your relationship with him.” Changbin must’ve picked up on the topic of their conversation seeing that he nodded in agreement with what Felix said. The two of them looking at him expectantly caused him to turn around to look at something else. The grass was suddenly very interesting, when had it been that tall?

 

“As your faction leader, I order you to immediately go talk to Jisung and mend things with him, no more delays.” Changbin was using his leader voice, the tone he only used on his faction members and during missions (which was often). He sometimes can’t tell if Changbin is joking or not.

 

“What?” He asked in disbelief.

 

“You heard me the first time. Your constant back and forth is visibly obstructing the group dynamic and that’s where I draw the line.” Shit, he was serious “Now go and get the deed done.”

 

“You can’t just do that!” Changbin can’t expect him to comply just like that.

 

“I can and I just did. Now leave.” Changbin was still pushing with the higher-up card. Minho knew that Changbin didn’t have that kind of authority over him but, well, it was simply Changbin. He can’t refuse him this, not by obligation but because he knew the other meant well. And to add to it, the Shadow faction’s leader was right. By continuing this behavior, they were hindering the others’ teamwork.

 

Minho didn’t notice that he spaced out until Changbin started getting up and dragging him. The friction between the ground and his pants was so painful that he wailed

 

“Fine! Fine! I will. Please stop.” The satisfied victorious grin on the others’ face was the last thing he saw before heading over to the lab.

  
  
  
  
  


“What are you doing?” Fuck! Minho had been caught standing in front of the closed lab door, composing himself before his confrontation with the elf. His nerves are currently on fire and no amount of water would be able to extinguish those painful flames and his palms were starting to get uncomfortable sweaty with the barely contained nervousness. Even in life or death situations, he could keep his calm, but now? This is Jisung we’re talking about, of course he wouldn’t be able to compose himself.

 

“Oh, erm I was—” He couldn’t even speak properly as his tongue stumbled over the syllables, forming gibberish and indistinguishable words. Fantastic, even his ability to speak had been taken away. How would he even be able to talk to Jisung now?

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Said Woojin, narrowing his eyes without giving much of an explanation. His arms were full of heavy armor but not even a small bead of sweat or tremble was to be spotted, his strength was always very phenomenal.

 

“Do what exactly?” Minho had regained his ability to speak. That was good at least.

 

“Whatever you’re going to do.” He sighed, rebalancing some of the weapons with such care that Minho gagged mentally. He would never understand the Obsidian factions members’ obsession with their weapons. Some of them went as far as sleeping next to them, a thing that didn’t end up well for everyone. It wasn’t like Woojin needed any kind of weapons to crush anyone, his bare hands were enough to shatter someone’s skull. And break their tailbone but that one’s for another time.

 

“Jisung is upset. Minho-upset.” He added after realizing that Minho wasn’t gonna respond.

 

“Minho-what?”

 

“Minho-upset. Y’know, the kind of mood you put him in where he becomes extremely upset and irritable.” He explained, not missing a beat as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” He crossed his arms, momentarily forgetting about having to apologize.

 

“Maybe. But it’s true. I’ve never witnessed Jisung break so many things in the laboratory until today.” Another sigh “Leave him be for now, please.”

 

“You’re getting this wrong. I am actually here to try and fix things.” Or what’s left to fix, anyway.

 

“Oh?” Woojin’s attention finally fully shifted towards Minho “Am I hearing this right? You’re finally going to put an end to your immature acts?” He asked. Minho knew that he was trying to piss him off on purpose.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’d love to keep chatting about this but I have to actually do it so I’ll catch you later.” He waved at Woojin before turning around and opening the door.

 

Goddamn, he was actually doing this.

 

Immediately after entering, he closed the door. The elf, too engulfed in his work, didn’t seem to notice his presence even after he shut the door closed a bit too loudly thanks to the lack of control he has over his limbs at the moment.

 

“FUCK!” A loud crash of glass followed the curse word. It appeared that what Woojin said wasn’t an exaggeration: the laboratory was a mess.

 

Without sparing Minho any attention, Jisung grabbed a cloth and dabbed at the counter in an attempt to remove the greenish brown stain off, curse words spilled from his mouth in incessant strings. Exasperated, he turned around to finally notice Minho.

 

His reaction would’ve been funny if it weren’t for their current situation.

 

Minho is positive that Jisung almost jumped out of his skin as the cleaning rag was thrown his way. Before it could collide with his face, he pinched it between his index and thumb pushing at away from his face. It reeked.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” His voice was higher than normal, whether it was due to anger or surprise, Minho couldn’t tell. His face had quickly transformed into one of pure anger and disgust. And maybe, just maybe, Minho felt a slightly discouraged already. The elf’s tone was proof enough that the other abhorred him.

 

“Shhh, calm down.” He took a few quick strides and reached Jisung before he could escape. The elf was about to scream so he placed his hand over his mouth to shut him up. But Jisung didn’t give up. Minho could feel him open his mouth and lick a wet stripe over Minho’s palm. Seeing that the vampire didn’t remove his hand, he licked it a few more times but stopped shortly after, realizing that his attempts at stopping Minho were futile. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Do you really think that after all the nasty substances I’ve touched a little bit of spit is what’s going to deter me?” Jisung didn’t look happy. _No shit._ “No but seriously. Please calm down. I am just here to talk with you.” His voice came out more gently than he intended for it but the elf didn’t seem to pay it any mind as he struggled some more against his grip, Minho ought to better make this quick before Jisung starts using magic to propel him somewhere: the blue haired male was extremely, scarily proficient with those kinds of spells “Do you promise me to not make any kind of noise after I let go?” He knew that he was being absurd right now but he was sort of, kind of, somewhat really desperate right now. Jisung sighed but nodded. 

 

Minho slowly removed his hand, making sure that Jisung wasn’t going to do anything stupid. The elf startled him by chortling bitterly.

 

“You don’t need to worry, I am not gonna do anything. Unlike someone, I keep my promises however small they are.” He narrowed his eyes. Today he was delivering hit after hit to Minho and he really couldn’t do anything about it. The vampire winced, scratching the back of his head while Jisung looked at him expectantly, the annoyed glare still in place.

 

“I know things aren’t the best between us currently but I want to–” of course Jisung would cut him off.

 

“That’s one way to put it.”

 

“Can you **please** let me continue?” Maybe he liked Jisung and all but he wanted to get this over with.

 

“You know what? I am craving some cheesecake right now and if you know me well, you’d know that I won’t talk unless I get my fill. Too bad that I already ate my share.” The elf tried pouting but failed horribly as his pout turned into a grimace due to the laugh that he was trying to hold back. What a pain. He switched moods so easily that it was somewhat concerning and scary.

 

“Will you be willing to listen to me if I give you my portion?” He asked. He wasn’t as fond of cheesecake as the elf so it wasn’t that big of a problem. He could sacrifice a bit of his food for Jisung, in fact, the elf wouldn’t have had to do this because Minho would have instantly complied either way.

 

“Finally something good out of this.” He looked like an overjoyed child “Lead the way then.” His voice was silky smooth when he said that, obviously happy about the whole thing.

 

“Right now?” Well, Minho didn’t think that Jisung would immediately want to claim his part of the trade. He should’ve known better given his knowledge of the elf’s love for cheesecake. This was stretching on for longer than he intended and he was gradually feeling like chickening out.

 

“Yep.” He followed Minho as he started walking “Do you think I could maybe get a couple cookies too?” Ah. No.

 

“You’re pushing your luck. Do you want that cheesecake slice or not?” He stopped midway, his action causing Jisung to almost bump into him but catching himself at the last second. He crossed his arms.

 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes, a typical action from him “Just hurry up, I am not in a good mood and I need my food.” He pushed Minho with his elbow storming out of the laboratory towards the kitchen, probably.

 

Just as Minho closed the lab door, he was greeted by the confused face of Hyunjin.

 

“Uh what’s going on?” Asked the boy, his ears twitching the way they always do when he’s curious about something.

 

“I’ll explain later, now I need to follow him before he gets impatient. See ya!” He gave him a two finger salute then ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Jisung was ‘chatting’ with Iragniew. Minho was convinced that the centaur’s face was forever stuck in an ugly frown, in all his years here, he’d only seen the man smile after punishing some newbies.

 

“Yer trying to lie to I, the great Iragniew? Yeh better leave befo’ I punish your for disrupting my magnificent work here.” His haughty attitude towards everything never failed to irritate Minho, he always puts himself on a pedestal and sends others condescending glares. Why they still kept him around was a mystery to the vampire. A memory of Jisung wiping the floors as a punishment resurfaced in his mind. Minho had been there to witness it actually. The centaur was the one who had bumped into Jisung like the blind fuck he is and spilled a shit-ton of stuff on the floor but instead of owning up to it, he made Jisung do all the cleaning all by himself. Minho still doesn’t know where he got enough willpower to not strangle him on numerous occasions.

 

Jisung clicked his tongue “I am not lying, he told me that he’d give me his shaaare.” He leaned over the counter a bit more, jumping impatiently.

 

“It’s true.” Intervened Minho, he knew that if he didn’t interrupt them soon, a fight would inevitably start. Jisung lazily looked at him while the centaur frowned deeper. He said nothing before sliding a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it, topped with nothing but Jisung still snatched it eagerly, grabbing a spoon but not digging in quite yet.

 

The centaur kept staring at the two, looking at their legs in disapproval. Minho had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes, he prayed that the centaur wasn’t about to give them the centaur superiority talk again. 

 

“Tsk. How can ye even stand on those two legs? This’ why centaurs are superior. I can not imagine having only two legs.” He hit the ground with his hoofs in emphasis.

 

“You’re right, even with my two legs I can’t stand you. But in the end, we’re still faster than you grandpa so what’s your point?” He just couldn’t stop himself, the man has been pushing him a bit too far. He’d always talk about how centaurs are protected by their inability to breed with other races, making them the most pure and superior out of all færies. And, although Minho was guilty of it too, he’d ruthlessly but subtly insult Jisung about him being a failed elf, an abomination and a non-færy. The elf heard his jabs many times and a few fights ensued but he started ignoring him after discovering that he was just like that, nasty by nature.

 

“What did ye brat say to I—”

 

“Yes, the great Iragniew, we already know but we have to leave now and oh, something is burning better use your superior legs to hurry up to the oven.” He continued for the centaur, a delighted smirk on his face as the centaur cursed only to run towards the oven area where baked goods were being turned into a crisp. It was twisted but satisfying to know that the centaur was going to get an earful for wasting provisions.

 

“C’mon.” Said Jisung between gritted teeth, storming out of the kitchen followed by Minho. When they entered the dining area, Jisung plopped himself down on a seat and put the plate of untouched cake in front of him, looking at it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. Without asking for any permission, Minho sat down in front of him, propping his head on his hand and looking at the elf. Said boy finally stuck his spoon in the cake, shovelling a first bite into his mouth and his reaction was, of course, over the top. Not that Minho minded since it was cute as hell plus Jisung’s mood had become less sour.

 

Luckily, the dining area was deserted except for them, it was normal due to the fact that lunch had been served hours ago and dinner wasn’t taking place until later. If others were to see them, they’d go berserk and keep asking them questions that would further slow down the whole ordeal. 

 

“Why didn’t you speak back then?” Asked Minho, curious as to why the other didn’t say anything about the man’s insults. Jisung didn’t answer until after swallowing a mouthful.

 

“Why are you out of all people asking me that?” Replied Jisung, hostility oozing out of his words but not as much as before.

 

“...Fair enough. I’ve already wasted enough time. Now to get straight to the point.” Jisung looked at him expectantly, one eyebrow quirked but his attempt at a serious facade was quickly crushed by the tiny bite he took “I am here to apologize.” He couldn’t believe that he finally said that and apparently, neither could Jisung. A miniscule piece of cake crushed straight into his cheek like a projectile, Jisung was coughing, now a clenched hand in front of his lips to cover his mouth. As fast as lightning, Jisung dropped his spoon next to the more than half consumed cake with a ‘clink’, eyes wide and mouth agape he looked at Minho, face and demeanor fully painted with disbelief.

 

“What?” He asked, trying to compose himself and to the regular person, he’d probably look nothing but a bit uncomfortable but Minho knew him well and the steady rhythmic bouncing of his knee under the table was no good. It meant that Jisung was confused and distressed.

 

“I said that I want to apologize for all the shit I’ve said and done to you.” He repeated patiently, checking Jisung’s face for any kind of reaction. He was getting anxious himself.

 

Jisung suddenly barked out a laugh that made something sink in Minho’s stomach. It was bitter and so so wrong.

 

“What kind of sick joke is this?” _well fuck me_ Jisung’s eyes became watery and red, the way they always do whenever he was about to cry, to cover it up, the elf looked down at his lap and hid his face behind his left arm. Minho didn’t prepare himself for this kind of reaction one bit.

 

“Hey now, I am not joking. I am seriously sorry for everything. The things I foolishly said are inexcusable and the damage is done but I can’t live on like this.” His own lip quivered when Jisung peeked at him from above his sleeve which had a few tear stains “I am not gonna use the ‘I was younger and stupid’ excuse because even back then I should’ve known better. I beg you, just answer me. If you don’t want to forgive me, then- then that’s fine too. Well, no it’s not for me but if it’s what you really feel I…”

 

“I don’t CARE about the things you said!” shouted Jisung weakly, more tears sliding down his cheeks then rolling into the wooden table and vanishing upon contact to leave damp but temporary marks in their wake “I hear those things every time, it’s not something new. What hurt me the most was the fact that you left me and only ever spoke to me when necessary. Your presence is what I really miss, you know?” He sniffed. Minho was about ready to stand up and comfort the elf: the mere fact that the elf was nonchalant towards those names made his blood boil “Getting so used to you being by my side and then ignoring me like everyone else fucked me up. I had finally gotten a taste of the warmth that I have longed for but denied myself for so long. But as everyone e-else, you left. You were my..my best friend.” The word came out pained and soaked with all the tears that have not made it to the surface. 

 

That’s it. 

 

Minho stood up from his seat and rounded the table until he was crouched down next to Jisung’s seat.

 

“Jisung..” He whispered, trying to gain the elf’s dispersed attention but before he could add anything else, Jisung wrapped his arms around him in an almost bone crushing hug, his sobs making his whole body shake.

 

Minho remained stupefied. Jisung was hugging him. Before Jisung could even think of retreating back, Minho wrapped his own arms around the crying boy. His own lower lip quivered again but he couldn’t cry. 

 

_Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. You’re only gonna make this worse for Jisung if you do_ He repeated in his head like a mantra. His brain still couldn’t process that he was actually holding the person he likes in his arms but he tried his best to bury those thoughts until another time: Jisung needed him as a friend right now, he couldn’t let his selfish desires ruin the moment.

 

The hug was everything and more than he could ask for, it was so familiar yet so foreign, it was thrilling and new but also nostalgic and it brought back bad and good memories alike. Holding his tears back was becoming more and more of a tedious chore.

 

“I really don’t understand you.” The words were nothing more than a whisper but Minho heard them loud and clear. Jisung retracted back, not breaking the embrace but tilting his head to look at Minho, his tears have stopped but his eyes remained red and puffy. Minho’s urge to touch Jisung’s hair re-emerged but he shouldn’t. Elves really valued their hair after all “I want to hate you so bad but I just can’t bring myself to. I am so scared.” His upper teeth caught his lower lip, worrying it between them. The action distracted Minho for a second, he imagined his teeth replacing Jisung’s as he slowly teased him and… woah he was getting sidetracked.

 

“I am so sorry, Ji.” His eyes widened at the nickname, Minho didn’t know if it was a good or bad sign but it was too late to take it back “I am unable to just erase all the time I’ve been a dick to you but I am willing to better myself. What can I do to make it better?” He asked, hoping for an answer, when it never came he added desperately “I can give you anything I own, do you want me to amputate a limb? Just give me a sword, how about getting ingredients for you? I can even buy you cheesecake whenever you want AND give you my share—” He rambled, not even knowing what the fuck he was saying anymore, his brain was clouded with one thought and one thought only: _Jisung Jisung Jisung._

 

Jisung snorted for the first time and it rang in Minho’s ears. It was the most beautiful sound he’s heard today and he wants to hear more of it as soon as he possibly could. He’d do anything to make Jisung laugh again.

 

“I don’t think you know what you’re saying anymore.” He smiled at Minho, the curve of his lips igniting the vampire’s heart alight, this time his smile was veritable, no spite or sarcasm behind it. God, it’s been so long since one of Jisung’s smiles were directed at him specifically “You don’t need to do any of those things, I just want you to be by my side again, just like the old times. I missed you so much.” Confessed Jisung, cheeks suffusing with crimson, he was so so vulnerable right now “The cheesecake part though.. that doesn’t sound half-bad.”

 

“So am I forgiven?” He asked, eyes sparkling with hope as he looked down at Jisung whose smile didn’t fade contrastingly to his tears who have long dried.

 

“I am not sure I can forgive you yet.” Minho should’ve expected this, forgiveness can’t just come easily like that especially that Jisung had pleaded Minho to forgive him before to which the vampire coldly refused “But. I can give you a chance to prove that you’re truly sorry and this isn’t just a spur of the moment thing. I am not emotionally ready to go through the same things again.” 

 

“I swear on my life that I won’t disappoint you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If the faction members noticed a spring in Minho’s walk throughout the remainder of the day, they didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter and rewrote it so many times and I still am not quite satisfied with it :( i really hope it isn't that much of a disappointment.


	13. Chapter 13

“.... And as a result relationships between different species of færies were normalized. Any questions?”

 

“What about offspring?” Inquired Felix.

 

“Well, in most cases the result of interspecific breeding, the child inherits one of the parents’ species.” He explained “But, that’s not always the case, a hybrid may be born but it’s extremely rare that the reported cases of such occurrences are close to none. Added to that, the fact that the majority of hybrids are either killed or are driven to killing themselves because of how society outcasts them.” He twirled on the ball of his foot, staring out the window, an unsettling smile on his face.

 

“But wait, if, let’s say, someone born to parents of different species inherits both their genes, is there a chance of the person giving birth to a child that is neither their species nor their significant other’s?”

 

“I am not a biology teacher.” He sternly stared at Felix, making him shrink in his seat, he hated when the human asked too many questions “Either way, although interspecific relationships are normal nowadays, hybrids are not allowed in most regions. Their existence brings nothing but scorn and trouble, staying in your own lane and settling with someone from your own species is the best and most sane thing one would do.”

 

Felix did not necessarily agree with that but he opted not to say something in fear of vexing the teacher. He has other responsibilities to attend elsewhere and the teacher’s lectures were already long enough, he wouldn’t want to imagine how long his tirade would stretch for. 

 

After setting down the books he used for today’s lesson, he made his way towards the laboratory where he was supposed to assist Jisung for the day. Him and the elf have certainly become closer by the day, they were admittedly different in many aspects but they worked well together and that’s all that mattered. Felix enjoyed his company and Jisung often verbally admits to enjoying having the other by his side. 

 

“Hello Felix!” Ah, even without turning around, the elf recognized him immediately. He was very observant and attentive to his surroundings, it even became too creepy sometimes.

 

“Hey.” Smiled Felix albeit knowing that the elf couldn’t see him. Ever since Minho apologized to him, Jisung’s grumpy episodes have vanished, his mood did a whole 180 and he’s been overall very happy.

 

“Another day with me, aren’t you bored yet?” Even though the elf tried to make it sound like a joke, Felix could tell that a bit of insecurity lodged itself deep into the question. Felix learned that although Jisung may act like he doesn’t give a fuck what others think of him, he deep down absorbs and becomes self-aware at any given moment. Reassurance was something he needed often thanks to his rough and patchy upbringing.

 

“‘Course not. Helping you around here is very entertaining, I’d much rather be here than help in the kitchen.” 

 

“I think anyone would rather do anything else than help around the kitchen with that entitled centaur as the head chef.” Irag- whateverhisnameis was such a pain in the ass, an intolerably irritating chef and an overall nuisance to mostly everyone, Felix tried to find some good in him by trying, key word  _ trying,  _ to communicate and interact with him during the work hours but the creature did nothing but click his tongue at him or boost his already inflated ego “During the last few meetings, Changbin proposed, insistently at that, to cut the number of guild members. Initially, I was not very into the idea considering how we need each and every member to be here but after some thought, I am not very opposed to the idea anymore.” Felix’s blood ran a bit cold at that.

 

“Oh..” This most likely included him too. Among all these people, he stood out like a sore thumb, he had no real talents or abilities that could truly redeem him.

 

“Don't worry, you’re safe. Changbin, Minho and I wouldn’t let that occur. Changbin especially. Chan too can’t just throw you away, I don’t think. The wilderness here is dangerous even for us. Plus, you’re smart and very helpful too.” Relief flooded him with Jisung’s words, he had people,  _ friends,  _ that cared enough for him to protect him from potential danger without gaining basically anything from it. This secure feeling was still something alien to him.

 

“Is it really that bad? Won’t the guys that get kicked out be in danger?” A fearful shiver ran throughout his limbs, although he was safe, he couldn’t shake the fear he had for those guys’ safety.

 

“Well, no. You’d be in dire danger because you have nowhere to go, as for the others, most have somewhere to go so don’t worry yourself too much about them.” He flapped his hand dismissively “As for your first question, sadly yes. Even after years of living here, nature is continuously surprising us with scary creatures. It can get hard at times, mostly in unexplored regions and kingdoms. In fact, we’re still trying to get in touch with some empires as of now, many of them are out of reach but things have been getting better now.” He moved a vial towards Felix, an indication to handle it for him.

 

“This place sure is mysterious.” He hummed, getting started on his work.

  
  
  
  
  


After a while of stirring, crushing and testing the concoctions, Jisung and Felix were finished with their daily work at the lab. Jisung was cleaning up the last of the materials and told Felix to leave before him.

 

“Hmm I am starting to get impatient. Is nobody going to come?” Complained a tall woman. She appeared to be middle aged with semi-concealed dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was short, dirty blonde locks framing her face unevenly. She overall looked like, as they would call it back on earth, a ‘karen’ with her scowling can-i-speak-to-your-manager face and posture “Gosh. Are you sure you want to give these people a chance? They didn’t even remember about us coming here. Oh they’re gonna regret this.” She continued on, features souring similarly to curdled milk, Felix was scared that he was gonna be the first person to be spotted and dragged into listening to whatever she was about to tell him.

 

“Calm down, dear. Somebody’s bound to show up and– ah, look over there, there’s somebody.” A man, also seemingly middle aged, gesticulated for Felix to come closer to them. Having no real other option, he gulped but hurried up before the woman’s staring got more intense.

 

“Why hello there.” The man’s voice was silky smooth, a deep undertone to it as his cat-like eyes slanted further, leaving only a slither of the green irises visible. His height was intimidating but his slim build mellowed him out a bit, though once his face came in the picture again, he could only be described as strange, he wasn’t unattractive per se but his characteristics were relatively abnormal. 

 

“Why did it take you so long to show up?” Huffed the woman, clutching a book of some sort, her hands – more like claws – almost ingraining themselves into the material. He was sure that if he didn’t hurry up, it’d be him being clutched like that.

 

“Don’t mind her.” A hand on his shoulder “Assistant Nikolette can get a bit impatient at times.” He smiled, his thin lips stretching wider than humanly possible, eyes squinting further. He had to be some sort of other strange creature, such exaggerated expressions couldn’t be normal yet he somehow pulled them off with all the ease in the world. He certainly had amazing facial muscle control.

 

But hold up. Nikollete! He’s heard that name before. It was during dinner on a rainy night that he vaguely picked up that name. A conversation between Hyunjin and Seungmin drifted in his direction, what he could remember was ‘...and his assistant Nikolette….important...escorted to the meeting rooms...Tuesday…” 

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be here on Tuesday?” He ran off his mouth before thinking again. The assistant’s reaction was a rather annoyed one but she couldn’t say anything because it was true, meanwhile, the man’s smile came back at full force, this time a throaty laugh springing from his mouth.

 

“That’s right. We were.” He eyed Felix intensely, his eyes never leaving his even as he shifted them to look at the ground. He was quite the weirdo.

 

“Enough chit chat sir.” She stared at the man then at Felix “Can you take us to the meeting room already? It’s getting late and we have a tight schedule.” The woman tapped the floor with her feet impatiently, tiny clicking sounds echoing in the hallway.

 

“Right this way.” He turned around, rolling his eyes. Well, this wasn’t part of his duties but it helped that he knew where they were going. He led the duo down a few doors until they reached their final destination. After forcing a small smile at the two, he recited the words he’s heard Changbin say once. Immediately, the spell on the door was lifted and they could open it.

 

“Ah I’ll just go notify our leader to meet you here.” He scratched his head awkwardly, retracing his steps backwards to slowly leave the room, Nikollete’s dark eyes following him with every step he took. The man however, once he looked up at him, he was paralyzed in his place, limbs as heavy as lead and air not reaching his lungs in the most unpleasant of manners. Maybe it was his own stressing over nothing, maybe it had something to do with this man specifically, he could absolutely not tell nor did he have time to decide.

 

“Before you leave, what’s your name?” The two green eyes dilated as if attempting to suck him all in, trap him in full darkness in the middle of  a pit of emerald. His breath caught once again, then he whispered after a cough.

 

“Felix. My name is Felix.” The man’s satisfaction was apparent on his face, as his lips upturned in glee.

 

Felix left before things could get any more awkward, almost sprinting in the hallways to leave the overbearing presence of that person. A few moments later, he found himself before Changbin, giving him the oddest look ever then stopping him mid-run.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked in his familiar tone, holding Felix’s shoulder with one arm. This time, the touch was familiar, warm and it filled Felix with comfort. He could breathe again.

 

“Yeah. There are some guests. Miss Nikolette and somebody with a really ecentric aura. No offense.” He looked up at Changbin, the vampire looked especially gloomy these days and it rubbed Felix the wrong way, it was about time that he asked him why.

 

“So that explains why Chan was running hurriedly. Their own fault for being late.” He retracted his hand from Felix’s shoulder, leaving a warm, rapidly cooling spot where his palm was.

 

“That aside, why have you been acting strange lately? Are YOU alright?” He asked, staring up at the dark haired male whose eyes were out of focus. However, despite it all, his pale grey eyes were a more than welcome sight after the bone rattling green eyes that made him feel as if he was about to suffocate right then and there. He would not mind at all drowning in Changbin’s pretty eyes, as a matter of fact, he’d love to do just that.

 

Both of his eyes shifted, staring at anything but Felix’s own. That was a clear sign that something was, in fact, going on with Changbin. But what exactly was it? He could do nothing but try to guess. The boy’s fists curled and he let out an audible sigh.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He dismissed, trying to spin on his heel and leave but Felix’s reflexes quickly worked as he grabbed him by the wrist. He is very much aware that Changbin could shake him off easily but it was very unlikely that he would.

 

“Changbin..” he whispered softly, lips automatically turning downwards, his inability to contain his sadness was highlighted by the way his grip softened but he didn’t really care at the moment. Whatever, Changbin has seen him in worse conditions “There is clearly something going on, you’ve been very strange lately and I’m really.. concerned.” He knew that Changbin was in no way someone who appreciated people meddling in his own affairs but he simply couldn’t let one of his friends and (maybe) crush feel down, let alone suffer.

 

“It’s just, vampire… things.”

 

“Seriously?! Is this some vampire period or something?” Changbin snorted.

 

“No, not even close. I just feel a bit, uh, bloodthirsty lately, my blood lust is higher than usual.” Oh… _ oh. _ So that’s that.

 

Being the good-hearted person that he is, Felix jumped at the opportunity to help.

 

“You can drink some of mine if you want!” He proposed “That can work, right?” He sounded way too enthusiastic for somebody who was about to get their blood sucked out

 

“Not a chance.” Changbin frowned, giving the human a once over.

 

“I promise that I am not gonna whine about it. A little sip can’t do much harm.” He got closer to Changbin, trying to convince him that he would be alright with it “This is consensual blood withdrawal between two adults, I don’t see what’s the issue.”

 

Changbin stayed silent.

 

“Come on.” He knew that he was acting like a little kid throwing a fit because they didn’t get what they wanted “I am not doing this because I have some weird vampire fantasy as depicted in the movies, I really just want you to feel better because it’s hurting me to see you in su–” Changbin was already behind him, he didn’t even see him move. As quickly as before, two hands were on him, one on his waist, placating him against the other’s chest and the other on his jaw, tilting his head to the side and holding it in place in such a manner that he couldn’t move it if he wanted to.

 

The vampire’s breath on his neck was not only warm but hot, the temperature melted Felix’s cold blood, bringing it to a boiling point as it flowed through his veins in the utmost exciting way. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins along with raw fear, fear greater than the one he felt when he arrived. The mix of emotions was a delicious thrill: he felt like prey.

 

What scared him more was that he didn’t mind this, no not at all. It was the kind of fear that left you craving more and more. He was probably losing his mind.

 

Changbin’s lips came in contact with his skin, experimentally dragging against the expanse to find the best spot– his carotid artery– to puncture the skin. After a second, the movements stop and so does Felix’s brain as it short circuits, this was not what he awaited at all; instead of the sharp fangs breaking the delicate skin of his neck, a kiss was planted on his jugular, then another. Felix’s legs were turned into jelly and if he wasn’t in Changbin’s arms, he’s positive he’d be on the ground by now.

 

“Not so eloquent now, huh?” Whispered Changbin into his ear, holding him up better “Should I release you now or are you still insistent on the matter?”

 

“No!” He squeaked out, voice a lot higher than usual. It was just now that he was aware that they were in a fucking dark staircase. Cliché much? “Pl-ease don’t let go.” He could absolutely not stand the added embarrassment of crumbling to the ground in front of Changbin.

 

“Why not?” He asked innocently as if he didn’t just kiss Felix’s neck the way he did and render him powerless “Your heart is beating fast. You’re scared shitless.” He deadpanned, not aware of the turmoil that he ignited inside Felix.

 

“It’s not th..that!” God what a situation he got himself into. 

 

“.....I see, I see.” His smirk was audible, bleeding into his voice clearly and irking Felix, he didn’t see what was so funny. His current predicament was all Changbin’s fault…. okay maybe partly his too but doing something  _ that  _ unexpected? He should’ve at least given him some sort of warning!

 

“Can you please shut up. Maybe act like this never happened too?” He sincerely hoped that Changbin wouldn’t bring this up under any circumstance.

 

“Careful there, I am still your superior.” Whoops, he kind of forgot about that given the humiliating situation, he ran his mouth off a bit. Inappropriately at that “On a more serious note.  _ Do not,  _ and I repeat, do not just offer any vampire your blood, or anyone for that matter. That can lead to some fucked up situations.” He warned, releasing Felix who stumbled from the shock but rapidly regained his balance without face planting.

 

“. . . Fine. . . I just wanted to help but if you’re gonna act like this then so be it.” Ugh. Stupid Changbin and his stupid ability to fluster Felix with a single touch. Seriously, fuck him.

 

Maybe he was being childish but Changbin wasn’t in the right either. He could’ve been more considerate about it.

  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, while eating, Minho came to Felix and urged him to follow him. He was clueless as to why he was needed but followed Minho either way. The halls today were especially bustling with life, he saluted Donghyuck who was pestering Mark about something, not that he seemed to mind.

 

They soon found themselves inside of the crystal room.

 

“Looks like we’re the first ones here. Let’s take a seat.” Minho plopped himself down on one of the seats, Felix followed suit.

 

Two minutes of silence passed.

 

“Hey Minho.” The vampire who was spacing out lifted his head to look at Felix “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Of course you can.” Smiled the other.

 

“So you’re a vampire and all..” Minho looked confused as to why he would bring that up then nodded reluctantly “Have you ever, after catching your prey in a dark secluded place, kissed its neck instead of sucking the life out of it?”

 

“What the fuck, Felix?” Minho’s bewilderment was clear at the odd question.. maybe he shouldn’t have been that specific “Jeez, what have you been reading lately? But to answer your question, hell no! I only drink from blood bags or hunt for familiars sometimes. It’s, erm, awkward and disgusting to just catch another færie and force myself onto them like that.”

 

“But what if it’s consensual? Like an offering.” Ventured Felix further. What could he say? He was very curious ever since Changbin had done that. His head would replay the scene several times a day and his mind couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a vampire thing.

 

“No, I still wouldn’t do it. Do you even know how vampire bites work?” Before he could ask any more questions, the others started filling up the room.

 

“Since everyone's here. Let’s just get straight to the point.” Chan was looking happy lately, less bags under his eyes. Woojin must’ve performed his job of making sure that Chan gets to bed on time flawlessly “As most of you know.” He spared Felix a glance “Another event is happening very soon, that’s why mister Fenrir and his assistant Nikolette came a few days ago. They showed interest in our guild.” He explained “Since this ball is a very important event for our guild’s funding, we are taking this seriously and are going to do our best to maximize our chances to get the most out of this. I’ve picked a few people who will be attending the ball including me and my trusty right hand: Woojin. The list consists of Minho, Lalisa, Selma, Changbin and no you can’t escape the ball this time, Jisung, Donghyuck, Mark, Hyunjin. Seungmin and Charlotte too volunteered this time. It might seem like a lot of people but we really need to do our best this time. I also debated this for a while but Felix is gonna be joining us too.” All eyes turned around to look at him “I know, I know. Rookies are best not brought but Fenrir himself expressed his interest in Felix, that’s already a good sign. What do you say Felix? Are you in?” 

 

“Uh….sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but a chapter nonetheless! I always promise to fix my shitty updating schedule but fail miserably. Maybe this time will be the one (or not). Are things are gonna start getting interesting finally? Maybeeee.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support tho, ily.
> 
> (Oh and I wanted to ask your opinion about something, I know this is a Changlix fic but how would you feel about chapters in other ships' POVs occasionally like I did with Minsung? Because that way I can depict their dynamics in a way that I couldn't before. Just a suggestion tho! The fic is still gonna be heavily Changlix-centric)


End file.
